


Tango for three

by Narkissa



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkissa/pseuds/Narkissa
Summary: The story is different. Scott is the big brother who  decides, after their parent's death, to take his little sister Kate for a trip to Mexico. On the way there the Gecko brothers take them hostages and lead them to Titty twister. After the massacre there the four of them make it out alive and together they seek refuge somewhere in Mexico. These are the events that follow after...Living under the same roof Richard and Kate struggle with the feelings they have for each other and Seth does whatever he can to keep them apart.What will happen when the brothers find out that they both have strong feelings for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is season's one sequel.There is no Amaru and Kate never dies.Richard is still human and doesn't leave with Santanico. Scott doesn't turn into a Culebra neither. And Kate is sinfully beautiful...Also I don't speak English very well and I tried really hard to write this, so my apollogies in advance for the many mistakes that follow...

Six months had passed since their parent’s sudden death when Kate and her brother Scott decided to go on a road trip to Mexico.  
Scott postponed his first year at college to attend his little sister’s needs. It was too hard for them and especially for Kate to stay at their home after the accident. The family’s luxurious RV was perfect for the trip and luckily their thoughtful parents left them a rather large sum of money, enough for both of them to finish college, maintain the house, and be able to have this little adventure.

But their true adventure began during their first stop at that goddamned motel, when two men with expensive suits and guns in their hands rushed into their room, seeking a way to cross borders from Texas to Mexico.

One month, three weeks and five days had passed since the notorious Gecko brothers took them hostages.  
A lot of things had happened during that time, a lot of arguing and fighting and killing and police chasing and the discovery that vampires really exist… and despite all these they managed to cross the borders, alive, unbitten and to hide safely somewhere in Mexico.  
And the fact is that after all these shits they’ve been through they developed strong bonds between them and decided the best thing to do was to stay together for some time; let things calm down a bit, figure out what had happened and check if any other culebras were still after them. They found a little, isolated house (several miles far from the nearest city) that seemed abandoned but decent enough to live in and settled there.

Kate and Scott weren’t exactly hostages anymore although Seth was bossing them around from time to time enjoying big brother’s role. He and Scott had come very close with Scott mimicing everything Seth was doing and follow him around like a loyal little puppy. Seth on the other hand, was more than happy to have someone to teach the tricks (How to shoot properly, how to hold a knife, how hotwire cars, pick locks…).  
As the days went by they made it a habit to spend more and more time together. Scott could now lock pick almost everything, threw a knife to its target and recognize any car alarm he would see. And every time Seth’s eyes would beam with pride. The kid was skilled and who knows; maybe a potential future partner.

Of course that was not the only reason Seth had set all his attention to Scott. He was still mad at Richie; blaming him that he had led them into a trap and that he was responsible for their money loss. They had that same fight over and over and over again until Kate stepped in and told at them both that she wouldn’t put up with this fight anymore. So Seth started to spend his time with Scott and despise Richie as much as possible. Richard on the other hand started disappearing in the desert for hours and some time he wouldn’t return home; not until it was dark outside. Luckily those last two weeks they seemed to get along better and had started to talk again even joking at times.  
So today they were closing one month exactly; since they’ve decided that living together was a good idea.

This morning, Seth and Scott drove off to the nearest city to buy some stuff they needed.  
Kate stared through her window as Seth and Scott hoped into the car and disappeared at the turn of the road. Her eyes wandered around the yard for a moment and she realized she was home alone. Richie had disappeared too, somewhere in the open area behind the house. She touched the cool glass with her forehead and sighed heavily.

“I hate this dust.”  
She looked around; everything was yellow, the ground, the mountains, the few trees, even the sky…  
“Oh God and this heat… and it’s not even summer yet.”

She remained like this for a while, lost in her thoughts. With her eyes closed she tried to remember her house in that full of green trees road, the blue sky above, her friends, her parents, oh her parents! How much she had missed them. Tears bloomed in her eyes and she jerked them awake to prevent the tears from running down her cheeks.

“Stop the whining” said to self “You had more terrible things to deal with than this place”. 

With that she walked away from the window and towards her wardrobe and started searching for her swimsuit. When ready, she looked at her reflection and smiled with content.  
During all this travelling beneath the hot Mexican sun her skin had become a little darker but the tan was creating a perfect contrast with her long blond curls and her shinning blue eyes. She inspected her body with her eyes; her breasts were a little fuller now and her hips more womanly shaped. Her body was changing day after day. She was not a little girl anymore; after all in three months she would turn 18.

“Eighteen and never been kissed” she murmured to herself.

Not that she wasn’t beautiful…She knew she was beautiful enough to make men’s eyes follow her around. But her parents were strict about boys and affairss when she was younger. Despite that she had always been too shy to flirt. Her parent’s death just made everything more difficult for Kate and for a long time the only thing she wanted was time to mourn and find a way to get ahead.  
But now; after everything she had experienced with Gecko brothers and Scott, she was feeling ready. Ready to make a new start; a fresh start. She found herself so close to death when they were dealing with those creatures back in T.T. and that was enough. No more death, no more mourning. She was stronger now. She wasn’t the little shy, frightened girl anymore who couldn’t deal with her problems. She had fought and she had survived and she was feeling proud. But how she could start a new life here in the middle o f nowhere? With no friends, no school, no boys, nothing!

“Only the three musketeers watching my back all the time” she joked.

And it was the truth; Scott, Seth and Richie had become a way too overprotective towards her. “No car! NO City! No alcohol! No talking to anyone! Nothing! This is not a place for a girl like you!” they had said to her at some point. Well Scott and Seth were for sure overprotective but sometimes she couldn’t tell if Richie was overprotective or just mean with her.  
Yes ok, they all shared this special bond with each other; because they all escaped death’s “fangs” but it was different for each of them. She, Scott and Seth were like brothers and sisters, with Seth guiding them and scolding them and it was fine, really fine; she trusted Seth and she liked it when he was watching over her or even patronized her from time to time, but Richie…oh God there were times when she just couldn’t stand him.  
Sometimes he was ignoring her completely, other times he was acting so possessively towards her and some other times he was just mean. He could just stand there with that vacuous mask on his face showing no emotions at all and say or do the most offensive things. Comments about the clothes she was wearing, her attitude, her lack of experience in some matters or just laugh at her (not in a good way) and there were a couple of times when she had argued with him for something totally stupid that he had grabbed her arm so hard that it had needed for Seth and Scott to step in and try to separate them. 

He wasn’t always like that though. He was fond of her at the beginning, smiling at her, even saying nice things in order to comfort her and there was a time he had tried to kiss her. She had let him, let him brush his lips on hers for a moment before she realized what they were doing and run away from him. They didn’t have the time to discuss about it because all of the chaos that followed next.  
When they finally managed to escape from that damned place, he was unconscious and seriously injured. Several days had passed before he could regain all his strength and when that happened he had to deal with an infuriated Seth. Oh yes…. Seth was hysterical. During the next few days they would fight every single minute repeating the same things over and over. When they finally get it out of their system and after Kate informed them that she and Scott had had enough of this childish behavior they settled to ignore completely each other. Kate had found this attitude ridiculous at first but in any case it was better from all the previous shouting and fighting.  
At some point, when all the tension started to fade out, she thought to reproach Richie but after some consideration she decided against. He seemed lost in his thoughts and he had always a sinister look in his eyes. Also somewhere deep inside her, she was blaming him too for what had happened and her heart twitched with jealousy every time she remembered the way he had been bewitched by Santanico… (Right after their almost kiss).  
No, he didn’t want her; she was just an easy goal to entertain himself till the time Santanico would get on stage. Her mind had assured her that this was for the best; that he was not the best person to rely upon. So she decided to keep her distance from him. After all, he hadn’t made a move to approach her either. But still…. in random occasions she would catch him staring at her with that blank expression on his face.  
Kate couldn’t decide if she was angry with him or she was afraid of him or she was drawn by him. And all that was during the time they were on the road. After they found their little refuge, his demeanor changed for the worst. He was acting like she was his most hateful enemy. He would speak to her only on rare occasions that the most times ended up with serious arguing.  
For all these plus her need to start a normal life and be a normal young girl once more she decided she had enough with this life. She would wait three more months until she turn eighteen and then as an adult she would announce to Scott her decision to return back at their home. He could follow her or stay there, she couldn’t care less; she had made up her mind.

“Enough with this” Kate walked out the door and the she felt the sun caressing her skin “No more of these thoughts for now”. She grabbed her sun cream and reclined on a sunchair to help her tan become a little darker.

It was such a beautiful day; despite all the dust. She stretched her body like a cat and let the warmth of the sun to lift all the bad thoughts from her mind.  
“Hmm…well that I will miss” She smiled to herself. She should have two hours or more to relax before Scott and Seth return from the town and… ohh… there was Richie too but he wouldn’t be back soon enough to bother her; not until the others have returned home at least.

“I wonder why he is spending so much time in that desert.”

She had heard Richie and Seth once, fighting about this but she had assumed it might have something to do with their “activities” here in Mexico and therefore it wasn’t her business to interfere.

With her eyes closed she didn’t know how much time had passed when a shadow hid the sun from her. She opened her eyes and saw a figure looming over her but the bright light from behind him was preventing to tell who he was. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked again but the only thing she was seeing now was red sparkling dots. And then he spoke…


	2. Chapter 2

“Well if I didn’t recognize this as our home I would say it was titty twister.”

Great it was Richie…

“And why you would say such a thing Richard?” 

She always called him Richard when she was annoyed. She sat straighter in her chair and looked at him. Now that her eyes get used to the bright light again she could see him looming over her with that smug smirk in his face… 

“Nice we have a progress” she thought but she knew that when his motionless face was being replaced by any kind of smile (ironic or not) they were about to start fighting.

“Well…” he stopped. The grin in his face became wider. He looked at her from toe to head, with those piercing eyes of his. 

Kate felt a wave of cold air running down her spine; she brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them to cover her body as much as possible. She didn’t like his gaze on her and she noticed how his eyes lingered a little more than necessary to her hips and breasts.

“Ohh for god shake spit it out Richard” He had started to piss her off.

“I am just saying that you look exactly like the girls from TT… with this…hem…outfit”. He literally spat the word ‘outfit’ like it had a bad taste or something. 

Kate bit her lip to calm herself. Her mind screamed “Here we go…again!!!. Except this time I am not gonna sit back and let you say all these spiteful things to me; enough is enough!”

She titled her head on the side, a mocking smile dancing on her lips and said with the sweetest voice she could muster.

“Well! You should know Richard! After all only whores have ever looked at you…you or your wallet I am not so sure!” And with that she played her eyelashes in the most innocent way. “There pal! You came asking for it” she told to self feeling brave.

The grin from his face disappeared; his face might looked unfazed but his eyes glinted dangerously. He stepped a little closer with slow deliberate moves like animal stalking its prey. Kate shrank back feeling her courage leaving her.

“No NO this time he is not going to win” her ego yelled at her. Regaining some of her previous courage, she raised her chin in a haughty manner and met his gaze provokingly; her mind shouting “Hold this stand, don’t be a coward.”

After a moment of thick silence Richie spoke.

“And what do you know about the ways women look men or I should better say… please men. I bet you have never pleased anyone in your little life…because if you had, you wouldn’t be here right now, rotting with us. I don’t fathom they give that kind of lessons in that church of yours. Do they?” 

He cocked a brow “Nonetheless I would be more than happy to teach you some… ways to please… a man…if you ever decide to turn into a proper woman” a wicked smile formed on his lips daring her to reply.

Trying to hide her shock caused from his words she glanced at him through thick eyelashes and forced a fake laugh.

“Richie…Richie! You would be amazed by the things I know but sadly for you I am not interested to waste myself to a man like you.”

His eyes became a little darker “Careful now.” Richie hissed “ You don’t know anything about me” he gave a stern warning.

“That’s it? Is that his best answer?!” Her mind laughed. She was used to far more insulting and cynical replies from him. “Yes you will win this debate” her confidence told her.

“Oh believe me Rich I’ve learnt more than I have ever intended to know about you. You’re a cruel lunatic and no woman will ever come to you willingly; that I know for sure!” she spat, regretting immediately “Damn this was too much.”

She was right. His features changed, his eyes grew murderous and in one swift movement Richie grabbed her by the elbow and scooped her up to her feet. His other hand wrapped so tight around her wrist she felt tears forming in her eyes and a sob escaped her throat “Oh God! Oh God!” her mind cried. She had crossed a thin line by using the word “lunatic”.

“Richie please I didn’t mean to…aaahhh” his grip so painful that cut her off.

“You!” he bellowed “You don’t know shit about me! You think me lunatic?! Let me show you what lunatic means”.

Panic crept over her and she tried to flee but he held her in an iron grip and the only thing she did was to piss him even more; if that was possible.  
Richie with brutal force shoved her backwards and she felt her back crash violently on the wooden wall behind her. She let a little cry and before she had time to move she found herself entrapped between the wall and his body and she could barely move. Her face was in the same height with his chest and she felt suffocating; the pressure of his body was too much and the way he was towering over her small frame made her feel powerless. The courage from before had left her entirely now; body shivering in terror and heart pounding in her chest. 

Kate tried to scan the road behind him with the hope to see her brother and Seth returning home but his broad chest was blocking her view and she couldn’t hear sounds of any car approaching their house. She was completely alone with him. Her mind screamed to fight and she brought her fists up to his chest and started pounding him, trying to push him away. To no avail. He was much bigger than her and much stronger. With little effort he captured both her wrist in one big hand and pinned them over her head; his other hand wrapped around her neck firmly. She could try to scream but that was pointless; there was no one nearby to hear her and that would just infuriate him more. There was no escaping his wrath.

“That’s it” she thought; “he is going to kill me”. Kate had seen Richie kill people before and she knew of the things he was capable of. Now tears were running freely down her cheeks and her breath hitched. She closed her eyes and waited the inevitable but it never came…instead she felt his thump moving up and down caressing her neck where her pulse was beating. “What is he doing?”

“Look at me” his voice was calm but with no tenderness in it. She kept her breath and didn’t move.

“I said look at me” he commanded more impatient now.

When she still didn’t move he tightened his hold on her neck, his fingers digging into her delicate flesh and with a pained sob she jerked her eyes open and looked at him. He was much taller than her and she had to throw her head back in order to look at his face. His expression wasn’t revealing anything. Neither anger nor murderous instincts. He was just looking at her, scanning her face with his eyes. They were so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

They stayed like that for a long moment; observing each other. Kate remembered how she used to find him beautiful before he revealed his true nature. After all he was a handsome man; tall with a muscular body and that face! White skin, strong jaw, full lips and those eyes, those intense grim eyes. But all these were just a good cover and Kate knew it. Richard’s mind was too fucked up to deal with. She might have a little crush on him at the beginning (well not exactly a crush but the kind of fascination a teen girl could feel about a sexy mysterious criminal) but that was history now. She had spent the last month trying to avoid him, keep a distance from him but her behavior seemed to irritate him more.

After what seemed like ages he spoke softly, calmly like they were two friends chatting casually.

“Do you really believe that?”

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came. Richie removed his hand from her throat and caressed her cheek gently with his fingers. Kate inhaled a long shaky breath that helped to clear her mind and looked at him again; his expression dark and his eyes fixed on her lips. When she spoke her voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Rich…. Richard” She swallow hard before she continue “Richard pl…please let me go”.

He bowed his head closer; his face now only inches from hers and whispered.

“Answer my question Katie” 

His fingers were burning her skin where he was touching her and he moved them to seize her chin and hold her face still. He was so calm but Kate knew better and she didn’t like this… this calmness, she knew that Richie’s demeanor could change in a blink of an eye. That calmness was just the silence before the great storm. She gathered her wits.

“Richie the others would be here soon. Seth and Scott… they are coming.. Please I am begging you let me go” said the last phrase with an extra plea in her voice. She prayed that her words would put some sense in his head.

He glared at her through half-closed eyes and chuckled but his fingers clenched her chin a little tighter.

“Don’t worry about them…you should worry about other things right now”. He paused and after a moment he demanded again“Answer. My. Question! Do you believe that?

“Believe what?”

“That I am crazy?” 

She shook her head a fast “no” and swallowed again.

“But you said it” he pointed out. 

“Yeah my stupidity to call you crazy without Seth around” she thought but instead she pleaded once more.

“I m sorry Richie, I m sorry… I didn’t mean to…to be rude… I…I just was mad at you. She hadn’t realize she was weeping all this time but she felt her mouth salty, her lips had started swelling and her eyes were burning from the salty tears that were blurring her vision. 

“How pathetic I must look right now” she told to herself with bitterness “You stupid asshole, you are gonna pay for this, for everything. I will make you pay!” But another voice in her head scolded “Stop It. There is no payback or you would keep finding yourself at the same situation over and over again. He is crazy, he is dangerous and he is a killer. Just get the hell out of here” She was lost in her inner debate when Richie frowned and asked with fake surprise. 

“Mad? With me? Why?” He was mocking her and enjoying every minute of it.

She didn’t answer; she just lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze.

“Come on now… what did I say?” He asked with pure innocence in his voice.

“He has me where he wants me” Kate thought with bitterness but she answered anyway.

“You said I looked like a whore”

He shrugged “Did I?!” And chuckled. “Well… and… as you pointed out I have my way with whores. Let’s say… they seem to “enjoy me”. So we have something in common, don’t we Katie Cakes? You look like a whore with that…(he moved his fingers to play with the strings of her top) and I like whores; the true question is” and with that he brushed her ear with his lips “Would you “enjoy” me Katie?”

Before she had the time to elaborate with his words she felt his hand moving from her chin, run down her body and fondling the naked skin on her waist while the other hand still held her wrists pinned above her head. The familiar cold wave rushed over her spine once more; panic rolling of her. She was shaking and her mind went blank; she couldn’t think anything to say or do. 

She stayed still and lifeless as his eyes started devouring her body till they stopped in her belly not so far from where his hand was resting. He stayed like that for a while and then his hand and eyes started to move in perfect unison and trail a path up on her exposed flesh until they stopped just before her collarbone; just above the curve of her breasts. He didn’t move his hand to cup her breasts though; he just let it caressing her collarbone and he looked like he was giving an inner battle to decide what he should do next. 

Kate held her breath once more and now she could hear how his breath quickened; coming out louder and heavier. The look in his face became wild like he was about to attack her. She could see his pupils dilating behind his glasses and she felt a certain pressure in her hip.

“OK that’s enough” Katie’s mind snapped and she start fighting with anew strength; she was screaming at him and struggling to free her hands.

“Stop it! Stop! Take your hands of me. Let me go.” “Don’t touch me you… you... maniac”.

She was fighting with such vigor, trying to bite him, kick him; do whatever she could to shift her body as far as she could.  
That caught him off guard and his grip on her loosened a bit. But the next moment the corner of his mouth hitched in delight and looked her in a provoking manner.  
Kate fumed and kept scrambling for her freedom but the result was different from what she was hoping to achieve. With all that movement, she unintentionally kept brushing her hips onto his groin until Richie let out a primitive growl and immobilized her once more with the hand at her wrists squeezing painfully and the other seizing a fistful of hair and pulling back until she stopped moving and let out a cry. Kate cursed her weakness.

“Tsk Tsk such a vulgar language Katie Cakes. Who would have thought; the priest’s daughter has little claws after all! Let me show you what your little claws do to me”.

And with that he rocked his hips making sure she would feel his erection. Kate inhaled a sharp breath; she didn’t have this kind of intimacy with any man till now. Strange feelings washed over her body. It was terror and excitement and curiosity and fear; all at the same time. 

Her mind was racing “Is he going to rape now me or kill me or both?” She squeezed her eyes tighter and winced as she felt him rocking his hips again as he whispered with strained voice.

“If you raise your voice again or defy me I will show you what a lunatic like me can do to a little preacher’s daughter like you. Unless… you want me to show you right now?!... Do you Katie?” His voice was so deep and there was such longing dripping from it that Kate felt a strange dull ache building between her legs.  
Before she could stop it faint moan escaped her lips and that just pushed Richard over the edge. With a feral grunt he brought his mouth at her neck and started nipping and bitting her flesh there so greedily she was sure she would bare his marks for a long time. 

Richard’s body was quivering too; from all the effort to restrain himself. He was leaning so close now; his chest crashing hers, his hips pressing so hard she could feel his thick member throbbing inside his pants, his mouth open at the gape of her neck, marking her as his. His breath hoarse and so hot she thought it would melt her skin.  
He rocked his hips again and again; he was so hard and she could feel him suffocating in his trousers. Kate let out a little whimper and felt her knees weakening. Strange sensations rushed over her body and that uninvited ache between her legs was unbearable now. Her body screamed for more and without realizing it she moved her hips to meet up with his thrust. Richard made a throaty noise and moved his hand behind her neck to unlace her top.

“That’s not right” her mind yelled “If you let him there is no turning back. Are you ready to lose yourself to him”. She wasn’t. She had to stop him. But…How? 

She opened her mouth and with shaky voice she begged.

“Richie please stop. I can’t.” 

He stopped struggling with the strings but his hand stayed there gripping firmly the back of her neck while his mouth continued assaulting her tender flesh.

“Richie stop, stop” she tried to move her head to make him stop but he didn’t let her, in the contrary he sunk his teeth deeper breaking her flesh and earning more cries from her lips. But immediately after, she felt his wet warm tongue licking and soothing her wounded skin; washing the pain away and the sensation was incredible. Her mind shouting “NO” but her body responding at every single touch of his. She dropped her head back and moaned.

“Rich…ahhh… stop it. We can’t”

Suddenly his hand wasn’t at the back of her neck anymore but lower between them; unbuckling his belt. That broke her trance. Everything was happening to fast. Panic and fear overtook her body once more.

“I said no. NO STOP.” He didn’t…The more she was trashing with her body the more excited he got.

She was hysterical now; once again pleading and screaming.

“Don’t do it Richie..Please oh God please Don’t. I am begging you…please please!” But her words fell in deaf ears. He was too far gone to regain some self control now.

With all the struggling her top had removed a little, revealing her round firm tits. He seemed to notice that because as he was working with pants his mouth moved further down and she felt his lips closing around her stiff nipple and sucking hard at it. She let something between a moan and a cry; even Kate wasn’t sure about; it was pain and pleasure tangled together. His voice a hard rasp between her breasts.

“You are mine. Mine. Fuck, I need you. I need you”. 

Then she heard it; tires moving on the road. Her heart skipped. Seth, Scott, they were coming to her rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie heard it too because he removed his mouth from her breast and adjusted her top back in its place but didn’t let her go. He was still holding her captive when car doors opened and closed behind him.

Scott eyes were filled with anxiety as he glared at Seth who held up his palm at his direction to warn him not to say or do anything stupid. Richard glanced above his shoulder and greeted his brother casualy as if nothing was wrong.

“Hey, Seth. How was the ride?" 

Seth, who was used to scan his surroundings fast (a critical skill to his previous job), saw Kate’s red and swelling eyes, the purple marks on her neck and Richie’s belt hang open.  
“Damn you Richie” He cursed silently.

“Rich what are you doing? He asked with caution.

“I’ m having a nice conversation with Katie. Right Katie Cakes? Richie whispered with a rough edge.

Her eyes moved at Seth and back to Richie again. He looked so peaceful like he really believed they were just having a nice little chat.

Seth moved a little closer “I see…Hey Richie can we talk for a sec..alone? Seth demanded rather asked.

With no rush Richard released Kate and headed to Seth’s direction with such tranquility in his movements that was just outrageous. Seth addressed to Scott.

“Take your sister inside and make sure she is ok” and with that he turned his back to them and started walking at the opposite direction knowing that Richard was following right behind. When they’ve reached far enough to not be heard by the others, he stopped and turned to face Richard.

“What the hell did you think you were doing back there?” And before Richie replied he continued “I thought we have solved this out and came to an agreement!” 

Richie shrugged innocently. “I don’t remember any agreement Seth.”

Seth huffed and closed his eyes seeking patience. 

“We agreed you would keep your hands of the girl Richie.” 

Richard arched his eyebrows “I didn’t make such an agreement Seth”

“We talked about this Rich…”Seth hissed. He was trying so hard not to lose his cool but it was impossible with Richie's attitude. Seth knew his brother very well. If he pushed too hard on this Richie's reaction wouldn't be what Seth was trying to achieve. He had to be patience despite the fact that he was fuming with rage.

“No you talked, I listened and that was all. I didn’t give you any promises Seth.  
”  
“Yes, yes you did. You promised not to touch her!”

“Unless she wanted me to” Richard said smiling.

Seth ran his hand through his hair and felt his blood boiling.

“Fuck! Fuck you Richie! You know perfectly well what I am talking about. You won’t lay a finger at her or…”

“…Or what brother? What will you do? Kill me?” Richard said with a cocky smile on his lips. 

Seth fumed.

“She wants me Seth” Richard continued “I know she does, I can feel it. I can have her you know...and it's not really your business.”

Seth’s mouths hang open and for a second he was just looking at Richard trying to figure out what he should say next. “Rich please listen to me; she does not want you! She is scared of you. Have you started having those visions again?” 

Richard looked incredulous at his brother “I.AM.NOT.CRAZY” 

Seth brought his palms up in a defensive stance. “I didn’t say such thing bro. I am just saying you might misunderstood her.”

“I don’t”

“Common Richie, Don’t you see the poor girl is terrified by you?” He tried to reason with him.

“You are wrong brother; I can prove it to you. I can see the signs!”

“Ok let’s pretend for a moment you are wrong and I am right; she is way too young and inexperienced to give you any signs and despite that you cannot have her.”

“Why? Because…. maybe you want her for yourself?” Richie said provokingly. 

Seth let a heavy sigh and shook his head. “No! Fuck no! I don’t want her; she’s just a child Rich.” This was more difficult than Seth expected to be.

“You were holding her against her will Rich and she was crying and she was scared so don’t tell me bullshits about the signs she is giving you”

Richard remained silent for a sec eyeing his brother. “You will see it soon. I am not a liar Seth”

Seth held his hands up in surrender “Ok OK! If Kate really has feelings for you, let her approach you. Just…give her some space Rich. Let her decide…ok?”

He saw Richard nodding yes."Finally" Seth thought.

“Promise Rich. You won’t force her.”

“I won’t” Richard said after some consideration. 

Seth was still mad but he had managed to achieve what he was hopping for. Richie gave him his word that he wouldn't approach the girl again without her consent. Plus he didn't want to destroy the newfound fragile piece between he and his brother so Seth decided to let the whole insident pass without any further mention. He gave Richie a soft peck at the back and started walking to the house. 

“Come. I am starving”.


	4. Chapter 4

RICHARD's pov

He was walking towards the house; anger boiling inside him and Richard tried to hold his temper. 

“How does Seth dare bossing me around? I was right, right about everything all time long and the only thing Seth ever did was questioning me and doubting every single actιon I ever made. And I am right about Kate” Richie thought "That has nothing to do with my previous visions, this is something completely different”. 

He had dreamed about her; he was still dreaming about her and he knew from the moment he had cast his eyes on this pure, innocent girl that she was going to be his salvation.  
The first time he saw her he had been astonished by her beauty; she had these cat shaped blue eyes that were piercing his soul every time she was looking at him, fair silky skin and the most delicious lips he had ever seen; full, luscious and pink. She was tiny, small boned but with a body to kill for, smooth, firm with slender legs, flat belly and well shaped curves. Every time she was near him with those perfect hips swinging around and her long golden locks dancing at her back, numerous feelings were rushing over him; most of them not so gallant. If in that stunning beauty you add her innocent pristine soul, her sweet character and her shy behavior (she hadn’t the slightest idea of how alluring she really was) then the result could drive any man crazy.

He had been so overwhelmed by her and he had made that pretty clear. At the beginning she seemed to respond at that but after Titty Twister she had closed to herself and started avoiding him.

He had thought to approach her many times, claim her, protect her but he was feeling that she was blaming him for everything, just like his brother did. That hurt him. He wanted to erase her from his mind so he had started being harsh with her, ignoring her or insulting her in every way possible. No luck; she continued assaulting his dreams every night and during the day it was even more difficult for him to deal with his feelings for her. She was tormenting him; every sound from her lips, every swing of her body was a torture. And now they were living under the same roof; he couldn’t stand it anymore. He was feeling his insides burning from longing, his pulse quickening every time she approached, his mind aching from lust and he had to use all the self control he could muster to restrain himself. The times he couldn’t stand it any longer and he was about to burst out; he would rush in the empty fields behind the house and took long walks to clear his mind and collect himself up. That became a daily habit.

Seth had noticed it. After the things between them started to cool down, he questioned him several times about it and when Richard refused to explain, Seth presumed that Santanico was guiding his brother once more. So Richard had to reveal the true reason. Seth was furious; he had noticed his brother’s affection towards the girl but Richard hadn’t try anything so far and Seth suspected that Richie had surpassed his previous needs and settled to just admire the girl from a distance. But now Seth could see the desire burn in Richie’s eyes, the raw need he had for Katie and he started to worry about her safety. They had argued and argued until he made Richard promise he wouldn’t touch Kate. 

Till this morning Richard had managed to stay true on his promise. When Seth and Scott left for the town, he left too for his usual walk leaving Kate in the house alone.  
But today the weather was too hot and dry and he soon felt the need to be under the soothing coolness of the house. He was returning home feeling calmer and relaxed when he spotted Kate on the porch. He stopped dead in his tracks. She was lying in a chair, half naked, her eyes closed wearing nothing but a tiny bikini.  
He took some time just to look at her, admire her. Then his eyes started wandering at her body and he felt the familiar burn in his loins. He had only seen her once before in swimsuit but back then she had covered her body with a towel almost immediately and he didn’t have the chance to admire her. But now he did. She was wearing a pink bikini that hugged her womanly places perfectly and that made his imagination stir and that excited him further more. Her skin was smooth and perfect, her hips and breasts were firm revealing the young of her age. 

A few minutes had passed and she still hadn’t noticed his presence. “Maybe she is sleeping” he thought and curiosity got the better of him. He felt the urge to approach a little closer so he took a few cautious steps towards her and when she still didn’t move, he closed the distance between them and came to stand above her. All the desires he had so desperately fought to stifle came alive at once. He felt his needs overpowering him and his only thought was to straddle her and finally find the peace he so desperately needed.

He was lost in his thought when she stirred and opened her eyes. She propped up on her elbows and frowned in confusion forming little wrinkles between her eyes. A second passed and she kept looking at him puzzled trying to figure out who he was. He decided to give her a clue. He opened his mouth and come out with the first nasty comment he could think. An annoyed expression formed on her face as she recognized him. She curled her lips and replied back.

He had presumed that after his cruel comment she would shrivel in shame and scatter away but she was still there; insolence radiating from her.

“That is new” He mused. He was not used to this behavior. She would usually cower back and leave defeated. She had never challenged him so recklessly before or reply back with such arrogance. Today she was revealing a new side of her that was annoying and thrilling at the same time. She was turning him on so fucking much. His mind overflew with the things he would like to do to this new Katie.“I could teach her a lesson or two for this defiance” he smiled to self. At that moment he should had turned and walked away leaving her there; he knew he should but his feet refused to follow the order. He wanted to see how far she would go with this, so he let his gaze travel lazily to her body making sure she would notice the way he paused momentarily at her curves.  
She was still gazing at him unfazed. “Well well well… are we feeling brave today?!” he thought “This is a very interesting game to play.”  
Richie smiled amused…He knew that she was playing above her abilities. So he scooted a little closer and decided to check how far he would have to go to hit her limits. He came up with a really nasty comment about her outfit. Kate’s nostrils flared out like they had picked a fowl scent and she answered. Her answer found him unprepared and took him aback. He blinked a couple times and decided to tantalize her further more. He watched her as she sucked her bottom lip weighing her options but a moment later she came up with a really harsh answer.

He felt wrath bubbling inside him. “How she dares to speak to me like that”. He opened his mouth and warned her but before he could muster his composure the second blow came and it was harder than the first. And he lost it; every ounce of self control. His ears started buzzing and he felt fury overrun his body and mind. He couldn’t think clear anymore. 

Before he knew it, he was pressing her to the wall with his hand on her neck. She tried to fight back but he restrained her easily. He paused for a moment and breathed hard to calm down. He didn’t want to harm her, he never would. He took a minute to study her. She was so petite, so vulnerable. Her fragile form trapped helplessly between his body and the wall; utterly in his power. His hand was closing entirely around her neck and he could crash it with minimum effort. He felt her body beneath his, shivering, her breasts against his chest, her nipples moving with every little breath she exhaled. His lust was taking the upper hand; her smell in his nostrils was intoxicating. He wasn’t mad anymore; the only thing he wanted was to sooth her, kiss her, feel her warm soft skin under his hands. He caressed her neck with his thump; he could feel how her pulse was quickening. How much he wanted to kiss her there but her little cries and pleas prevented him from doing so.

He spoke softly ordering her to open her eyes. He wanted for her to look at him and see the depth of his need for her. “I know you need me too” he thought “I can sense it since the first time I lay eyes upon you…That special bond we share. We are made for each other”. When she refused to obey, he repeated again a little more impatient. When she still didn’t move he felt his anger take its place on his mind once more. 

Richie's mind said with bitterness “She doesn’t even want to look at you”. And the small voice in his head rebuked him again “She can’t stand you. All you are for her is a crazy bastard that led her into a fucking blood bath.”But then a second voice spoke, a malicious voice “Make her see with whom she is really dealing with. She came asking for it. All her coy games…she only seeks to taunt you. To torment you. She wants you to run after her. Make her regret her insolence. You can have her if you want. Claim her as yours, before someone else do it for you. She is yours, only yours. Claim her”. The voice in his mind challenged.

Richard looked at Kate and a twisted smile formed on his lips. The voice from before repeating “Claim her”. Like a predator who plays with his prey he started teasing her, provoking her with his words. The more she pleaded, the more she cried and her breath quickened, the more excited he felt. His cock started swelling and from the sharp breath she inhaled he knew she felt it too. She was petrified with an incredulous look on her face. “So pure” he thought “Untouched. Unspoiled”.

He was about to let his hand roam on her chest when she burst out and started fighting fiercely. He didn’t see that coming but none the less he was pleased. He always enjoined a good little fight. It made things spicier and when he would finally subdue her (and he would) the pleasure would be greater. As she was fighting to free herself, he felt his erection being brushed at her abdominal area and the friction was too much for his engorged member to bear. He heard a primal growl escaping his lips and rocked his hips to release some of the tension that had gathered inside his trousers. She squealed but stayed perfectly still.

“I will make you relish my touch. I will make you come undone at my hands” he glared at her sensual lips with greed. 

The things he would do to her….the way he wanted to ravish her… She had taunted him enough. “You will learn what your coy games can bring upon you.” His mind filled with images of her naked form squirming under his massive body, how her screams would sound while he’ll driving his virile cock inside that virginal little pussy of hers, what little noises of pleasure she would make. 

He rocked his hips once again and she flinched. “God this is bliss” his mind said and his body moved on his own accord and rocked his hips again and again.  
And then he heard it; that faint moan escaping her lips and he lost it. All his restrains broke. Frenzy overtook him. He had to taste her. He bit her neck and savored her taste. God! She was delicious! He started nipping and biting and licking at her flesh; unable to stop. He knew that she would bear his marks on her neck but he couldn't care less.

Richard could hear her little pleas and cries but he was too far gone to stop now. She might plead for her freedom but her body responded differently. He could feel her nipples harden and then he noticed that the tiny fabric covering them had been moved out of his way. Without a second thought he brought his mouth down and closed his lips around them. God, the way she was trembling under his touch. He wanted more, much more. His cock was so hard and suffocating in its prison. He started working with his belt to free himself. He was about to scoop her up and guide them straight in his bed when the noise from a car approaching pull him off his feral high and he cursed silently. He had to postpone his plans till the next time they would be alone and he knew that his brother would make this extremelly hard to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate was sitting at the edge of her bed still shivering. Scott was walking back and forth the room with heavy steps. Finally he stopped and gifted her with a hard look.

“What the hell was that Kate? What did you do?”

She glared at him through burning eyes. “What did I do Scott? How dare you?” Kate was yelling now “You left me with the lunatic…alone. You are the one who are insisting to stay with them but I have had enough.”

And with that she turned her back at him and started crying. She was so embarrassed she could die right here and now. Kate and Scott were close enough but she still felt numb every time she had to discuss things like that with him. And now he had seen her pinned on a wall with an older man asailing her body...Oh Dear God! She felt so small and wished for her to just vanish right now. She hid her face in her hands; she didn’t want her brother see her tears when she felt Scott’s hesitant hand on her shoulder and the mattress behind her dip and bounce.

“Sorry Katie. I didn’t mean to upset you more…It’s just that it scared the hell out of me seeing him hold you like this. I know that I'm your big brother and it's up to me to protect you from situations like this but the guy is a fucking assassin. How in hell can I protect you sis? I am just saying that you have to be more careful around him.”

“I am tired to be careful and cautious and to look over my shoulder all the time Scott. I just want to be normal again.” She took a deep breath and continued “That’s why I have decided to leave this place Scott”.

Scott looked at her saying nothing.

“I am sorry… I know you like this…” she waved with her hand “…adventurous life but it’s not for me Scott. I want my daily routine back”.

Scott shook his head with understanding “I know Katie I know…I have thought it too. This is not a place for a young girl.” He paused “When do you want for us to return home?” he asked. At that Katie let out a happy squeal and hugged her brother.

“Ohh Scott, thank you. You are making the right choice you’ll see.” Then she grew more serious and continued.

“Hey I know you like it here and that you see Seth as a brother but he is not. I know that he is a good man; but Seth and Richard have still many issues to solve.”

“I know” Scott agreed. 

They stayed in silence for a while and then Scott stood up and offered his hand to her “Come! You must starve”.

Kate shook her head “I don’t feel like eating right now. I think I will stay up here for a little while”

When he saw Scott’s suspicious gaze, she hurried to continue “I m fine! Really” and forced a fake smile on her face. Scott hesitated.

“You’re sure he didn’t hurt you?”

Kate felt her cheeks flush red again “Yes I am sure”.

Scott bent and placed a kiss on her temple “I’ll see you down Katie” and hurried to add "When you feel ready!"

When Scott left the room Kate reclined on her bed. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. She fisted the covers and tried to control her pulse.  
She could still feel Richie’s hard erection rubbing on her hip, the pressure, his hot breath on her face, his lips on her skin, the unknown feeling building in her stomach and lower in her more intimate places. It was fear…yes… But something else too and she couldn’t explain it. It was new and had caused a strange ache between her legs.

“Stop it” her mind scolded her when she couldn’t dismiss the wanton thoughts from her mind. She got up and went in her bathroom to fill the tub  
.  
“A bath always takes the stress away” her mother used to say. She sunk in the tub letting the warm water carry her thoughts away from him…from Richard. 

“He is a monster who has killed women for his pleasure before. He would do it again” her sanity stated but her thoughts refused to follow. She couldn’t keep her mind from wondering what would have happened if her brother and Seth didn’t get there on time.  
“He would have raped you and broke your neck after…you should count yourself fortunate they came in time” her mind insisted.

Kate sat on her bottom and sighed “What’s wrong with me? I should be thankful that the boys came to my rescue. Only God knows what this lunatic had in mind for me.”  
She stayed in the water until her fingers wrinkled and when she was pleased enough with how effective the warm water had been for her nerves she removed herself from the tub and grabbed a clean puffy towel to dry her body. She had just wrapped the towel around her when she heard a knock on her door. Making sure she had adjusted the towel with enough modesty, she rushed in her bedroom and opened the door. 

It was Seth; standing with an apologetic look on his face. She clutched her towel a little tighter and stepped aside gesturing at him to come in.  
When inside, Seth opened his mouth but before he could speak he spotted the purple marks on her neck and his look went wild. She raised her hand and stated.

“It was not your fault Seth” and at the same time she brought her hair forth to cover the marks; a move that seemed to infuriate Seth further more.

“Still I should have seen this coming Katie” he said in a low voice.

“You couldn’t Seth. You are not responsible for your brother’s actions.”

“But I am. I am responsible for his actions. I keep defending him, when I know how dangerous he really is. But…. He is my brother and I…I…” he stopped and bowed his head. 

Kate felt sorry for him; she really liked Seth and he knew how hard he was trying to deal with Richie’s notorious demeanor all the time.

She reached and cupped his hand. “Seth stop blaming yourself”

He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have left you alone with him Katie. I should have guessed that this would eventually happen.”

Kate smiled sad at him. She knew that Seth would never let anything bad come to her. And he can't blame himself for Richie's actons. He couldn't forseen this would happen. So she tried to soothe him once more.

“Seth plea…” but he didn’t let her finish.

“For some time now I know Richard has feelings for you. I have found out only recently and I did try to change his mind; prevent him from trying anything stupid. Till now I believed we had solved this out but apparently I was wrong.”

Kate was listening with her mouth agape. “Richard has feelings for me….” Yes there was a chemistry between them...but that was weeks ago..Since their almost kiss Richard had made it clear enough that he couldn't stand her. Ofcourse she had noticed the way he was staring at her sometimes but she had assumed that Richard looked with that lustful gaze every woman inside his visual field.

“Seth I didn’t know”.

“No…how could you?! But I knew, and for that I feel responsible. I mean Kate… he is my brother and I love him, Only God knows how much but if he lay a single finger on you or harm you in any way I would kill him. I swear I would” 

Kate gave him a faint smile. “Thank you Seth. I hope that won’t be necessary.” 

She chose her next words carefully “Seth…me and Scott took a decision” she paused considering how she should proceed “We have decided to return back…if you let us leave.”

Seth looked at her and smiled. “You are not my prisoners Katie, not anymore at least” he joked “You could leave anytime you feel to….In fact I believe that might be for the best. You are good kids; you have no place among criminals.”

Kate laughed “Ohhh common Seth…you know…you are not that bad as you so hard try to look and we are certainly going to miss you.”

“Yeah, me too kido” he gave her hand a friendly squeeze. “When are you planning to leave us?” 

“I don’t know. We haven’t discuss all the details yet… but soon I guess”

He scratched his head. “Hemm… I have to ask you not so soon…You see I am trying to close a deal that would give us free passage to all Mexico and I need Scott by my side for that”

Kate frowned. “What kind of deal? And you need Scott for what exactly? Seth…?”

“No! NO! Nothing illegal. Well…illegal but no dangerous. I swear. We just have to regain some of the money we lost and transfer an amount to a contact. He then, will give us free passage wherever we want in Mexico. Better than be stuck in this fucking desert forever, don’t you think?”

“A contact? A contact like Carlos?!”

Seth raised a finger. “Good point! Well I was hoping not like Carlos.”

“And what do you need Scott for?”

“Your brother is a freaky genius regarding technology and stuff, I, on the other hand, am not. You see the whole arrangement would take place hmmm…let’s say “virtually”.  
“But you have to find the money first.”

“Yeah…about that…We might have solve that already” 

She held her palms up. “I don’t wanna know. And for how long would you need his services?”

“For the time being I am waiting for further instructions. So I’m asking you to be a little patient. There is something else too; I want to make sure no more of these bloodsuckers will come after you when you leave”

“How much time you need? A week? Two?”

“Maybe! Maybe a month. I cannot tell for sure.”

“Ok we’re staying. For a month! Do whatever you have to do but make sure Scott won’t get involved much.”

“Thanks princess.” he hesitated to speak next. “Kate may I ask you something?” he didn’t wait for permission and continued “Have you ever given Richie, even unintentionally, the idea that you have feelings for him?" 

“Why would you ask such a thing?” Kate replied a little harsher that she wished. She momentarilly remebered that dull ache between her legs when Richie had her pinned to that wall and instantly she tried to dismiss the thought. Had Seth noticed anything. He could read people easily...Did he saw something in her?

“I…don’t know…I just thought he might misunderstood something.”

“No Seth I’ve never treated him any different than I am treating you or Scott.” (What a lie her mind shouted).

“Ok princess just asking” and with that he opened the door to leave but instead stopped and turned to face her again. “Katie it should be better not let Richard know about your decision to leave. Not just yet. Let’s keep it to ourselves for now ok?”

She nodded. 

Seth posture’s relaxed a bit and continued more cheering now. “Well nice talk but it’s time for lunch and you’re coming down with me” he arched his finger to her. “You stayed enough hidden” and offered his hand to her “Shall we?”

Katie let a giggle. “He might be a notorious criminal but he certainly know to impress a lady” her mind mused. 

She chirped “Oh Sir, it would be my pleasure to accept your kind offer but” she made a gesture with her hand “This is not a proper outfit for a lady to wear and as you should know a lady must always look after her appearance.” And with a mischievous smile she thought “and it would be reckless to appear in the kitchen dressed like this….especially after today’s incident”. Kate felt a little shocked that she was joking about her previous “encounter” with Richie. “Well” her mind told her “maybe after the Culebras, little things can shock you anymore…”

It was his turn to laugh now. He tried to give a little emphasis on his speech and to mimic English accent (although he sounded like a bad Romanian actor).

“You made and excellent point my fair lady. I should leave you to attend your needs….” he made a deep curtsey and continued “So Madame I would take my leave now.” And with that he exited the room.

Kate rolled her eyes but in any cases she was feeling happier now, like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders “I’ll miss him so much” she sighed. Seth always found a way to cheer her up and every time she had found herself in trouble he had stood by her side. 

Nonetheless Kate skipped lunch and nobody came to her room to bother her. She felt grateful. She knew that the boys would respect her need for personal space after what she had been through this morning. She fought hard but she still couldn't comteplate with any of the things that had happened..she had almost get raped, her body had started a rebellion giving her all those strange, new and shameful feelings and last but not least she had found out that her assaulter had feelings for her... Richie had feelings for her...  
She closed her eyes and took a moment to soak in Seth's words.

“Richie has feelings for me? When did that happen? How?”. All this time she was convinced that he was loathing her but it seemed she couldn’t be more wrong.“So why is he acting like this?” her mind asked. “But that cant be true. He hates me; he makes it pretty clear every single day, he is so mean with me, so cruel. How he could have any feelings for me? But then, why would Seth say such a thing?”  
She shook her head no “Seth must be wrong” she thought, but a tiny voice in her head spoke differently “And what about the way he is staring at you when he thinks you won’t notice? What about what had happened this morning; his body pressed against yours with that hungry look in his eyes?”

The voice had a point and she couldn’t pretend otherwise. But still nothing made sense and she felt her head whirling. That was how men used to approach women; by insulting them? She damned her lack of experience and she decided to seek a second opinion on the matter. But from who??? There was no one she could turn for an advise! Kate puffed exausted and hid herself under the covers.

It was around dinner time when her stomach started to growl and protest. Kate still dreaded to face Richie but she had to come out eventually. Well all these wouldn't get solved any time soon and she couldn't starve so...she shield herself, walked to her vanity and tried to make herself presentable. When she was finally ready, Kate looked at her reflection smiling approvingly. She had settled with a yellow, low cut, summer dress; modest enough but it also hugged her body perfectly highlighting all the right places. She had let her long hair falling freely down her back. She didn’t have a choice anyway; she had to cover the bruises on her neck somehow.

“Perfect” she smiled and headed towards the door but stopped before she opened it.

Her mind scolded. “What the hell are you doing? Why are you dressed like this?” She had tried so hard to hide herself all day long and now when she was finally leaving the confidents of her room she was dressed up like she was attending to a fucking tea party... 

The same voice hissed again “Its dinner; you shouldn’t bother to impress them.”

“Shut up” Kate scolded her mind. “I have every right to look beautiful when I want to.” The reply came harsher "Is this the reason? You don't look very devastated about what Richie almost did to you...Maybe Seth is right..Maybe you give Richie reasons to believe that you want him..Look at you! How hard are you trying to impress him ..huh?". Kate closed her eyes and pressed her forehead hard with the tips of her fingers trying to dismiss the annoying thoughts. She stayed like that for a moment and when she felt her mind relaxing a bit, she opened her eyes, she straighten her posture and walked out of her room with confidence, ready to confront her demons.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was climbing down the stairs but before her foot hit the last step she stopped again.  
“I won’t make it in time for dinner if I keep up with this pace” she thought but her feet refused to obey. It was just that she dread her next encounter with Richie. She might have acted cool in front of Seth and Scott but the truth was she really dreaded to face him again. Not only from fear; but shame too. She couldn’t stop thinking about their previous intimacy. If he had just assaulted her verbally or kept her pinned at the wall yelling at her she would be mad at him for couple days ignoring him and that would be all, but now things were different. He had assaulted her in a more intimate way and she was feeling mad, confused ashamed and excited, all at the same time. She hadn’t had the slightest idea of how she should behave next; be angry, be cool and act like nothing happened, be cautious …maybe? She couldn’t decide. And she had to solve this alone. Kate huffed agitated.Why things had to be so complicated? She pressed her mind to think of a way to act in front of Richie but no matter how hard she tried no behavior seemed apropriate enough. At the end Kate rolled her eyes defeated. Well if she had to solve this alone then so be it! She lifted her head up, mustered all her courage and walked in the kitchen. Scott and Seth, who were sitting around the table talking, paused and smiled at her. “Finally” Seth gestured the empty chair next to him. “May I say you look stunning princess?” She gifted him a wide smile and moved to sit next to him. She hadn’t spot Richie yet…”Maybe he is trying to avoid me as I am trying to avoid him” “Well...well… Look who comes to join us? Did her Majesty decide to leave her quarters at last and honor us with her presence?!” Kate turned her head and saw him standing against the counter behind her, studying her with arms crossed. She opened her mouth to reply but thought twice and decided against; instead she turned to Seth again and tried to change the subject 

“Oh Gosh! Seth it smells delicious. What have you prepared? You know…every day passes you’re getting better at this” 

Seth cocked a brow and said. “Well…we can’t starve to death”

Kate pouted her lips. “That’s no fair…! I can coo…” 

But Scott and Seth uttered in one voice. “You can’t cook!” and Scott continued “For the hundredth time sis your cooking sucks!” and he addressed to Seth. “Do you remember that thing…what was it…a cake?”

Seth stared at the sealing and exclaimed “Oh God! I was trying to forget it!”

Kate shoved her tongue at them and spat trying to sound hurt. “You’re jerks!” and the three of them burst into laughter.

When they calmed down she gave them a genuine smile and stated.

“We should start. I am dying to taste it!”

“Right away” Seth served their plates and with a swift motion of his hand he announced “Let the feast begins.”

All this time Kate could sense Richie’s eyes fixed at her back. Some time passed and he was still standing behind her.  
Seth gave him a frustrated look. After what seemed like forever Kate heard him moving and he came to sit across her. He was facing her now with eyes darting fire. Kate shallow past a lump in her throat and kept her eyes focused on her plate. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, the loud sounds he heart was making and she felt her palms sweating from anxiety..."Relax! realax! You are not alone now...!" her mind tried to reassure her. She must have looked awfwl because Seth tried to appease some of the tension around them.

“So princess do you like it?” NO answer came. “Kate?”

“Hmm..What?” Kate looked at Seth puzzled “Sorry Seth, I wasn’t listening”.

“I asked about the food. Do you like it?"

“Oh yes its delicious” she smiled politely but before she turned her focus on her plate again Richie spoke.

“MY my…The princess gave her approval bro. You should be thrilled about it.”

Kate gave him a gravely look and bit her tongue to prevent an answer from escaping her lips.

Richard folded his hands behind his head and gazed at her daringly. Seth and Scott stayed silent looking each other worryingly until Seth decided to take the matters at his hands.

“Richie, that’s enough. Can’t we have just one peaceful meal together? Why do you always have to act like this?” Seth was trying really hard to put up with Richard's attitude. He knew that his patience was wearing thin and he prayed that Richie could feel that too and take a few steps back. They were so close to strike a deal with those who run things around here and he needed Richie in order to achieve that. So Seth even though he wasn't a religious man that very moment closed his eyes and prayed to God for his brother to find some common reason. Beacuse if he didn't Seth was sure he was going to murder Richard.

Richie’s face remained placid, his gaze still on Kate. “Acting how exactly Brother? Am I the only one who finds her attitude annoying?”

That was the drop that filled the glass and Kate jumped up slamming her fists on the table. Shame and awkwardness had given their place to fury. "Seth must be wrong!There is no way this jerk has feelings for me." Her mind screamed.

“What’s your problem you…you stupid man? (Even after the time she had spent with Gecko brothers she hadn’t learn how to curse properly). What have I ever done to you to hate me that much?” She felt her pulse beating faster and her face burning from anger.

Now it was Richard’s turn to stand; his provoking smile fainted giving its place to something darker.

Before she spoke next, Kate peeked a look through the corner of her eye and saw Seth and Scott standing up; ready to come to her aid.  
“Well I am not all alone now you asshole” her mind celebrated. She scanned his face trying to guess his next move. He hadn’t said anything yet; he was just standing there, hands on the table and storming eyes. She took a deep breath and with all the confidence Seth’s and Scott’s presence was offering to her she uttered.

“I am sick with your f…(she inhaled)….ffucking games Richard. You are a major prick and I am done with you." Kate wished she had the courage to confront him about his actions against her earlier this morning but she just couldn't bring herself to discuss that matter so openly. 

Richard dropped his head back and laughed. “My games? What about your manipulative little games ah? You think yourself above us? That with your chirping and smiling you can have us at your beck and call whenever you feel to? Like a spoiled fucking princess?”

Kate was fuming now and dug her nails in her palms to gain some control. She had never acted like a spoiled brat and Richard had no right to accuse her as such. Especially after his constant talent to cause them problems. “Don’t let him drag you to another fight! That’s exactly what he wants; to drag you down at his own level.” Her mind warned. But despite her better judgement to ignore his spiteful words and to not give him the satisfaction of a reply, Kate wanted so desperately to come up with a realy nasty answer to rub in his face and to afflict him more and an idea flashed her mind. She knew how to irk him...

She gave him a saucy smile and said with the most imperious voice she could muster.

“You know something Richard. You have figured me out…Bravo… (She applauded). You are sooo clever (said that with mocking emphasis). I was indeed trying to have all of you at my beck and call but then I came to realize (extended her finger) that a princess like me (pointed herself with superior edge) cannot be surrounded by insignificant little boys like you (pointed him). So from now on, I. Do. Not. Permit. You to talk to me, address to me, look at me. Not even think of me. I am going to pretend that you don’t exist and I am suggesting you do the same. And as the princess I am (she hit her palm on the table), this is my command….(and added through gritted teeth)…Do I make myself clear you stupid little boy?”

And the hell got loose...

Richard with a brutal kick sent the table fly across the room where it landed with a loud crack and stormed at her direction. He would have reached her, if Seth hadn’t thrown his body in his way and with every ounce of strength he possessed, pushed Richard back.  
Richie took a couple steps back to hold his balance and looked at his brother with animalistic wrath. 

“Stay out of this Seth”. And with that he rushed forward again. Seth pushed hard at his chest again and tried to restrain him but Richard was bigger and so infuriated at the moment that he would soon overpower his brother. How things got out of hand so quickly...He again should have prevented that from happen. He just couldn't understand why his fucking brother was so pissed off with Katie all the time; especially when he was claiming that he had a soft spot for her... Seth knew he was about to lose this fight. With strained voice yelled at Scott who looked the scene petrified.

“Take your sister up.” And when Scott hesitated “Fuck…Now”

Scott grabbed Kate’s elbow but she refused to move.

“No. NO. I am not going anywhere. I am done hiding.” She looked at Richard who was straggling with his brother and continued in a defying manner.

“I am not afraid of you Richie. What are you going to do? Hit me? Kill me? Come. Do it” she opened her arms inviting. 

Seth, who was now panting from all the effort, cursed. 

“Fuck! Katie, get the hell out of here”. But for a moment his concentration broke and he felt a searing pain in his stomach and all the air leaving his lungs. He stumbled and collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees trying to catch up with his breath.

Richard walked past him, stopped before Kate and leaned over her placing both his hands on the wall framing her. Again! Scott made an attempt to come closer but Richard, without looking at him, raised his hand to warn him not to.  
Kate felt tears filling her eyes. Not because she was afraid for her life but beacuse she had just found herself trapped again. In the same day. She felt frustration wash over her. "Enough is enough!" her mind screamed "Let's solve this out once and for all!" So Kate gathered her courage and titled her head to confront him but she felt the familiar panic lurking inside her mind and threaten to take over once more. She clenched her fists and managed to hold her ground but all this effort took its toll. She was shivering and her knees weakened. She tried her best to look brave. 

“Are you going to hit me? She uttered and looked straight into his eyes refusing to break contact.

His chest was moving up and down. He was panting. When he didn’t reply she continued.

“I am not afraid of you Richie” Despite her raging breath that statement came out so calmly and it seemed to soften his hard features a little.

“I don’t wish to frighten you”. his voice harsh but not dangerous like before.

“Then why you do it? Why you treat me like this? I have always considered you as my friend. Never wrong you, never mistreat you. Why you hate me so much? Please tell me how have I wronged you? Whatever the reason is please forgive me” She tried to sound calm but her voice had started to quiver.

He didn’t expect that confession and his ominous demeanor melted. Her words rang in his ears “Consider you as my friend”. His felt his chest tightening; like an invisible hand held a grip on his heart and squeezed tightly. He remained silent for a moment before he hissed.

“I am not your fucking friend” and with that he stormed out of the room.

Kate took some deep breaths and looked around. The room was a mess. Smashed wood and broking glasses scattered all over the floor. Seth still on his knees clinching at his stomach and Scott petrified looking at her. She should be terrified. But the only thing she could feel was a deadly calmness inside her. She just couldn’t bother her mind anymore for the day. Without a word she turned and retired to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since their last fight and Kate couldn’t bring herself to forget nor to relax. 

Richard on the other hand looked more than relaxed and that irritated her further more. He was totally ignoring her; not even bothering to make his usual sharp comments about her person. Seth and Scott were avoiding the subject as well.

“How he could do that? Behaving like nothing happened between us? Like I don’t exist?” her mind asked furious.

At first she had thought that his distant behavior would do her good but Kate soon found out that it was bothering her even more than his usual insulting words.  
The little voice in her head commented “You said him to not think of you again nor speak to you again. So it’s your fault”. 

She was pacing inside her room trying to figure out what was going on inside her head.

“Ok, he almost raped me few days before and now, after all this time fighting and debating he has finally left me in peace and that’s bothering me why exactly?”  
She tried her best to find an answer but she found none “That’s because there is no answer” her mind stated again.

Fair enough…but then why she had this frustrating feeling all the time; like she was missing something, like she was feeling empty, alone and sad? Why every time she would cross paths with him, she was feeling so overwhelmed and her cheeks flushed red?

“God I am so foolish” she whispered. For the past seven days she was always found herself caught in this inner debate; struggling to clear her mind. But she couldn’t. Impure thoughts filled her mind and her dreams had been overrun by visual images of him between her legs; doing unspeakable things to her. Her hormones were on fire and every time her mind went back to that day her body quivered from forbidden desires. She could still sense his lips on her skin, how his hands had touched her, like no other man ever had.

Kate closed her eyes. Richie had awaken something inside her; something that not even Kate knew that existed. She stayed still for a while but soon she felt the familiar and extremely annoying wetness gathering in her ladies parts once more. She jerked herself up and muttered “This has to stop. I am not gonna start behaving like I am some cheap woman.”  
She run in her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water several times until the burn from her cheek started to cool down. Kate looked in the mirror and thought with bitterness “What’s wrong with me?”  
God how she wished her mother was alive. A few tears left her eyes and run down her cheek. “Mama I need you so much” she mumbled. In the past every time she had a problem to deal with she would run to her mother seeking her advice and comfort; but now she was all alone. She didn’t even have a girlfriend to discuss with her about what was going on with her mind and body. Maybe a female company could said soothing words to her and reassured that those thoughts were normal for a teen girl. But instead she was surrounded by guys; two of them much older than her.  
She shook her head and lifted her chin up.

“Well in that case, one of the boys should advice me about.”  
She stifled the sting of embarrassment she felt and tried to decide if she should speak to Scott or Seth; definitely not Richard…

“No Scott!” her mind stated “It’s your brother and that kind of thoughts are far too intimate to discuss them with him”. She frowned “What about Seth? Well he is no relative and he is far more experienced than Scott…. So Seth it is then”

She fixed her hair, straightened her dress and left her room seeking for Seth. 

She found him bending beside the car with tools in hands, examining the tires. He was sweating with his clothes covered in yellow dust. Kate approached him with light steps and came to stand next to his kneeling figure.  
Seth turned his body towards hers and lifted his head to face her. Kate couldn’t help but notice the way his gaze lingered for a moment at her lower body; taking in the sight of her bare legs before he raised his head and smiled at her. She shifted her weight from one foot to other awkwardly before she smile back to him.

“Hey princess” he greeted cheerfully “What can I do for you?”

“Hem… do you have a moment so we can talk?”

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up “Sure! Everything’s ok baby girl?” he sounded a little more serious now. 

“Yeah everything’s ok. Just wanted your opinion on something” Kate felt nervous and started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

Seth frowned. He could see her fingers tugging the cloth of her dress. “I am all ears princess”. 

Kate thought for a moment how she should begin and decided the simpler the better. She took a deep breath and started.

“Seth, as you know, the four of us are living together for some time now”

He cut her off jesting “Yes I am well aware of that” but she raised her hand and stated “Don’t interrupt please” and continued. 

“As I said we are living together for some time now and we have become some sort of a family thing. Correct?” she didn’t let him reply “So… It would be wise to rely upon my family for any kind of advice I would need…Correct?”

Seth nodded and Kate proceeded “What about if I was in need of a more personal kind of advice.” She stopped and gazed him.

His jaw tightened a little before he spoke. “And what kind of advice do you need princess?” He had a bad feeling about this but none the less he let her continue.

“I want to ask you some…things… about men and women” she said with small voice.

Seth run his hand through his hair and looked confused.

“You want me to tell you what exactly? How the babies are born?” he chuckled.

She looked annoyed “No! No Seth! I mean I know the basics…I…I just…”she shrugged her shoulders “I guess I want you to teach me more than just the basics”.

His eyes widen, mouth dropped open and for a while he was just starring at her. Seeing the expression on his face she hurried to add with a stern voice.

“I don’t want you to show me Seth! AWE!” she made a face.

He cocked his brow “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t get the AWE!” he brought his hands up and motioned at his body “Is this looking like an AWE to you babe?”

Kate couldn’t hold back a little giggle “Oh common Seth. Don’t look so offended, you know what I meant….” She remained silent for a minute smiling at him. When her smile fainted she resumed.

“I just want to learn some more specific details”

His voice was a little deeper when he spoke next. “How specific? Do you have anything particular in mind?”

“Well I might have” she paused and started fidgeting again clenching and unclenching her little fists. Seth urged her.

“Shoot it and be done with it”

She gathered her wits and uttered. “I want you to teach me how to approach a guy”.

“Well that’s not hard! You stand close to him, wave your hand and say: Hi I am Kate! Nice to meet you!” he joked and by the expression in her face he could tell she didn’t find him funny. 

She fumed. “That’s not what I meant Seth! I want to tell me how to approach a man…..sexually.” She said the last word whispering. “You know, any kind of hint would be helpful”.

Seth scratched the back of his head “Well…you know there are hints and tips I could tell you but you have to meet the guy first.”

Kate swallowed and rumbled in her chest “What if I already know him?”

Seth’s mind worked fast and the look he gave her was priceless….it was like someone had punched him in the face. She wanted to laugh but managed to hold it back.  
“Kate you are not referring to….I mean you could not possibly mean…Richie…?” he asked hopping he hadn’t guessed correctly.

Kate crossed arms in her chest “And what if I do mean Richie”.

Seth was incredulous now. He turned his back at her and started pacing forth and back. He was mad… so mad. She could hear him swearing and cursing through his teeth.  
“Fuck…what the fuck Kate. Do you have a fucking death wish girl? ”

Kate opened her mouth but he cut her off with a sharp move of his hand.

“Don’t….Damn!”

She lowered her head and kept her eyes on her feet. Some time passed and neither of them spoke. After what seemed like forever Seth calmed down and decided to break the silence.

“Have you lost your fucking mind princess?” 

When she still didn’t look at him his voice softened a bit. “Hey, princess?” He stepped closer and grabbed her by the shoulders firm enough but not to cause her pain. He bowed his head so it could be at the same level with hers “Hey baby girl. I am sorry; I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

Kate raised her eyes slowly but she was still averting his gaze. She stammered with a trembling voice “Are you mad with me?”

Seth sighed “Yes I am! In matter of fact I am seriously pissed off right now…but not with you princess. Hey, hey, look at me” he used his fingers to lift her chin gently.  
She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was still mad but she could also see worry and affection inside them.

“Katie, listen to me please. You can’t expect from me to sit back and be ok with that… because I won’t.” He explained softly like he was dealing with a stupid little child.

“Seth you don’t understand….”

“I do! I do understand princess” He took a stray lock away from her face and tucked it behind her ear “You see it is natural for a young girl like you to feel drawn by a more experienced man and especially when she spends all her days around him but this doesn’t mean that it is right too.”

She chewed her bottom lip “But why I feel like this then?”

“Like what princess?”  
She looked at him and a crimson red spread to her cheeks “Like I am….aching… when I am close to him?"

Seth took a moment to examine her face…She was out stunning; blushing shyly and chewing that pink plump lip of hers. Just for a moment he felt the urge to bite this lip to feel what its tastes like and that bothered him a lot. He dismissed the awkward feeling and stated.

“You feel that not because of Richie but because you’re changing princess. You’re becoming a woman and your body has needs.”

“Needs?” her blush deepened.

He chuckled and stroked her cheek “Yes baby girl, needs” and continued more serious now “Needs you can’t fulfill here”.

“Why? Why I cannot do what I want?” she asked defying him.

“Because, that would be unwise. And dangerous for all of us.”

“Why that would be dangerous?” she demanded. She knew the answer but asked the question nonetheless.

Seth tried to hold his temper “Are you serious Kate. Don’t tell me you don’t see the danger lurking at the corner. Have you forgotten what Richie almost did to you?”

“No but…”

“There is no “but”. You won’t go down that path.”

“What are you implying?

“I am not implying anything. I am saying it crystal clear. You won’t get to mess with Richie. I won’t permit it. 

She pushed him off stomping her heels on the ground “You are not my father Seth! You can’t tell me what to do”.

Seth bit down a curse and his face looked dangerous now “Believe it or not I can! In matter of fact you are going to do exactly as I say Kate”.

Her face burnt from anger “I Won’t!”

“Fuck Kate! Do you really want to mess with Richard? Be my guest! Do it! But don’t come back crawling and asking for help when you see that you can’t handle him. Cause I’ve already warned you.

She felt her confidence leaving her and muttered with a tiny voice “Maybe I could handle him.”

Seth shook his head “You can’t! Believe me! I know! I’ve tried it”.

When she didn’t reply he added. “Kate, I know Richie too damn well! He is my brother! And I am telling you for sure he is not the right person for you!”

She sighed “Who is the right person for me then Seth?”

“I do not know princess. Some boy at your age; perhaps. But not him! Kate you have seen Richie and you know of the things he is capable off. He acts possessively towards you now…imagine how he would be if the two of you become a couple. Possessive, needy, jealous, dangerous…I mean he would drive you crazy and he won’t let you leave. And if you do, he will keep tracking you down again and again.

He stopped and Kate felt intimidated by his words. Seth was speaking the truth and she knew it. How stupid of her to think that she and Richie could be together in any way. And how stupid to reveal her childish fantasies to Seth. She was feeling so small and ashamed. 

Seth seemed to know exactly what was going on inside her head and tried to sooth her.

“Princess there is nothing to feel ashamed about. Those impulsions you feel, are perfectly normal for a young girl like you. Plus when two people are living under the same roof for so long they might develop feelings for each other. Nothing wrong with that! I am just saying that despite what you might believe, you are not in love with Richie. You just need someone to “lay” your attention onto. If you were living in that little town of yours with all that boys courting you would you ever cast your eyes to a man like my brother? Would you?” Seth felt exhausted “God that was a fucking long speech.”

Kate shook her head “I wouldn’t.”

He relaxed. “See baby girl! 

“Yes but in that case why I don’t have those…impulsions towards you.”

Seth felt a jolt of jealousy in his chest but overlooked it. “Well shits happen!”

Kate insisted “Yeah but why am I feeling sad now that he is ignoring me?”

Seth sighed “Because you were used to having his attention good or bad and you were flattered and now that it’s gone you miss that feeling.”

After some consideration Kate bowed her head defeated “You’re right. God I am an idiot”.

“You are not an idiot …just teenage.” 

She gave him a shy smile “Don’t tell please.”

Seth brought his fingers to his chest and crossed them. “Not in a million years sweetie.”

When alone, Seth inhaled and massaged his temple…. “God that was hard”.

He always thought teen girls were difficult to deal with but that was just too much…He had to keep an eye at both of them now. A teenage in heat with her hormones hitting red and his fucked up brother…. “That would be a challenging thing to do” his mind joked.  
He began walking towards his car when her previous words popped into his mind “why I don’t have those…impulsions towards you?” And jealousy washed over him again.  
“Fuck” he cursed out loud. He wouldn’t let himself fall in the same trap. “Same rules apply for you big guy” his mind scolded “You are not like your brother, you don’t have a thing for under aged girls….she is just around you all the time…with that perfect little ass…Stop it! You just need to go to town and have a good, old fashion laid to forget about her.”


	8. Chapter 8

Two more weeks passed and life seemed to have return to normal. Almost to normal!

Seth and Richie were spending more time together now (the whole day actually) and they seemed to have left behind all their previous arguments. The two of them and Scott were hanging out all day long and Kate was starting to feel like an outcast.

They would always do men’s thing’s like fixing the car or something in the house or talking about cars or about sports or the job they were about to do or about women…sometimes even about porn stars. And they were ignoring her completely. 

“I have become their damn maid” she told to herself as she was trying to tide up their mess. At the beginning …yeah… it was true they were behaving like she was their delicate princess (again…except Richard) but now…Seth was avoiding her, so did Richard and Scott was following them around; leaving her alone.

Kate looked at her hands…dirty socks in one hand and a filthy mug in the other. “Ok that’s has to stop” and with that she dropped them on the floor and walked out the house just in time to see them hopping in the car for their usual ride to town.

She fumed “Not once they have invited me to go with them. Once!”

After their talk with Seth, Kate had felt so relaxed. It wasn’t what she was hoping to hear but none the less it had calmed down her nerves a bit. So Kate tried hard to suppress all her impure thoughts she had and bury them deep inside her. And she had succeeded pretty damn well… For two weeks in a row she was ignoring Richard just like he did… except one time she had to pass near him and accidentally brushed her leg on his. His whole body stiffened immediately at her touch…sending tingles inside her belly…but that was all. So she couldn’t understand Seth’s sudden change towards her.

“I’ve done exactly what he told me to do. Why is he still mad at me?” She thought about talking with him, to find out what’s wrong but she was tired to worry about Gecko brothers 24/7.  
“If they enjoy ignoring me then why I should care about them” and she decide that her behavior should change too.

“Not your maid anymore fellas…And from tomorrow I am coming to town with you!” she uttered through gritted teeth as she watched the car disappearing behind a turn.


	9. Chapter 9

Her eyes jerked open and she tried to sit up. The room was dark save for the dim moonlight coming from her window. She grabbed her watch and as her eyes adjusted to the blackness she saw it was past five. She held her head a little higher and saw no car in the parking lot.

“What…”she mumbled “Where are they.” 

She stood up and searched the darkness outside with her eyes; no sign of a car. Worry washed over her. Had anything happened to them? She remembered the deal they were trying to close. She exited her room fast and checked their bedrooms…nothing! She stormed down the stairs hoping to see them lying in the living room…nothing! She felt panic rising inside her. 

She tried to think “What I am going to do? I can’t call the police. No one knows we are here. What to do? What to do? My phone!" She turned and stormed upstairs to grab her phone…she tried to call Seth…nothing…nor Scott!

Two more hours passed and Kate started to breathe with difficulty. She was about to walk outside and start looking for them when she heard it. The car! She rushed down the stairs again, stumbling in her own feet and slammed the door open. 

And she felt pure white hot wrath overtaken her whole body. Here they were! Reeling back and forth; with huge drunken smiles on their faces. 

Seth lifted a hand and waved “Hey beautiful” while Richie and Scott struggled to keep their balance.

She hissed with voice quivering from anger “Have you lost your minds? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

When neither answered nor seemed much troubled with her words she started shouting “I didn’t know where you are and I was worried sick! How could you do that?”

Richie tried to focus on her with foggy eyes and mocked “OH did the princess lost her beauty sleep?”

Before her mind explode in thousand pieces she took a moment to calm and measured what she wanted to do and what she should do. She wanted to open her mouth and come up with every curse she has ever learnt and abandon them right there, leave them in that house alone; but where she would go. She didn’t have her passport or her I.D. or any money. All these were locked up in the RV and Richie had the keys hidden somewhere. 

“Wait till morning” she thought “Wait till morning.” She gave them a disgusted glare and walked inside again, straight to her room and locked the door behind her.

When she reclined to her bed she was still fuming “Tomorrow” she whispered “Tomorrow.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was noon when a soft knock came at her door. Kate didn’t bother to answer. She had woken up early, packed all her belongings and now she was just sitting placid in her bed. The knock came again a little louder now followed by a worried voice.

“Kate?” It was Seth

Still she didn’t answer. 

“Kate? Are you awake?”'

Nothing. Seth insisted. “Can we talk?”

“I have nothing to say to you Seth. Go away”.

“Baby girl, please open the door”.

“No! Go away!”

“And what? Will you stay there forever? Come now open the door.”

“I said LEAVE” she raised her voice.

Seth paused for a moment and then added.

“You know I can break it? Right?”

“I don’t care!”

A second voice came to add. It was Scott.

“Common Katie! Let us in! We’re sorry”.

Frustrated she got up, unlooked the door and took some steps backwards. Seth turned the handle and opened the door slowly. 

They had those looks in their faces; like kids caught with their hand in the jar. She almost felt sorry about them…Almost!  
Kate didn’t speak; just stood still; staring at them. Seth made a move to step inside but she crossed her arms and said.

“No Need! I can hear you crystal clear from where you are standing”.

Scott and Seth looked each other for a moment and then back at her. When they saw the pile of clothes and bags on her bed Seth hurried to start.

“What those are for?”

Kate turned her head slightly to look at her baggage and said unfazed. “I am leaving!”

Scott mumbled “When?”

“Now!” She looked at Seth “Can I have my keys back please?” and extended her hand palm up.

Seth remained silent gazing at her. When he didn’t reply she waved her hand a little more impatient “Keys please!”

“Princess…”

“I am not your princess. It seems I am your f….fucking maid…not even that! Because If I was anything to you, you wouldn’t behave like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I don’t exist! Like I am nothing! Nothing that matters anyway! So give me my keys and I will save you from my presence.”

Scott tried to speak “Kate the road’s not safe for a gir….”

She burst out. “OOH but this house in the middle of nowhere is perfectly safe for a girl to be left alone? Especially during the night. What did you think? That you can do whatever you want? Passing your days however you want? And I would be left behind waiting for you like a faithful fucking slave! Has ever cross your mind the thought that I have a life too…and I want to live it?”

Kate was practically screaming now; her face had turned red and veins were popping out her neck. Richard came to stand behind them and asked “What’s all the fuss about” but seeing Kate so furious decided to keep quiet. Seth took a step forward and brought his palms up trying to calm her.

“You are right princess. You are right! I am sorry.” He motioned towards the others “We are sorry! We shouldn’t have neglected you. Please can you forgive us?”

“I want to leave” Kate said with stubborn voice.

Richie looked incredulous at Seth “Leave?” but Seth beckoned him to stop.

“You will princess. You will! I am just asking to stay a little longer and I promise everything will be fixed.”

“How?” she asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders “Just tell me what you want princess”.

“Anything?”

Seth waved his hands to give emphasis “Anything!”

Kate thought for a moment “Very well! I won’t be your maid anymore”

“Done”

Kate snorted “I am not finished! I want you and Scott start devoting some of your time to me! And during that time you won’t be allowed to speak of cars, sports or women!” she gave him a hard look and continued “And I am taking the car whenever I want and ride up to town. These are my terms or I am leaving right this instance. Do we have a deal?”

Before Seth replied, Richard stepped forward “You are not taking the car! It’s too dangerous for a girl like you to drive alone on those roads!”

She huffed. “A girl like me? Hah! If men like you took a license then believe me I most certainly can drive on those roads!”

“You…” Richard begun but Seth cut him off “Agreed!”

Richard turned to face him “What the hell Seth! She won’t drive to town all by herself . It’s too dangerous.”

Kate used a sickenly sweet tone “OH common…Don’t tell me you are worrying about my safety now!”

Richard ignored her and resumed staring at Seth who arched his brows and uttered “She is a big girl bro! She can go if she wants to!”

“She is not mature enough to drive up there alone”

Kate cleared her throat “I am right here you know”. 

But Richard ignored her once more “I won’t allow it Seth”!

“What are you gonna do bro? Lock her inside?”

Richie shrugged “If that’s necessary”!

Kate looked both of them with mouth agape “What? WHAT? I am leaving! Give me the keys! The KEYS!”

Richard looked at her and cocked his brow “No! What are you gonna do. Walk home?”

Kate glared him through blazing eyes “If that’s necessary!” and she pushed past them, stormed out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house. She run so fast she wasn’t feeling the ground under her feet. She could hear voices behind her; calling at her but she didn’t stop. Her anger was feeding her legs. She didn’t know for how long she was running when she finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked around; no one was behind her. 

Fuck! She was in the desert all alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate sat down and tried to pick up her options. Turn back? She shook her head No Never! She couldn't stand the humiliation if she did. Move ahead? She looked at the dead fields around her. Neither!

“What am I going to do?”

Few hours passed and she still couldn’t decide what to do. She looked at the horizon as the sun started disappearing behind the mountains. She felt the desert chill spreading to her body and hid her face in her palms. How she would manage to spend the night in this wilderness alone? Desperation crawled inside her. She should get up and try to find a shelter. But which path she should follow. In the dark everything seemed exactly the same.

“It matters not where I go. The danger is the same.” She tried to force her body to get up but her legs were so numb that refused to follow the order. “Common now get up, get up” she urged and rubbed her legs to spread some warmth.  
She was caught in her inner debate when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and tossed her above a shoulder. She didn’t have time to see who it was as her face crashed at his backside but when the dizziness passed she knew perfectly well who her captor was. She struggled but rough hands kept her in place; one in her bottom and the other on the small of her back.

“Let me down Richard” she demanded.

He didn’t bother to answer just kept walking with big steady strides. Kate struggled a little more trying to free her legs when a hard smack landed on her rear.

For a moment she couldn’t believe what had just happened. She felt a sharp sting spreading all over her bottom and when she opened her mouth “What are yo…” Crack, another smack came harder than the first.  
She yelped and felt her eyes watering. Another hard smack and she couldn’t hold back a cry. 

“Aaahhh! Stop it!” Crack, crack two more hard blows followed. Her flesh burnt and throbbed at the spot his big hand kept landing. She had never felt more humiliated in her whole life. 

She threatened him. “You are going to pay for this Richie! Let me down!” Her words didn’t faze him a bit instead he struck her again. 

She cried out “Ouch! Ahhh! Put me down, put…AHHHh… How dare you? Ahhhh stop you’re hurting me!”

“That’s the point Katie” he raised his hand and landed it hard on her buttocks again. Several blows followed in a row; each even harder than the former one. It seemed like he was using all his strength.

“AHHh I am going to…” she sniffled.

He laughed “Do what?” Three more blows followed. The sting and the pain were unbearable and Kate felt her bottom on fire. Tears flowed in rivers.

Richie grew serious now “Have” smack “You” Smack “Any” Smack “Idea” smack smack “How dangerous the desert is” Smack smack. She was sobbing in earnest now.

“Say you’re sorry or I swear you won’t be able to sit for a week.” he barked.

“NO” she managed to say between her sobs. 

“As you wish” he growled and his hand started to move up and down her raw buttocks with such vigor she could barely breathe; every exhale was a pained cry. Every time his hand struck her wounded flesh a loud sound echoed at her ears. When she couldn’t take any more she whined pitifully.

“Please stop! Please.”

He let his hand rest on her sore bottom and demanded “Was that enough for you or you want some more?”

She sobbed “No please!!!”

“Will you comply?”

Before she control he tongue she spat “Fuck you” and immediately cursed herself.

“I don’t believe you’ve learnt your lesson yet princess” and with that she felt his hand leaving her bottom. Her mind raced and before his hand land on her flesh again, she brought her mouth and bit hard at his backside.

Richie let out a growl and dropped her on the ground. She landed on her back and winced.

He turned to face her; touching his back. Kate’s face was stained with tears and her hair a tangled mess. She raised her eyes to meet his stare but she couldn’t descry his features well in the dim light. She knew it though; he was furious.

He glanced hard before start striding towards her. Kate edged backwards frantically, using her elbows and feet to crawl as fast as she could. But he was faster; he grabbed one ankle and pulled her towards his body. She kicked hard to free herself but he caught her other leg easily and held her still. He fell on his knees too and now he was straddling her; immobilizing her legs with his knees and keep them apart. She found herself at his mercy once more. They started fighting and for some time the only noises they made were growls and grunts until she pushed hard at his chest yelling.

“Get off me Richard” 

Richie pinned her hands on the ground and stated  
.  
“I am not finished with you Kate” Using his knees he jerked her legs further apart and placed his lower body between her thighs in an utterly provoking pose. “You and I have some unfinished business!” 

She knew perfectly well at what he was referring to. Her body tensed up and she felt the familiar knot inside her stomach. Excitement and fear tangled together. She couldn’t see how she would escape him this time. She yelped as he pressed his body roughly on hers. 

Her skirt had been folded about her waist and she felt the rough fabric of his jeans scratching her bare skin. The only thing preventing him from getting what he wanted was their clothes.

He lowered his mouth to her lips but he didn’t kiss her; just let his lips lingering over hers.

Her voice barely a whisper. “What do you want Richie?”

He chuckled softly “Such an innocent little thing.”

She didn’t answer; her stare settled on his open mouth and waited.

Richie wet his lips with his tongue before continued.

“I want to do things to you Katie. In fact I intend to do things no man has ever done to you;” he touched his lips on hers “To your body…” and before Kate react he captured her mouth in a punishing kiss.

He kissed her hard and possessively; sucking and biting her lips at the same time. She kept her mouth shut tight at first (from utter shock mostly), but his demanding tongue started seeking entrance and soon she opened to allow him access. A moan escaped her lips at the feeling of his warm tongue slipping inside and devouring her mouth. The needs she had tried so hard to burry deep inside her came to surface at once. Every other worry lifted from her mind...All Seth's warnings, the danger that was lurking, how much she despised Richie only a few moments ago...everything! And the only thing that was left behind was need. Raw burning need! She kissed him back fiercely and their tongues started struggling together in a battle to gain control. When he finally broke the kiss to catch some air they both were panting.

He looked deep into her eyes. “Tell me what do you want Katie?

She opened her mouth but realized she couldn’t describe him what she wanted. She couldn’t even specify it inside her own head.

Richard insisted “Tell me what you want Kate!”

“I….I…don’t…” she muttered. How she could admit all the forbidden desires she had for him.

Richard’s lips curled up “Let me guess then” and with that she felt his hand moving between their bodies and hooking his fingers in the waistband of her underwear. He didn’t move further instead he gave her an eager look as to ask permission and hissed.

“Kate…?” 

The anticipation was killing her. She felt the familiar heat low in her belly and wetness pooling in her sex. She let her head fell back and mumbled.

“Yes…”  
In an instant he used his fingers to pull her panties down her legs till he stripped her from them completely. He paused for a moment to admire the sight before him. In the dim light he couldn’t see much just enough for his imagination to get wild. He could see how Kate was lying on the ground, legs spread open and her intimate places exposed for him only and he could tell that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glossy,. He felt his blood boiling and he had to use all his strength not to free his cock and plunge himself all the way inside of that pretty pussy of hers in one deep thrust.

Kate moved her hands to cover her modesty but he stopped her.

“Don’t hide from me” and started tracing a path till the tips of his fingers touched her outer lips. His voice hoarse “What you want me do?”

Kate’s breathing increased but remained silent. 

Richie smiled and started teasing her clit. He trailed just the tips of his fingers along the swollen lips, softly at first, making slow circles inside her folds. His other hand went to expose her breasts, flicking the nipple with his thumb, sucking it into his mouth and teasing the bud with his teeth. As he moved to suck her other nipple she could feel his breath quickening against her breast. He lightly teethed at the flesh and she moaned. He switched from breast to breast, teasing them with fingers and tongue, moving to kiss along the column of her neck and back down again.

Kate panted “Yes…God…Richie..Please” 

Content enough with his work on her breasts he moved his face close to hers but he didn’t kiss her; just stared at her while he was working her pussy with his fingers. Soon he felt his fingers soaking in her wetness and started working her faster. He pinched, pressed, fondled until she whimpered with need, bucking her hips as much as she could in the limited space between them. 

Richie’ voice was hoarse as he demanded. 

“What do you want Katie. I want to hear it.”

She let out soft moans before she breathed.

“I want you…I need you… to....to... touch me there.”

It was Richard’s turn now to let a lustful groan escape his throat and starting to tease her clit with a new vigor. He could feel how hot she was, how inviting. He let his thumb caressing her sensitive nob and as his middle finger traced her entrance they both cried out a moan. 

“Fuck you’re so wet” and without warning he buried a finger knuckle-deep inside her, the sudden pressure making her cry out. His eyes rolled back at the sensation. God how tight her pussy was. He could not stop from wondering how his cock will fit inside that little pussy of hers. He pumped his finger in and out of her at a steady pace fucking her with quick shallow thrusts, hearing all the needy noises she was making until her legs started shivering and her back arched desperately. 

Richie, ignoring her protests and the pained cry she let out, ininserted a second finger stretching her inner walls further more, flicked his thump against her exposed clit and increased his pace. Kate flinched at the invasion and tried to close her legs but he held her hips steady and he demanded with hoarse voice “Cum for me Kate! Common, cum for me beautiful”.

Richie’s cock was throbbing inside his pants. She could feel him rubbing his length in the soft skin of her thighs. His breath was coming fast through his nose and his eyes were piercing hers. Kate started moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers now and suddenly something like a hot wave exploded inside her; paralyzing her whole body. Every muscle went rigid, her cunt clenching his fingers in spasm after spasm of release. She cried out his name as she rode through her orgasm, her body a quivering mess and she felt him rocking his hips erratically; leaving a feral growl as he found his own release and collapsed on top of her. 

They hadn’t enough time to calm down when they heard Seth and Scott calling them from a distance. Richard got up helping Kate to stand and adjust her dress just before Scott’s face stick up from the dark.

“Hey Seth I found them! Right here” Scott Screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was Kate’s first ride to town. Richie had insisted that someone should go with her so Seth stepped in and offered to escort Kate and despite Richie’s objections that he should be the one to go with her, at the end Seth won.

Kate had squealed with joy and rushed to make herself ready. She thought hard about what she should wear at the first walk she had in weeks. She remembered how Richie had insisted to go with her and how he kept staring at her all morning and she decided to tease him a bit. She checked her wardrobe and came up with a really tantalizing outfit; a little too short white dress that left her whole back exposed. She let a naughty giggle; she couldn’t wait to see Richie’s expression. She would let him to slow burn till she and Seth come back. And she was right. The minute she stepped out the house Seth’s and Richard’s eyes popped out.

“You can’t possibly intend to go dressed like that?” Richard exclaimed.

Kate laughed and purred “Dressed like what Richie?” She could see how the muscles in his jaw tightened and she tried hard not to laugh.

Richie swallowed and gave her a murderous look before he turned his back to her and strode towards the house. 

Kate’s mind celebrated “You are going to measure you words from now on Richie!”

They didn’t have the time to discuss what happened between them because Scott wouldn’t leave her side all night and Seth came into her room first thing in the morning to tell her that they were going for a ride. Kate on the other hand didn't want anything to spoil her day so she burried every memory of the night before deep inside her. She would deal with everything later when she would return home...And she didn't looking forward to it...What had happened was big! Huge actually! She didn't know how to feel or think so she did what was easier for the time being; nothing! Of course there was this tickling sensation traveling up and down all over her body...but she could do nothing for it...so...she deciede to just ignore it!

During breakfast Richie kept giving her puzzled looks trying to decipher if she was mad with him or not and before he had the chance, Seth seized the opportunity to go with her.  
Richie was fuming now sitting next to Seth and waiting for Kate to get ready. He was lost in his thoughts when saw Seth’s mouth hang open. He followed his stare and now it was his turn to drop his jaw open. 

Kate was walking towards them with a provokingly short dress that left her legs exposed up to her thighs and with every swaying of her hips the fucking thing was gathering higher and higher almost revealing the soft curves of her bottom.

His first thought was to grab her and walk her straight to her room where he would literally rip the dress from her body and fuck her raw; instead he clutched his fists and tried to remain calm. “Fuck Kate…You’re lucky Seth is around” his mind spat. 

He could see the satisfaction in her face and he could also see the way his brother’s eyes roaming over her. He just couldn’t stand at the thought that every fucking man in town would stare at her with that same hungry look in his eyes. He tried to warn her but she replied with such insolence that he had to return to the house asap in order to keep his temper.

“Dread the moment I’ll find you alone Kate Cakes!”


	13. Chapter 13

The road was empty. They were driving for 20 minutes now and Seth hadn’t said a word to her; his vision fixed on the road ahead and she could see his knuckles turn white from the firm grip he had on the wheel.

Kate tuned on the radio and started humming along with the song. Ten more minutes passed before Seth opened his mouth and muttered.

“Nice stunt you gave back there Kate! What were you trying to achieve? Kill my brother or make him murder you?”

Kate shrugged casually “Neither! I’ve just wanted to look nice. What’s wrong with that?”

Seth glanced at her “Well princess “nice” isn’t exactly the right word to describe that dress…”

“Shut up!”

“When did you even start to dress like that?”

Kate smiled; Seth and Richie had way more similarities than they wanted to admit. For example they both were giving her a hard time about the clothes she was choosing to wear.

“Seth you may think whatever you want. I don’t mind you know!”

“You should!” Seth said in a gruff tone.

“Really? Why should I bother? It seems that you and Richie find flaws at everything I do.”

“Well maybe because we care about your well being…?”

“Don’t! I’ve never asked for it!”

Seth huffed “You’re a spoiled little brat…you know that?”

Kate laughed and stated. “Maybe…but you adore me either way!”

It was Seth’s turn to laugh now “Fuck me but we do! So princess what you wanna do today?”

“I don’t know…Shopping maybe…I would also love a frozen milkshake you know…wander around the city a bit…Stuff like these I guess.”

“Ok then. Sounds nice”

“What time we should be back?”

“No hurries…They are big boys…they can spend a day alone without burn the house to the ground I assume!”

Kate beamed at that “Really Seth we can spend the whole day in the city?”

Seth shrugged his shoulders and stated “Why not? I don’t see any harm!”

Kate squealed excited and clapped her hands together “Then we should definitely visit a local bar…for drinking and dancing…please Seth…please please please!”

Seth frowned and tried to look serious but she could tell he was just joking “Young lady…you know you are not allowed to drink yet…Right?”

She gave him a soft punch on his arm and said “I’ve done worst than this the last couple months” and continues with an alluring purr “Common Seth…May I have one little drink pleassssse…Just one!” 

Seth smiled but kept his voice serious. “Well…I think one is fine...”

Kate let a happy cheer, rushed over him and threw her hands around his neck hugging him.

“Thank you…Oh Seth we will have a wonderful time…You’ll see!”

As she hugged him he felt her little breasts being squeezed tightly at his side and an electric shockwave passed through him and he hurried to dismiss her. 

“Ok that’s enough. Back to your seat now…I’m driving!”

Kate reclined back to her seat and resumed humming the song on the radio.


	14. Chapter 14

They spent all day wandering around. Kate found cute little things to buy while Seth was giving angry warning looks at any man caught staring at her. Kate didn’t seem to notice as she kept visiting the places she wanted chirping merrily.

It was late in the evening when Seth suggested a nice traditional pub that he and Scott used to visit from time to time. It was a quiet little place and the regulars weren’t that creepy as in the other bars in town.

The place was nearly empty when they stepped in and they settled on the bar. The guy behind the counter was a middle aged bolt Mexican, friendly enough and he welcomed them with a huge smile.

“Allo amigo. Aah I see you brought your beautiful girl tonight.” And with that he motioned at Kate.

Seth returned the greeting. “How are you doing Pablo?”

The guy named Pablo arched his brows “No Troubles Senior. No complains. What can I get you?”  
“The usual for me”.

“And for your Bella chica?”

Seth looked at Kate “What do you want Kate?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never drunk before…”

Seth thought for a moment “I think you should try a light drink…something sweet maybe?” but before he gave the order Kate cut him off.

“No…If one drink is all I get tonight I want something strong. I’ll have the same as you!”

“Princess I don’t think you can handle tequila…Let me get you something more….”

But Kate shook her head. “No tequila is fine. Thank you!”

Seth turned to barman and shrugged his shoulders “You heard the lady!”

“Right away senior”  
…  
Kate held her glass; studying the yellow liquid inside. She smelled it and made a face of pure disgust.

Seth laughed “Told you princess…Give it to me and I’ll get you something else”.

“No I’ll drink it…It just smells so awful!”

“Well it tastes worst…”

“Awe Seth. How can you drink this stuff?”

“Years of practicing princess” Seth told her before he down his drink in one huge gulp and urge her “Common Kate drink!” 

Kate brought the glass on her lips and she just allowed her tongue to have a little taste. She immediately put the glass down and covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh God this shucks.”

“The first one yes…but the more you drink the better it tastes…” Seth waved his hand and ordered one more for himself.

When Pablo brought his second drink Seth grabbed both their drinks and said to Kate.

“And the secret is to know how to drink the first few ones” he handed one to Kate and said “Bottoms up Princess.” And he emptied his drink at once. Kate looked at Seth then her drink and back at Seth again.

“I can’t. I’m gonna be sick!”

Seth gave her an encouraging peck on the back “You won’t…Common Chica bottoms up!”

Kate sighed, brought the drink to her lips and tried to down it all at once but halfway she chocked and started coughing. She grabbed her throat and cried “God that burns.” as Seth burst to laughter.

“The next one will be better!”

“Next one? I thought you said just one” Kate said between coughing and breathing. 

Seth gave her a mischievous grin “And what? Stop your training now?”  
…  
Many shots later everything seemed funnier to Kate. She was reeling to her chair, head spinning and a huge silly grin on her face. Seth on the other hand seemed better; he had too a huge grin and glossy eyes but he could keep his body steadier than she. They had spent the last hour drinking and talking; teasing each other and laughing and Kate thought that this was one side of Seth she had never seen before and she loved it! He was funny and interesting when he was so relaxed. She was feeling really relaxed too. She started moving in the rhythm of the music and giggled.

“So that’s what you boys doing when in town…”

“Not always…We do other things too…” Seth said in a naughty tone.

Kate feigned shocked “To what other things are you referring to…senior Gecko?”

Seth raised his drink and stated “Things that might make a naïve little princess like yourself blush.”

Kate curled her lip “Two things! First you're lying and second I am not naive!”

Seth crossed his arms “I’m not…Pardon me but haven't you noticed the huge hickey on Richie’s neck?” and laughed.

Kate’s eyes widened. This wasn’t funny anymore. “No I haven't!” she cleared her throat “When?”

Seth’s dizziness didn’t allow him to see how her tone grew serious abruptly and he continued “From the other night…when we were late and you freaked out…Well at least now you know why it took us so long!”

Kate’s mind screamed and she suddenly felt nausea washing all over her. Richie and she made out right after he had slept with another woman. So much anger gathered inside her head that she felt like it was about to explode any minute now.

“Get me another shot.”

“Are you sure Princess?”

She didn’t reply instead she raised her head and ordered one more round and before Seth had time to touch his drink she downed them both. Kate felt her eyes watering and her body whirling. 

Somewhere beside her she heard Seth saying something like “Easy girl” but she couldn’t care less. She turned on her sit and saw that the place was more crowded now and people were dancing somewhere in the middle. Kate grabbed the wooden bar to keep her balance, stood up and stated.

“I want to dance. Come Seth let’s dance.” She reached for his hands.

“I’ll pass baby girl…Dancing isn’t exactly my thing!”

“You lose” and she stormed on the dance floor.

Seth ordered a couple more shots. He didn’t want to look at her while she was dancing but it was impossible not to. The way she was moving her body;…so slow…so seductively. How the hell did she learn to dance like this? He didn’t help but notice that a fine thin lair of sweat was covering her legs as she spurred her body around, bending, arching, swaying and dangling her hips. And soon he felt and uninviting twitch in his lower body.

“Fuck” he muttered and stood up. He waved at Kate and motioned towards the toilet. She nodded and continued dancing. He was halfway there when he felt soft hands wrapping around his waist and he spun only to find a brunette Mexican bimbo grinning at him with a lewd expression on her face.

He was too drunk and too aroused to dismiss her so he let the brunette press her curves against him and backed them in a corner. He didn’t know how much time had passed with her hands on his body working his erection when he heard men cheering and shouting. He scanned the place with his eyes to see what all this fuss was about and he soon found out. It was like someone kicked him in the nuts. With a harsh push he dismissed the brunette and walked towards the counter. Up there was Kate; giving one of the most sensual dances he had ever seen. With every bounce of her hips he could see the fabric of her dress hoisting up revealing her lacy panties; he and everyone else in the fucking place.

…10 minutes before…

Kate stopped dancing and opened her eyes; Seth’s seat was still empty.

“What the heck is he doing in that toilet?” She looked around searching for him. And in the same night a second wave of boiling rage hit her body. Seth was being pressed flat against the wall with a cheesy sultry girl all over him; kissing him, grinding her breasts on him, her hands doing unspeakable things to him and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

“How he dares? Being here with me and the same time hooking up with a random slut?”

Kate considered leaving but she decided to teach Seth a lesson. 

“If cheap sluts are what Gecko brothers enjoy then I’ll give you something to remember.”

She headed towards the spot they had been sitting before and ordered two more shots. After she emptied them both she felt like everything were just floating around her. She let a drunken laugh escape her lips and used the stool to leverage her body and stepped up on the counter. She was sooo drunk to give a second thought about it. She just closed her eyes and let the music carry her away. Soon she heard cheers and encouraging shouts and she opened her eyes only to find out that a crowd of men had gathered beneath her; gazing her with hungry lustful eyes. Normally she would blush with shame and flee but in her current state that just increased her confidence and she started dancing even more provokingly. She spun her head; her long hair flying around her, with every arch of her back her breasts rose and fell, her hips swirling and her feet hitting rhythmically the wooden surface. She closed her eyes again; the rhythm drifting her away once more and she hoisted her hair up revealing her beautiful neck when she heard a hoarse voice demanding.

“What the hell are you doing?” Oooh she knew that voice…

Kate opened her eyes lazily and gazed at a fuming Seth who stood a few steps away from her. His eyes were literally spitting fire. She gave him a salacious smile and continued dancing. Seth pushing and cursing came to stand right beneath her and barked.

“Kate? KATE?”

Kate stopped moving, bowed her head and glared at him; her whole posture screaming insolence.

Seth motioned with his finger. “Get down here now. NOW!”

Kate laughed and gave him a challenging “N-O!”

She was about to start her dance again when Seth seized her hips and with a rough haul he tossed her over his shoulder.

“Why you Geckos enjoy doing that?! God! Let me down Seth!”

Seth held her still and walked to the opposite direction towards the exit; hearing the disappointment mumbles of the men around him.

They were standing beside the car when he put her on her feet again. He was so angry….Kate could see how the muscles in his jaw tightened (another Gecko thing ). But she was pissed off too….First Richie hooked up with a slut right before they…and now Seth had disappeared to do the exact same thing when he was escorting her and afterwards he wouldn’t let her dance however she liked.

She clenched her fists and scoffed. “You have no right!”

“I have every fucking right when you disgrace yourself like that!”

“I’m going back inside!” but he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her back.

“You made yourself enough spectacle for the day!” he waved his hand “What the hell got into you?”

“I just wanted to dance…I don’t see how is this your problem!”

“You make it my FUCKING problem when you start acting like a fucking harlot. What is this…?”He motioned at her dress “The dress, the dance, your whole fucking attitude? What are you trying to prove?”

Kate glanced hard at him “Nothing…maybe I just feel that way!”

Seth ran his hands through his hair. “You’re telling me you’re feeling like a whore…Is that what are you telling me?”

She gave him a mocking smirk “Yeah Seth…maybe that’s exactly what I’m telling you! The way I see it you and Richie like whores so very much so I’m asking again what your fucking problem is.”

Seth was taken aback a little “So that’s what all this is about?”

Kate frowned and muttered “I saw you with that girl back there and the way you…”

Seth cut her off smiling “Baby girl that was nothing. She was nothing. She just happened to be there; available. There is nothing to be jealous about!” But that seemed to irritate her more.

“I’m no jealous Seth! You were supposed to be in there with me but instead you left me alone to hook up with a stranger. It’s not very polite you know!”

Seth shifted his body a little closer and looked straight into her eyes. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t” and his mind added “I just needed something to keep my thoughts clear of you.” 

Kate nodded and continued with a smaller voice “I just wish…sometimes…men look at me the way you were looking at her.”

Seth took a step closer “Oh they do princess! Believe me they do!”

Kate was too drunk and pissed to care about her next words so she stated with a bitter voice.

“Not the men I want!” and lifted her face just in time to see Seth’s reaction. 

Why she was telling him those things? Why she was even mad with him? She had never looked Seth that way before. Why was she jealous then? Why she felt being rejected when she saw him with another woman? She couldn’t give a rational explanation. None of those mattered to her that moment. The only thing inside her head was the need to irk him more and see how far she could get with that!

The air between them became suddenly thick. Seth’s eyes grew darker, a grim look on his face. For a moment he didn’t speak; he just stood there studying her. Forbidden impulsions rose inside him. He fought to gain control but his drunkenness made that extremely hard.  
He took a few steps forward and Kate backed till her back hit the car. Seth closed all the distance between them until their bodies were pressed together. He folded his hands around her waist and whispered.

“To whom are you referring to Katie?”

Kate held her head up to meet with his stare. She swallowed hard and muttered.  
“I’m referring to those who ignoring me…who refusing to dance with me…who have eyes only for other women” and in the end she exhaled “Men who don’t want me…”

“Is that what you believe?” 

“You left me alone for another woman..” 

Seth’s voice was low and husky as he spoke next.

“That’s what that little dance of yours was for? To piss me off? 

Kate lowered her eyes and a deep blush crept down her neck “Did I?” The tension radiating from their bodies made Kate feel even more lightheaded.

Seth’s grip around her waist tightened before he snarled “You know I could have killed every fucking asshole in that shithole just because he thought dirty of you? Right?”

Kate’s fingers tugged hard at his shirt as she let a faint “Why? Why do you care anyway?”

Seth let out a bitter chuckle “Can’t you see why?”

Kate’s eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. She used one hand and traced gently the line of his jaw feeling how the muscles there were twitching.

Seth’s body shuddered from raw need. “Fuck Kate! You’re playing a dangerous game!”

His words didn’t faze her at all; instead she pressed her body harder against his. “Why?”

Seth’s hands moved to cup her face. “Because I can fucking hurt you princess!”

They were so close now, their lips only inches apart; the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kate brushed the back of his neck with her fingers sending goosebumps run all over his spine.

“You would never hurt me Seth”

Seth shook his head desperately “I would princess…and with pleasure. You don’t know what kind of a man I am.”

Kate looked at him with disbelief “You're wrong...I know you…You would never harm me!”

Seth fingers dug deeper in her flesh causing Kate to leave a soft whimper. “Have you got any idea how fucking hard I am right now? Do you have any idea how hard I try to restrain myself right now? Have you any fucking idea of the things I could do to you right now?” Seth’s chest was heaving.

Kate looked at him and….felt him! Oh God he was hard…for her…She could feel him pressing his erection against her and that lit a fire inside her. She could see how Seth was struggling with his desires and that excited her further more.

“That’s why are you avoiding me?”

Seth’s voice when he spoke next had a sadness that pierced her heart “As I’ve said this is a dangerous game to play princess.” 

She watered her lips with her tongue and let a soft plea “Seth…I don’t care.”

He gave her an agonizing look “Baby girl don’t….please stop.”

But she insisted “Why not?”

“Fuck I can’t! You don’t get it! If we do this you’ll be mine and mine alone. And I’ll kill every fucker who’ll ever dare to lay eyes on you…even my own brother.”

Kate had little time to think…maybe it was the tequila…maybe how warm his skin was…maybe the desire radiating from his whole body…maybe his fierce speech…who knows? 

Next thing she knew was her teeth capturing his bottom lip between them and nipping hard at it. 

Seth let a ferocious grunt and kissed her back all teeth and open mouth. She immediately opened to accept his tongue and he wasted no time. He let his tongue explore all the soft curves inside her mouth. His kiss was aggressive and passionate at the same time. Kate tightened her grip at the back of his neck, pulling him closer till there was no space left between them. Seth groaned and bit her hard swallowing all her little sobs. His kiss was hot, it was burning her…it wasn’t like Richie’s; possessive, desperate and demanding but slow and savage and agonizing with such passion that made her legs went numb. At that moment Kate didn't have a clue of what she was doing but she knew one thing for certain...the brothers definitely knew how to kiss a girl! So different but so perfect!

When they finally broke off the kiss she licked her swollen lips and smiled .

“You kiss nothing like your brother!” and with that she felt her head spinning and her legs gave out.


	15. Chapter 15

Seth turned off the engine and stepped out the car. He went to open the back door when he heard Richie’s voice echoing behind him.

“Where the fuck you two have been?”

He turned to face his brother who now was standing a few steps away from the car.

Richard looked around confused “Where is Kate?”

Seth sighed and motioned at the back seats with his thump. “There! Help me carry her upstairs”.

Richard gave an incredulous look at Seth and then moved to see Kate lying unconscious at the back.

“What the hell happened?”

Seth scratched the back of his head and uttered “Nothing…She just passed out”.

Richard gave him an exasperated look “You son of a bitch…You let her drink?”

Seth had had enough for one night and he snarled at his brother “Richie please can you just shut your fucking mouth and help me get her inside…please! 

Richard growled something through his teeth, pushed his brother aside and scooped up Kate. Before he walked back to the house he glance at Seth and warned. “We are not finished…”

Seth threw his hands on the air frustrated “Give me a break Rich. I’m in no better state than she is. Save your preaching for tomorrow.”

Richie disappeared inside the house and Seth just stood there, trying to clear the chaos in his head. He had fucked up everything. He should have known better. How the hell let control slip out from his grasp like this…Fuck… 

Seth was mad; mad with himself and with her too… Why she had to be so fucking alluring? Why he couldn’t control himself when he was around her…He was not a fucking schoolboy; he had women before, he knew how to keep his needs at bay. But with her it was fucking impossible. 

Seth paced around the car; he didn’t want to go inside. Not just yet…He couldn’t deal with Richie right now.  
And his mind raced. What did she say to him right after she kissed him? 

“You kiss nothing like your brother! That’s what she said. ”

Seth feared that he could murder his brother in cold blood the moment he would step inside the house, so he hopped in the car again and drove off to the nearest bar.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate opened her eyes slowly and she immediately regret it. The bright light increased the pain in her head and she felt like someone had beaten the hell out of her. She tried to move but her body didn’t seem to comply. She let out a frustrated groan and shut her eyes again. She was feeling sick and she could hear the complaining noises her stomach was making.

“God I hate drinking…I won’t drink ever again…ever” 

She remained placid in her bed for some time before her mind starts clearing and the memories of the night before came back to her.  
She could remember how she and Seth downed some shots; remember them laughing and joking and how much she had enjoyed it. Then her brows frowned; Seth’s words about Richie’s activities came to her mind. She remembered her rage and how desperately she wanted to escape from her thoughts. She remembered seeing Seth with another girl and how much that annoyed her. She remembered ordering two more shots and after that everything was just a tangled mess ….She pushed her mind to remember but that only gave her a stronger headache.

She gave up and decided to ask Seth about.  
“I hope I didn’t do anything reckless” her mind dreaded…Kate prayed she hadn’t reveal anything of her private little session with Richie to Seth.  
“Well there is only one way to find out…” she sighed…

She could read Seth like an open book when he was mad with her…also if she had revealed anything last night then the brothers would probably screaming and arguing by now. She held her breath and listened carefully…nothing…no voices…no agues…nothing!

She relaxed and let her thought wander a bit. She smiled at the memories of the previous day…She had so much fun. Her mind wandered a little further; at the morning before their walk. The image of a fuming Richie made her laugh.

“Gosh that was priceless” but when her laughter fainted anxiety crept over her. The previous morning she had been so busy getting ready for her little trip that she didn’t have the time to bother about what had happened between her and Richie. And the truth was that what had happened was big; huge actually. 

Yesterday when Seth told her to get ready she felt some kind of relief. She had woken up with a strange feeling in her belly; not exactly shame nor anticipation, probably a mixture of both. She couldn’t stop thinking the way Richie’s hands had touched her or the places they had been. The way she was almost naked beneath him…God! She wasn’t ready to have this “talk” with Richie yet and she could tell by the way he was staring at her the previous morning that he was more than ready to do so. So she had tried hard to dismiss all the uncomfortable thoughts and focus on her upcoming little excursion. And she had felt more than happy when Seth suggested spending the whole day away from home.  
Kate chewed her bottom lip. But now here she was…And soon or later she would have to face Richie.  
“What should I tell him?” She knew now that she had feelings for him; that she wanted him…But she didn’t know if she was ready to be with him. That would just change everything. She remembered Seth’s words “He won’t let you leave” and her heart sunk. Was that the life she wanted; to spend her whole life next to a criminal?  
Kate sighed…The more she was thinking about it the more dead-end it appeared to be. A bunch of different options ran through her head.

“ If I want him then I should be with him…Yeah and waste my whole life as his love slave…But if I push him away now..After what we have done then I’ll hurt him…his feelings. I can’t do that; I care about him. Besides he won’t accept it. Why I can’t just be with him without all those things following behind! God why isn’t there an easy path to follow?”  
Kate massaged her forehead with her palm. It was harder than she thought it would be.  
“Plus” her mind screamed “he slept with a whore just before he did those things with you!”

She must had been like that for some time because when she opened her eyes again and looked outside her window she could tell it was almost noon.  
A couple more hours passed when she decided to give another try to move her body from the bed. It was still difficult but not impossible. She looked at her reflection and winced…She really was a mess; wearing the same filthy dress from last night. So she walked towards the bathroom. She took a long healing shower, picked up some fresh clothes and headed to the kitchen.

Kate couldn’t hear anyone and she assumed that they would be outside somewhere. She hurried towards the fridge to grab something to eat when she heard a gruff “Morning” behind her.

She jumped startled and let out a little cry. She turned around and saw Seth reclining on the door with a bottle of cheap whisky in his hands. Kate sighed with relief 

“Jeez Seth! You startled me!” 

He didn’t answer. He just brought the bottle to his mouth and took a long sip.

Kate sounded stern “Isn’t a little early for this?”

Seth let a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. “Not your place to judge princess…especially after your performance last night.” 

Kate hid her face in her hands and cried “Oh God! What did I do? Was something horrible? I’m sorry Seth if I embarrassed you…I’m really sorry.”

Seth gazed at her speechless for a long moment before he mumbled. “You don’t remember?”

Kate glanced at him through her palms “I remember some things…”

He walked towards the table and grabbed two chairs. When she didn’t move he gave her an impatient look and snapped. “Will you?”

Kate approached with cautious steps but he urged her “Common sit. I won’t bite!”

When they both were seated face to face he let the half-empty bottle on the table and sighed.

“How much do you remember?”

Kate frowned “I remember drinking (she made a face) and us talking.” She swallowed before continue “I…I…remember dancing” she paused and pinched her nose trying to focus “Ooh I remember you with another woman (she gave him a scorning glare)…and me drinking again…” she sucked he bottom lip “And…that’s all! Everything went black after that” She looked at him puzzled “Did I do something after?”

Seth remained silent and lowered his gaze at his hands. Kate asked a little more anxious now.

“Seth? ... I did something? Didn’t I?”

“Yeah…”

“What? Please tell me? Oh God I knew that wasn’t all!”

Seth eyes scanned hers. She was waiting desperately for his next words. He chuckled.

“You really don’t remember hah?” Kate shook her head no.

Seth said in a scolding tone “You were dancing…”he paused and he held up his index finger “On the bar”

Kate goggled and for a moment she couldn’t find her voice. “No I didn’t! There is no way I…” but she let out a cry and cover her mouth with her hands. She took some time to process with his words and with a small, tiny voice she muttered “I remember”

Seth stretched his arms mockingly “See there you are!”

Kate gave him a murderous look “Stop the sneering Seth…That’s entirely your fault!”

“What? You… dancing like a little Lolita up there and that’s my fault how exactly?”

“You gave me all that alcohol. You were responsible for me. For God shake you abandoned me for another woman!”

Seth smashed his fists on the table making Kate jump on her seat .

“I’m not your fucking father. You keep remind me that all the time. So don’t give me bullshits about how I get you drunk or I left you alone”.

Kate crossed her arms and said with a stubborn voice.

“Still… you were responsible for me! And for your information when you are with a girl; friend, sister or a lover you don’t leave her to hook up with someone else. Not if you want to consider yourself as a gentleman”

Seth laughed out loud “I’m not a fucking gentleman!” 

Kate jerked upright and turned to leave but before she did so she scoffed.

“You’re drunk…I don’t even know why I’m talking to you right now.”

She was halfway in her room when she heard Seth calling after her. She didn’t turn to face him just spat out a “What?”

She felt his hands on her shoulders and his breath on her ear “I’m sorry”

She still didn’t turn to face him just asked “That was all? I mean the dance was all I did last night?”

She felt his body tensing at her question but he nodded yes.

Kate sighed and tried to disengage her body from his grip but he wasn’t ready to let her go.

“Kate…” his voice soft on her neck “Have Richie tried anything with you again?”

She froze “God he knows” but she tried to sound unabashed “Why do you ask?”

“Because of something you said…” 

Kate felt her mouth dry and something squeezing her insides. Her voice hitched a bit “What did I say?”

After a long pause Seth finally said “Something about the way he kissed you”.

She took some deep breaths to steady her voice and said as casually as she could. “It was nothing Seth. Forget it!”

But Seth grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

“Seth?” She asked, worry coloring her voice.

“The fucking truth Kate” he demanded in a raspy tone.

“It was nothing really…Just a kiss…from that day he had cornered me in the yard. It happened before you and Scott came…just that… I swear nothing else.”

Seth looked her with disbelief and she gave him a reassuring nod. “You’ll burn in hell with all those lies...” her mind warned her.  
But Seth seemed to believe her cause he let her upper arms and stepped away.

“You’re sure?” and when she nodded again he gave a little too drunk smile and waved. “I’ll be off then.” He rubbed his eyes and continued “I think I should get some sleep” and with that he disappeared in the stairs.

Kate stood there for a few more minutes…She had just had her first encounter with a Gecko for the day and the day had just begun…


	17. Chapter 17

After wandering around the house a little and found no sign of her brother and Richie she assumed that today it was their turn for a ride to town.  
But it was already past lunch time so she didn’t wait long to hear the car enter in the parking lot.  
She was preparing their lunch in the kitchen when she heard their steps and turned to greet them both.

Scott gave her a cheerful smile and teased “Hey sis! I’ve heard you had a hell of a time last night! You really passed out? Well welcome to the fun side sis” and he cheered.

Kate smiled back “Oh I don’t know Scott…It wasn’t that funny when I woke up!” 

Scott thrilled threw his hands on the air “You first hung over! We should celebrate it”

Kate popped out her tongue and they both burst to laughter. She was happy that she and Scott could joke around even after all those things they’ve been through. Also she was thankful that he was in the kitchen with her because it didn’t escape her notice the grim way Richie was looking at her. He didn’t speak to her nor tried to participate in their conversation; he just moved to his usual spot against the counter eyeing them both.  
Their lunch was finally ready and Richie with Scott reclined in their chairs as Kate served them both before she placed her plate on the table and sat facing them. They ate in silence for a while before Richard took a long breath (Here we go…Kate thought) and asked.

“Where did you go yesterday?”

She chewed her food slowly before she replied “To town…”

The answer seemed to irritate him because he continued in a sharper tone.

“I know you were in town. I’m asking where specifically in town.”

Kate shrugged and said in a nonchalantly.“In a pub…”

“What pub?”

She shrugged her shoulders again “I don’t know the name…Seth took me there”

“Seth bought you all those drinks too?”

“Jeez Richie I’m feeling like you’re interrogating me!” She said frustrated.

“I’m glad you see it that way Kate cause that’s exactly what I’m doing. Now answer my question”

Kate raised her head to defy him but her eye caught Scott trying to hold his laugh and the minute their eyes locked they both burst to hysterics laughter. They laughed so much that tears were running down her eyes. Richie gave them an exasperate look but they just couldn’t stop. Between pants Scott mumbled to him something like “You are just like our father! Old!”.

They laugh and laugh till they stop to catch some air and wipe their tears. Richie’s voice was murderous when he spoke next. “Have you finished? Now answer the damn question.”

Kate looked at him grinning widely. “Oh Richie…Richie you won’t get to irritate me. … From now on we’ll play by my rules.” She opened her mouth and chirped “You know…Seth bought me some shots….some others I bought them myself…some others…” with that she stopped and turned her attention on her meal again. 

Richard fumed. “Some others? There were other guys buying you shots last night?” 

Scott gave her a funny look and formed with his lips “Just like dad!”

Kate giggled and arched innocently her brows. “I didn’t say such thing Richie.”

“You said some others…”

Kate feigned confusion “I said some others…period!”

“And what did you mean by that?” Richie insisted.

“Oh my God. Nothing! Stop analyzing everything”.

Richie remained silent studying her before he continued “What happened and you passed out?”

“What did Seth tell you?” Now he could sense the worry in her voice.

“He told me nothing! I didn’t have the chance to talk to him yet so I’m asking you. What happened?”

Kate chose her words carefully “Nothing! I’ve just had too many tequila shots!”

She started to fidget with her food in order to avoid his stare but Richie insisted.

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Because…Seth decided to teach me the proper way to drink tequila shots. That’s why!”

Richie opened his mouth to question her more but she snapped. 

“That’s enough. I’ll return to my meal now…thank you very much.”

They finished their lunch in silence and when Kate grabbed their plates to place them in the sink she heard Scott informing them that he was about to retire into his room and have a nice long nap. 

She sealed herself with courage cause she knew pretty well what was about to follow.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate was still facing the sink when Richie came to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him till her back touched his chest. He bowed his head to her neck and started trailing soft kisses on the skin there. Kate closed her eyes and focused to keep her breath steady. For a long moment neither of them spoke until she felt him smiling against her skin.

“The marks on your neck have faded out completely…What about to give you some new ones…hmm?” he whispered and sucked at her flesh a little harder.

Kate spun in his arms and now they were facing each other. She smiled back to him and let her hands trail a path up his chest till her fingers closed around the collar of his shirt. She held his gaze as she tugged the fabric away revealing the hickeys on his neck and said with cold voice.

“Well yours is still there!”

it took Richie a few seconds but then he opened his mouth and hurried to apologize “Kate…” but she didn’t let him finish.

“Don’t bother!” and in a swift move she freed her body from his embrace and walked away.

She thought about running up to her room but at some point eventually they would have to talk about this so she crossed the room and sat in a chair with her back to him.  
Richie came to sit across her and once more they were facing each other; except now, there was a considerable distance between them.

“Kate…It’s not what you’re thinking…”

She laughed “Ohh please enlighten me…What am I thinking?”

When he didn’t answer she continued “Because what I think is that…this was made by another woman…and pretty recently as I can see.”

“I haven’t cheat on you if that’s what you’re implying. That was before…”

She cut him off again “Yeah right before you and I… have…be…Anyway how could you? Be with me right after you’ve slept with another woman?”

Richie looked at her devastated “Katie it was nothing…meant nothing.”

Kate threw her heads in the air frustrated “God why people keep telling me this.”

He frowned; his voice a threat now “Why Kate? Who else cheated on you?”

She looked confused for a second “No one…I just…I don’t know…(She shook her head) No one! Stop accusing me when you…you’ve done…this!”

He glanced at her and said with deep voice. “It was before we…(he smiled cocky)…you know”

“Yeah but it’s still there Richie…in plain view! How do you think that makes me feel? That and at the same time having Seth joking around about your activities when in town.”

Richie’s eyes grew murderous “Seth told you about this?”

She shrugged “Does it matter?”

He hit his fists on the table “Seth told you! Didn’t he? That fucking asshole!”

“Richie that doesn’t change anything…I would have seen it at some point. Why did you do it? Is that your new thing? Sleeping with a different girl night after night? How would you feel if I had slept with someone right before we..we..? ” Tears glinted in her eyes.

Richie stood up, closed the distance and knelt before her. Kate kept her eyes on her lap and when she refused to acknowledge him, he sighed softly.  
“Do you want to know why I did it? Hmm..? I was trying to forget about you. That’s why!”And added “And I'd probably have killed anyone who'll ever touch you!”

Still she didn’t look at him but she muttered. “Forget about me?”

He chuckled and moved his hands to cup hers. “Yes, you! Do you know how I’m feeling when I’m around you Katie? 

She bit her lip “How?”

Richard brought one little hand to his lips and kissed gently the inside of her palm “Like a fucking ticking bomb…ready to explode! That’s how you make me feel!”

Kate lifted her head slowly and their eyes locked together. “I thought you hated me?”

Richie laughed and squeezed her hand. “That’s what you believed?”

She arched her brows “Well…yeah. You always acted so…so…”

He kissed her hand again “I know…I’m sorry! I just wanted to keep my distance from you but that’s fucking impossible. We’re made for each other Katie.” Looking up into her face he stated “Now I have you and I can’t lose you Kate! I won’t”

Kate swallowed hard and Seth’s words crept once again into her mind “He won’t let you leave.” She could hear her mind screaming “no” the same time her heart cheering “Yes”. So different emotions boiling inside her the exact same moment! Kate searched inside her head to find all the reasons she had thought about why they could not be together. But his touch and his words had created a fog inside her mind; paralyzing her. She didn’t want to push him away…not know…when his lips were so warm upon her skin and his words were making her insides jolt in excitement. They could have this talk another time…no rush…there was no harm to let herself enjoy this a little longer…right? All the anger, the frustration and the anxiety from before disappeared; giving their place to a tingling sensation building inside her. 

Before she knew it, she opened her mouth and whispered “You won’t”

Richard instantly seized her from her hips and dragged her down onto his lap; guiding her legs at each side of him till she was straddling him. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck the same time his hands came to rest at the small of her back keeping her steady. She adored the way his arms were covering her whole back …how small she was in his hug…how strong he was… how safe he made her feel! 

It was Kate the one who started tracing light chaste kisses on his lips. He let himself enjoy her little pecks but after a while he buried one hand into her hair and started kissing her back. Soon their kiss heated and wasn’t so chaste anymore. His hold on her became firmer crushing her chest against his; their tongues were dancing together making wet needy sounds. Kate wrapped her arms tighter around him as her legs closed firmly around his waist. She wiggled her hips a little to adjust herself better on his lap when she felt the hard bulge building beneath her open legs. Without thinking she rocked her hips against his erection, something that made Richie broke the kiss and let out a throaty moan  
.  
“We should continue this upstairs” and with no warning he moved his hands under her buttocks to support her weight, hoisted both of them up and strode towards the stairs.  
“Hold on” he warned and Kate squeezed her legs tighter to keep her balance. In a few big strides they were inside his room and Richie kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Richie…the others…”

But he didn’t bother to answer. He crossed the room, tossed her on the bed and before Kate had the time to sit up he loomed above her immobilizing her under the weight of his body.

Kate let a surprised squeal as he laid full length against her, his body pressing hers onto the mattress. He seized her hands and stretched them above her head.

“We have unfinished business you and I”

Kate giggled and said a little too naughty. “I thought we solved this the other night.”

Richard glance at her and growled “That was before I saw you in that little dress of yours!” He heard her breath hissing through her teeth before he continued. “What? Did you honestly believe that I would forget about it?”

Kate bit her lips and looked at him innocently with wide eyes. “What about my dress?” 

He pressed his erection against the top of her pussy making her gasp. “Don’t play coy with me. You know damn well what about it!”

She looked at him through half closed eyes and curled her lips. “What? You didn’t like it?”

Richie lowered his mouth to her ear and breathed. “Ohh I did like it Katie. Let me tell you exactly how much I liked it” and he started whispering to her with tantalizing details all the things he would like to do to her in that dress…How he was going to rip it from her body, how he was going to push her on the bed and straddle her…and…as he was going on and on with his description Kate felt her insides burning from anticipation and when he finally finished she was panting sharp heavy breaths. A deep crimson red had spread all over her cheeks and down her neck. Richard couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she was; blushing virginally like that the same time she was laying spread on his bed.  
She mumbled a faint “Richie” before he crushed his mouth on hers again. They kissed like that for some hour; slow passionate and Kate had a feeling… somewhere deep inside her that she had been kissed like that before but she couldn’t remember when or where so she dismissed the thought as an annoying déjà-vu.  
When they parted, their lips were red and swollen. He brought his hand down to cup her cheek moving a gold strand aside. He was still watching her when slow…so very slow his other hand went to the button of her shorts and his fingers started fumbling with it. A muffled sound escaped Kate’s lips and she didn’t let him go any further; she seized his wrist and pleaded.

“Richie I want to take things slow…please!”

He gave her a hard glare, exhaled to calm himself and dropped his forehead to rest against hers. “As you wish.”

Kate could see the frustration all over his face and let out a tiny “Sorry”.

But Richie shook his head and gave her forehead a shoothing reassuring kiss. “Nothing to apologize for Kate. There’s no need to rush things. One step at time till you are feeling comfortable.”

Kate gave him a sweet smile “Is that fine with you? What about the ticking bomb?” she teased.

He chuckled “I…Let’s just say I’m used to it…Having a walking temptation like yourself around me all day!”

Kate giggled and asked “And what if you’re about to explode?”

Richie closed an eye to her and whispered wickedly. “In that case I know where to found you Katie Cakes!” She gave him a little slap on the chest and their both started laughing.  
They stayed hugged like that for an hour or two; kissing and talking. They avoided every subject that had anything to do with T.T Culebras or Santanico or even their behavior after that. Kate felt content with his explanation that he was avoiding her because he was too tempted by her. 

They talked about their current relationship and what they should do from now on. They started debating. Kate was insisting to keep it hidden from the others stating how wise that would be. Richie on the other hand couldn’t care less, he looked rather irritated with all that secrecy. But Kate knew that things would be very difficult from them if the others found out…especially Seth. She couldn’t explain it but in way she was feeling like she was betraying Seth. Of course she didn’t share those thoughts with Richie neither the fact that Seth had asked…no…demanded from her to stay away from his brother. That would just make Richie mad with Seth.

They didn’t even seem to notice that it was dark outside when they heard Seth’s door open. Kate sat up and when steps echoed climbing down the stairs she jerked herself from the bed looking horrified at Richie.

“He’ll be looking for us! What if he comes here?” Oh God she didn’t want Seth to find her here.

Richie on the other hand looked totally and completely abashed. He shrugged and asked. “So what? We don’t have something to hide.”

Kate gazed at him incredulous. She couldn’t yell at him because she had to keep her voice low so she warned through gritted teeth. 

“Are you serious? He can’t know we’re together!” 

To her utter frustration Richard arched his brows and smiled. “That’s what we are heh? Together? Sounds nice!”

Kate looked at him more upset and threaten with stern voice. “Don’t change subject. He mustn’t find out that you and I are…anyway whatever we are.”

It was his turn to fume. He climbed off the bed and walked towards her. “Why? What are you afraid off?” 

“For God shake Richie! I’m not afraid. I just don’t want Seth to find out about us.”

She tried to walk past him but he moved his body to block her way and insisted. “Why?

Kate threw her hands in the air and hissed “Because he would be mad!”

Richie strokdd her arms gently to calm her down “He won’t. You’ll see!”

She shook her head and without thinking twice she spat. “Ohh believe me he will!!!”

He crossed his arms and looked at her suspiciously. “You look pretty sure about it…How comes?”

Kate swallowed past a lump and stuttered. “Cause he’ve told me…  
”  
Richie’s eyes glinted dangerously. “What? When did that happen?”

She didn’t answer instead she let her gaze fell on the floor and kept it there.

He gave her a little too hard shook, pulling body and mind into the present and demanded with raspy voice. “When did that happen?”

Kate let a quiet sob “Stop it!” but his hands tightened upon her skin.

“Tell me! Or I’m walking out right this minute and asking Seth the same question.”

She took a second to think about her options and finally she gave up. “Fine!... He told me so when I asked him some things… about you…”

“What did you asked?”

Kate’s blush was covering even her ears now… “Some things…”

His hands shook her slightly and he insisted. “Kate!”

She fidgeted a little before she opened her mouth and mumble something.

Richie frowned “I didn’t hear you! Come again!”

She felt her face burning and her ears buzzing from embarrassment. “Some… feelings I had…. For… you”

Richie froze “You had feelings for me?”

Kate looked at him like he was stupid “Of course I had! What did you think? That one day I just lay down and…open my legs for you?” she huffed. 

He was dumbstruck “When did that happen?”

“Some time ago…”

“How long?”

Kate frowned “A couple weeks or maybe a… month…I think..”

Richie’s mouth hung open and he stumbled backwards “A month? A MONTH? A whole fucking month…and you didn’t say anything? Why?”

Kate tried to think how she should reply when he snapped. “The truth!”

Jeez! Like he’s reading my mind! but she held her palms up and said. 

“Ok, OK stop yelling! I didn’t tell you anything cause Seth told me not to.”  
He didn’t reply, he just tossed her aside and stormed to the door but before he grabbed the handle, Kate run, positioned her body between him and the door clutching his elbow and whined.

“Richie please…please don’t. It’s not his fault!”

He didn’t speak just stood there placid so Kate hurried to continue.

“It is my fault…I wasn’t sure about my feelings back then and Seth advised me not to do something that we both might regret afterwards…You know… after all we’re living under the same roof…and if things didn’t work out between us…”

Richie didn’t let her finish. He pulled her closer and buried his face into her hair. He inhaled some deep breaths and muttered “And what about now? Are you sure for your feelings now?”

She brushed his earlobe with her lips and whispered “Yes”.

He moved his mouth to capture hers and they were about to lose their selves in a mind-blowing kiss once more when a knock came on the door right behind them and they heard a worrying Seth asking.

“Richie are you inside? Do you know where Kate is?


	19. Chapter 19

Richie gazed at Kate hard for a moment before he bend over and reach an arm past her to open the door. Kate opened her mouth to complain but he held his index finger onto her lips and hushed her.

“Don’t worry.” And opened the door. 

Kate swung her body around and they both now were facing a shocked Seth. His stare tossed back and forth between the two of them before he stepped forward and wrap a hand around Kate’s elbow. He lowered his face to hers and asked a bit worried.

“Are you ok?”

Richie huffed. “Why she shouldn’t be ok Seth?”

Seth tilted his head and glared at him with deadly eyes. “What the hell have you done to her?”

Richie arched his brows and glanced at Kate. “Excuse me but she looks perfectly fine to me!” And he asked her in a mischievous tone “Have I done anything to you? Tell him Kate!”

Kate tried to smile casually and stated. “Seth relax, Richie and I…were just talking. (Richie mumbled something about that wasn’t Seth’s fucking business but Kate ignored him). You have nothing to worry about.”

But Seth wasn’t convinced yet and asked cautious “What you two were talking about?”

Richard raised his hands to protest but Kate cut him off. “You and Scott were sleeping and I was about to prepare something to eat so I asked if he wanted some.”

Seth eyes scanned the room, and then her brfore his stare set on his brother. “Is that all?” he questioned him.

Richie’s jaw muscle twitched a little but he nodded yes.

Seth folded his hands together and stated “Very well then! I wouldn’t say no to a nice juicy sandwich. Katie are you coming?”

Kate glanced at Richie and muttered. “Yeah sure…Hemm..Richie will you join us?”

He cocked a brow and said “I’m full!”.

Kate stood there for a while unable to decide what to do or say till Seth reached for her hand and pulled her outside saying. “In that case we bid you goodnight bro!” and without waiting for an answer he dragged Kate all the way down, along with him.

When in the kitchen Kate freed her arm from his grasp and demanded. “What’s wrong with you?”

She was sure that he would burst out yelling but instead he looked at her calmly. He arched his brows feigning confusion. “Nothing’s wrong…I’ve just wanted a nice juicy sandwich…”

Kate crossed her arms and eyed him suspiciously. “Aren’t you pissed?”

“Have I any reason to be Kate? hah?” he challenged her.

Kate hurried to say“No! You have not!”

“Very well then…I’ll have that sandwich now thank you!”  
…  
They ate chatting a bit. Kate was sure that at some point he would question her further more but till now he didn’t seem willing to do so.  
When they finished their food she bid him goodnight and rushed to her room.  
She thought about knocking Richie’s door and check if he was ok but Seth was still downstairs plus she couldn’t deal with anything else for the day. So she tucked herself in bed, shut her eyes and let her dreams carry her away.


	20. Chapter 20

That night her dreams were troubled. 

She dreamt about the brothers, they were telling her something…but she couldn’t hear them. Richie grabbed her hand to lead her somewhere and when she turned to glance behind she saw a heartbroken Seth calling at her. She told Richie to stop, but he ignored her. Kate tried to pull her hand free but she couldn’t. She turned her head again to tell Seth that everything was going to be fine but she could only see a faceless figure standing where Seth stood before. She raised her eyes to see Richie’s face but the man who was dragging her was a faceless figure too.   
Kate panicked and started frantically looking around searching for Seth or Richie…anyone...but no one was there …she was all alone. 

She was about to start screaming for help when she saw them sitting on a bar with two girls on their lap laughing with something she couldn’t hear. Her hands were free now, she looked around but no faceless figures were there anymore. She walked towards them and came to stand before them but they didn’t seem to notice her; they were still talking and hugging and kissing the girls. She moved closer to see their faces and a cry escaped her throat. It was her…the girls were her, each of them kissing one of the Gecko brothers.

And suddenly she was just her and the two brothers sitting on a couch in a room with a dim light similar to one that she and Richie had shared their first kiss once…except now Seth was with them and she was sitting between them. Richie kissed her…and oh God! How she liked it but suddenly he stopped and looked at his brother. Kate felt Seth’s hands on her face and she turned to face him; he kissed her too and once more she felt sooo good, so perfectly right. When the kiss broke she looked at Seth; his kiss was so hot, so different than Richie's...no better nor worst, just different. Kate licked her swollen lips and stated “You kiss nothing like your brother!”

Kate’s eyes jerked open. 

She sat on her bed, she was heaving. She rubbed her eyes and looked around…everything was in order..It was just a dream but it felt so real; she could still taste Seth’s lips on hers.  
Wait! What?! Seth’s? SETH’S? NO!No!No! That was no right. She tried to remember…Yes in her dream there was Richie kissing her and it was so good…but also Seth was there...in fact he wasn’t only there, but he was kissing her too. And that was not even the true problem…the real problem was that she liked it so fucking much…even now she was awake a part of her kept playing the scene in her mind again and again…Fuck!  
Why she had to be a so fucked up person..Because that’s exactly what she was…Normal people don’t dream their boyfriend’s brother kissing them. Well, she tried to find some sense in this madness…after all she couldn’t choose what to dream. Dreams were fucked up some times…It wasn’t her fault really…But a voice in her head reminded her that it was not the dream the problem but the fact she was still thinking Seth’s lips.

Kate let a frustrated cry and hid her face in her palms. “What’s wrong with me!”


	21. Chapter 21

After that no sleep came... 

She pushed the image (and the feeling) of Seth kissing her as deep in her mind as she could and get up to start her day.  
It was too early. The sun had barely shown up in the sky and everything seemed so peaceful and calm. The others were still sleeping so she could drink her coffee enjoying the silence and the calmness of being alone.

With a cup of steaming coffee in her hand she walked outside and sat on the edge of the porch to enjoy the sunrise. She took a long zip and let the warmth spread inside her. It felt so good. She hadn’t realize that she was always in the middle of some kind of trouble or fight or even an argument the last couple months. Not a day had passed without tension between her and her new found family. She remembered how her life used to be before all these. 17 years of the same routine…the same safe routine. She always used to be the good obedient girl that avoided troubles and always followed rules. Now her old world had collapsed and her new one was upside down. She was upside down. She fought, she argued, she didn’t follow rules, she wasn’t obedient by any means, she had started dressing provokingly, she had get drunk, she hooked up with an older criminal guy, she almost lost her virginity to him and now she was dreaming about his brother…

“Well my parents would be so proud if they were alive”, Kate thought with bitterness but for some reason she couldn’t explain, all that didn’t seem so bad anymore…it was just a different type of routine…and for some unknown reason she was feeling free, free to do whatever she liked. She might kept repeating that she was enjoying her old life but the truth was different and she knew it; even if she couldn’t admit it yet.

A cracking noise brought her back to reality. She turned her head and looked at the rear end of the house. The noise had came from somewhere behind it. It was like someone or something had stepped on dry branches and leaves. 

“It must be some kind of animal but better to check it out. If it’s a coyote approaching the house I’ll have to wake the others.”

With that thought she stood up quietly and tiptoed to the corner of the house. She pressed her body to the wall and with caution she titled her head to steal a glance. She froze. Several men were approaching the ranch. They hadn't reached the house yet and that gave Kate a handful of minutes that in good use would be more than enough. It was not plenty though… just the needed time to warn the others. 

Kate took a few steps back quickly to hide herself in the shadows to not to be seen by the strangers. Her mind raced "I have to wake the boys".

But as she turn to run back inside the house one of the men spoke and Kate felt her face turn white like all her blood had just left her body. 

"Tell Carlos we've found them.The girl is with them."


	22. Chapter 22

Her mind worked fast. "They've found us! They are still after us! I MUST WARN THE OTHERS." 

She tried to run but all this fear had this strange side effect and she felt like her legs were glued to the floor. Damn! Why couldn't she go any faster. To Kate it seemed like ages before she finally storm inside Seth's bedroom.It didn't took much effort to wake him up; he was always in an alert mode. His eyes snapped open and it took him only a few seconds to observe that all the blood had drained from Kate's face and come to conclusion that something terrible must have happened. With amazing speed he stood up the same time he was retrieving a gun he was always keeping under his mattress. Now his full attention was on Kate. With a stern voice he ordered.

"Show me".

Kate turn her back to him and run outside and to the east side of the upper floor. Seth followed close after her; his full system awake now. Kate came to an halt near the window and motioned to him to look outside. Seth stood beside her and his eyes followed hers.

"Fuck." He cursed through his teeth. Kate heard the clang as Seth removed the safety from the gun and a second order from Seth's lips "Wake up Richie!"

Kate gave him a quick nod and stormed to Richie's room. She had only taken a few steps towards his bed when he snapped his eyes open and in a blink of an eye he was aiming at her with his gun.

Kate's mind mused "Christ they could be twins!" It was funny if you think of it. The brothers had the most different personalities in the world; the same time their actions and reactions were almost identical. Especially when it comes to a fight they were like one common mind command them both.

After a short moment Richard's mind took her form in and he lowered his gun. "Damn Kate! Don't you ever sneak like that on me".

Before he could say anything else Kate blustered three words all in one breath.

"Culebras! Here! Seth!"

In a swift movement Richie jerked his body off the bed and with two big strides he was towering her. Maybe it was the darkness, maybe it was her own fear or their sudden proximity but as he came to stand in front of her she felt so small and powerless before him. That moment the man who was standing before her eyes it wasn't her Richie anymore but one of the notorious Gecko brothers. Unintentionally her body cowered back a little. Richard must felt her hesitation because the features on his face relaxed a bit and Kate felt a big warm hand circling around her waist and her body being dragged and pressed against his. She felt his hot breath into her hair as he whispered soothing words to her.

"Everything's gonna be fine Katie." He placed a gentle kiss inside the curve of her neck and spoke a little louder. " Where are they?"

«They are coming from the side path. Seth's watching them from the east window."

Richard nodded and released her to go and stand by his brother. Before he close the door he spoke in a tone that left no space for argument.

"Lock the door behind me and find some place to hide. Don't come out whatever you might hear."

Kate opened her mouth to protest but Richie gave her a sharp look to cut her off. Instead she said "What about Scott?"

"Don't worry about Scott. I won't let anything bad happen to him." And before she had time to argue he had already closed the door behind him barking "HIDE".

Kate scanned the room around her quickly. It was an ordinary bedroom with a few...very few furniture. There was a bed, a closet, an old wooden vanity table. Beside that the room was near empty. Kate huffed frustrated. Her potential options to find a decent hiding place were extremely limited.

«Where the hell I suppose to hide? No that matters anyway. If Carlos and his friend manage to pass through Gecko defense there is no place good enough to hide me".

But still if there was a small chance to find a good hiding place it was not inside this room. Without second thought she opened the door and slid outside. She stopped to listen. No sounds. Nothing! Her mind worked fast. Where should she go now? Her room? No! It was the same like Richard's. In fact every bedroom in the second floor was almost the same. Downstairs? Definitely no! In the attic? Yes, that was a good place to hide. She run towards the old ladder that led to the attic but before start climbing the stairs she turn her head back to look at Scott's door.

Her mind reassured "Richie will look after him" but for some reason she didn't feel so sure about it. What if he had given the same order to her brother "lock your door and hide". That advice isn't gonna do any good to Scott. I have to take him with me."

Kate turned her back to the stairs and walked straight inside her brother's room. She gave the door a gentle push and it opened without any resistance. "He didn't lock!" Her mind screamed. When inside she tried to adjust her eyes in the dim light of the room.

She called her brother's name cautious not to make any noises. No reply came. She tried again a little louder now. Still nothing. Frustrated she started searching everywhere but to no avail ;still no sign of her brother ..then it hit her...and Kate felt the anger boiling inside her. No way. This cannot be happening! Those two had some nerve to drag her brother with them. 

Kate fumed "I'll kill them both."

Ignoring the danger completely now she stormed outside and headed downstairs. She was about to step into the living room when she heard a gunshot and before she had the time to react two strong arms grabbed her feet making her loose her balance and collapse on the floor. Kate opened her mouth to protest but a hand moved quickly to stifle any sound. And then she heard Seth cursing beside her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

But Kate remained completely unfazed by his tone. Her only concern was her brother. She pushed hard at Seth's chest to push him off her and when she freed herself she hissed.

"What the fuck are YOU doing? Where is Scott?

Seth stole some glances outside the window before he bent his head and try to calm her.

"Relax princess, he is ok, he is with Richie."

"And you’re telling me this to make me feel better? Where are they Seth? Why you had to get him into this."

Seth gave her a look and then answered like he had to deal with some kind of stupid person. «Because he insisted and because we can use an extra hand you know."

Kate felt her face burn "For your information…That extra “hand” is my brother you know and it happens to be only 20! You have no right to put his life in such a danger".

"I don't know if you've noticed it princess...but we are all in danger right now. Your brother is a grown man."

"My brother is a child! He is not like you Seth!"

"Neither like you princess. So stop being hysterical!"

Kate was mad. She opened her mouth and demanded "You have no right to tell him what to do!"

Seth huffed "I didn't tell him shit! If you really want to know he insisted!"

"You're a liar!" Kate hissed.

"I am not. Ask him yourself. You're brother is capable of much more than you think."

Kate pursued her lips "So I! If he can help so can I!"

Seth hurried to shake his head "Not going to happen princess! It's too fucking dangerous!"

Kate looked at him in a haughty manner "It's the same danger for all of us. I don't see why is any different for me!"

Another gunshot being heard and instinctively they both lowered their heads to protect themselves from the unseen fires. Seth cursed again.

"Fuck. Get the hell out of here Kate!"

Kate gave him a glare full of mockery and said "Make me!"

Their gaze locked together for a few moments and then Seth bowed his head defeated.

"Fine. Do exactly as I say without questions." And after while he added " If we get out of this alive i swear I’ll kill you with my bare hands."

Kate gifted him with a huge smile and settled by his side. Seth explained the situation.

"For the time being there are a dozen of them but they haven’t managed to get inside yet. Richie and your brother are in the front windows trying to keep them out. It's daylight and they are weak. We have to take them down before sunset. But I'm afraid others will follow soon after. We can't stay here anymore."

Kate bowed her head sad. She knew it! She knew it wasn't over. Momentarily she thanked God that she and Scott hadn't left yet. What if those bloodsuckers had found them without Seth and Richie around? She couldn't even think what would've happened then. At least now with the brothers at her side she could feel a little safer.

They heard movement to their side and they saw a crawling Scott heading towards them. Seth gave him a puzzled look and Scott shook his head in disappointment.

"It's useless. They won't attack. They are just playing with us. They hope to make us to use all of our ammo. Richie is sure that they'll wait until nightfall before they make their move. Carlos is nowhere to be seen so I'm guessing that these fuckers outside were just scouting; maybe they are waiting for some backup too."

Seth nodded. He should have guessed it. The culebras didn't want to break into the house; they only have to wait for them to get outside. Maybe they could hold this stance for couple days if they took different shifts and were extremely careful to use their ammo only when necessary. But still the food wouldn't last and at some point eventually they would have to leave the house. But Seth was sure that when that happens more culebras would have gathered outside and it would be far more difficult for them to escape.

"Stay with your sister, I have to speak with Richie." And with that he left them there.

Kate didn't know how long they had waited there before Seth and Richie came back to them. Without waiting for them to speak Seth explained the plan. It was simple. They would storm outside with all their fighting supplies in hand and take down as many culebras they could until they reach the car, the Geckos ahead, the Fullers behind. It was simple as hell but it was all they had for now. They all listened carefully and when Seth finished they nodded their approval. Kate knew that it was a dangerous plan and instinctively she squeezed her brother’s hand. Scott gave a reassuring look telling her that everything would be all right and stood up. Seth was already handing them the weapon he thought that would fit for each one. Kate took a long blade for close distance encounters and a small handgun she had to use in case the blade wouldn’t be useful anymore. She noticed that the brothers were giving her anxious glances but she tried to ignore it. She was already feeling anxious enough and their worry would only make things worst. When everyone was ready Seth approached the door and lifted his hand, they all held their breath as they waited for his signal. In a blink of an eye Seth opened the door and stormed outside firing at every direction followed by the others. 

Everything happened too fast for Kate to contemplate. Culebras were being stabbed by her blade, her clothes were red; she was feeling blood stains on her face and on her hair but in that moment she couldn’t care less. She was fighting with all the strength she could muster trying to keep her pace and to not cut out from the others. Her brother and the Geckos were fighting with the same vigor and all Kate could see were dead bodies falling all around her. Seth was leading their little parade with Richie close to his side.

For one moment Kate stopped to admire the brothers, the way they were fighting; in such perfect harmony, like they were two bodies sharing one common mind. But that moment was enough for Kate to lose her concentration. She felt a searing pain and the next thing she knew she was laying on her back trying to prevent a blood sucker from plunging his fangs into her neck. She must have screamed because instantly Richie’s blade was cutting the creatures body in half. Kate removed the corpse that had collapsed on top of her when a pair of strong hands seized her and helped her back on her feet. She felt Richie’s hands searching her body for injuries and she hurried to add.

"I am fine, I am fine. It’s not my blood." 

She hadn’t the time to finish her sentence though; Richie crushed his lips on hers in a agonizing kiss. And it was like the time just stopped. It happened too fast for Kate to react but everyone else around them had plenty time to watch the scene. The culebras stood a few meters back with their leader having a sinister smile on his face. Seth’s expression on the other hand was something between pure wrath and pure shock.  
But none of these seemed to matter to Richard as he was still having his arms wrapped tightly around her and his lips were covering hers. Kate tried to free herself but he wasn’t ready to let her go, not just yet. 

For a while they all stayed still eyeing each other when a cruel laugh cut the strange silence. It was the culebra’s leader the one who was laughing and the others followed his example soon after. Richie cut off the kiss, turning now his full attention to the culebras who were still laughing. Suddenly they stopped and a bizarre silence spread. It didn’t last long though. The culebra leader looked at Kate and spoke softly, his voice giving Kate the creeps.

"Well well well! What have we got here?” 

Looking at his men behind him to give some emphasis to his speech he continued. 

“It seems we have discovered a couple of young lovers here. Too bad we have to feed from them! I wonder with who we should start first? I bet the lovely Julietta here would taste delicious.” And with that he licked his lips provokingly. 

Kate felt Richie's fingers clench a little tighter around her waist but otherwise he seemed unfazed by the culebra’s words.

After he had finished with his provoking speech the culebra continued in a more serious tone now.

"We don’t want any quarrel with the three of you (gesturing at the three men ). Just hand over the girl and we will be on our way. Refuse and seal your fate mortals!"  
Kate had had the time to see Seth and her brother aiming the culebras with their guns before Richie pushed her behind him raising his gun as well.

"Touch her and meet with your Maker you bloodsucking shit".

At this Richard was gifted with a grim smirk by the man, who spoke as the pack’s leader; he turned his attention towards Seth now. When he spoke next he was addressing directly at Seth.

"Well it seems we have an unpleasant turn of events..Haven’t we now?! You seem a far more reasonable man than your brother. What you say? Hand me the girl and I’ll leave the three of you walk out of this alive and unharmed. You have my word. It is not you the ones we are after."

Kate peered a glance behind Richie's back. She saw Seth looking mockingly the culebra before he literally spat his answer.  
"You’re not only ugly but deaf as well? You dead piece of shit? Haven't you just heard my brother or you just want me to repeat it for you once more? Touch the girl and die."

Kate felt a wave of relief washing over her. She hadn't believed that Seth would actually complied with the culebra’s demands but nonetheless she was pleased to hear him said it out loud.  
The culebra turn his head to look his men standing behind him and back to Seth again.

"In that case you leave me no option" He paused for a second and when he continued his tone had changed to a more cheerful one.  
"I have a question though...Before I'll kill you all can you please tell me (he turned to face Richie) how does it feel to know that your beloved brother over there is in love with your little Julietta over here?"


	23. Chapter 23

Richie gifted him with a puzzled look and Kate with her mouth hung open saw a furious Seth taking a step forward. Before any of them had the time to speak the culebra went on.

"I had you for a clever man Senior Gecko. Don't tell me you didn't know...that you haven't noticed.. the way your precious brother looks your pretty chica over there...!"

At Richie’s confusion a huge smile appeared on the culebra’s face.

"Well this is indeed an awkward situation. Allow me to solve things out for you." 

And with that he raised his hand and signaled to someone behind him to come closer  
.  
Kate's mouth fell agape as she saw the barman, who had served them a few nights ago, stepping forward and stood beside the culebra leader. Seth recognized the man as well and the look on his face became wild. 

On the other hand the culebra seemed extremely pleased with himself.

"My good friend Pablo here had informed me about something that I would like to share with you."

At that Seth finally burst out. "Keep your fucking mouth shut if you value your life!"

It was Richie the one who spoke next giving his brother a hard warning glance. "What the fuck is he talking about?

"“No no senior Gecko…Don’t ask him! Never ask the guildy one! Let my good friend Pablo over here sort the things out for you!”

The culebra gifted him with a mischievous grin and opened his mouth to speak again the same moment Seth raised his gun aiming directly at him. 

"You are trying my patience now!"

Richie's face turned wild and addressed to his brother "What is he talking bout Seth? What the fuck did you do?"

Seth, who had started to lose control snapped at his brother. "How the hell I suppose to know? He is just looking for a way to get into your mind. To manipulate you! Let me kill the fucker and be done with him!"

But Richard insisted "No let’s hear what he has to say."

And with no further interruptions he rushed the culebra to say what he had to say. The man named Pablo took a deep breath and started.

“I saw them. Those two.” His hand came up and pointed first Seth and then Kate who was still hiding behind Richie. The man continued. “It was a few nights ago. They came at my bar. Your brother kept buying her more and more drinks and when your girl there was unable to carry herself he carried her…I saw them..I followed them outside..”

Before he had time to continue Seth barked “Shut UP. Richie for fuck sake why are you even listening to him?”

Richard didn’t reply. His face was hard like stone. Without any further delay the man continued.

“And I saw them amigo. His hands were all over your girl; kissing her, touching her..” 

Seth’s heart stopped and his mind staredt racing. All of his attention was fixed on Richie now.

“…and she responded. Your girl kissed him back eagerly. She was enjoying herself. The way I see it amigo both of them have betrayed you!”

Kate who was listening in silence all this time grabbed Richards’s arm and screamed at Pablo.

”Liar! You filthy liar! How dare you! Nothing of this had ever happened. Richard please don’t listen to that snake. I swear to God! Nothing of this had ever happened between me and Seth!”

Before Richard could reply something shinny appeared in the man’s hand; a phone…

“I took pictures Senior! Here! Here! See for yourself!” And with that he tossed the phone towards Richie who moved swiftly to grab it and started examine its content.

Several minutes passed and Richie’s face didn’t reveal anything. He just stayed there numb with his eyes glued onto the screen. Seth cursed silently under his breath. Kate was looking around incredulous and Seth couldn’t blame her; she was in the same dark as his brother…  
Finally Richard held down the screen from his face and Seth sealed himself for what was to follow but nothing came; instead Richie freed his hand abruptly from Kate’s grasp and spoke to the leader of the pack.

“I’ll come with you. Let the girl and the others leave. Carlo doesn’t want her (he motioned to Kate) but me.” And with that he started walking towards the culebras.

Seth tried to speak but he felt his throat dry and his voice came out hoarse and low.

“Brother listen to me. Kate spoke the truth. Nothing ever happened between us! If you stop and hear me for a sec…” Seth hadn’t had the time to finish though when a bullet passed right next to his head and Seth saw in shock smoke coming out from Richie’s gun.

“I killed our father Seth. I can kill my brother too…The next time I won’t miss…!” 

And with that he turned his back to them and started walking again. Kate who all this time was watching the scene unraveling in front of her finally snapped out of her trance. She picked up the phone from the ground and her eyes widened in shock…She mumbled. 

“Se…Seth what's this? How…When did that…”she couldn’t find any voice to continue instead she gulped and felt a bile rising inside her. Her eyes started to water, blurring her vision and she felt so very small. She took a few steps ahead and with a weak voice she pleaded.

“Richie I…I..I don’t know what is this…please you have to listen to me. I never cheated on you..I don’t know how this…” Before she finished with her sentence Richard turn and gifted her with a hard glare. She could see how the veins in his neck were twitching and he clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles had turn white. He heard her sniffeling through her tears .

"I'm sorry!I'm sorry!Please you..you have to believe me.."

Richie's chest clenched. His ears were buzzing. He couldn't believe it. The two people he loved most had betrayed him in the worst possible way. They were mocking him! Mocking him! Kate could never love a loser like him; no when his brother was around. She was playing with him. He bet that those two were spending their time laughing behind his back! 

Kate saw him standing there and for a moment thought that he would listen to her. She moved a little closer in hope that he would give her a chance to explain. How wrong she was! Richie's big hand flied to her neck and Kate sensed his fingers there circling and squeezing hard. With the sudden lack of oxygen her vision blurred but she could hear Richie wispering somewhere near her ear.

"You are dead to me".

And with that he removed his hand so fast that Kate lost her balance and landed hard on the ground.

Kate, Seth and Scott remained there placid watching as the culebras and Richie vanished somewhere in the wilderness. 

Scott was the first who move approaching his sister and helping her back on her feet but when Kate turn to thank him the look on his face broke her heart. She heard him asking with stern voice.

"Who the hell are you Katie? What the fuck had happened to my sister?" 

And with that him aswell turned his back to her and strode towards the house. Seth who hadn't moved all this time was looking ahead with glazed eyes. A few minutes passed but neither of them made any attempt to speak or move. Kate felt devastated. She had caused all this. They could have escaped if she was just...If she was what?! More careful? Her mind fumed! Still she had no fucking clue what those pics were! But someone must knew! Seth! Seth knew all this time and he hadn't told her anything! Seth had caused all this...Not her! Seth! 

With that in mind Kate opened her mouth and tried to speak despite all the burning on her bruising neck.

"Seth! Seth what the f...."

She didn't have the time to finish though. Seth without even acknowledging Kate, turned his back and headed towards the house, leaving her there all alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is about to find out how mad Seth is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this. Please don't hate me!...I'm a bad person.. ;)

There were too many things left unspoken…too many! But neither of them was in the mood…to talk, to explain or to face each other. So the day and night passed in gravely silence.

Hidden in her room Kate had no more tears left to cry. Half a year ago, when two extremely nice policemen came at her door searching for a way to bring the bad news about the tragedy that hit her family, she had thought that never again in her life she would feel a pain so intense like the one she was feeling back then…She was wrong! The pain she was feeling right now tore her heart in shreds. She had spent all day and night crying her eyes out and now she was just lying there feeling the emptiness inside her and around her ready to devour her.

In one moment she had lost everything; Richie, Seth and her brother.  
They were her only family left and she had destroyed them. They hated her….hated her! In one hand her Richie believed that she was cheating him with his brother and on the other hand Seth and Scott were blaming her for Richie’s decision to leave.

Her mind was screaming. “You made him leave! You killed him! Killed him! Nothing of these would’ve happened if you haven’t acted so poorly.  
Kate stumbled on to her feet and tried to steady herself. She couldn’t stay in here any minute longer. This room and the guilt inside her were suffocating her. She needed air; fresh air. 

With shaggy legs she reached the door and in the dark she tried to find her way out. When outside she took some shaky breaths to help clear her mind. But with this newfound strength some fresh tears threat to come. She shook her head and whispered.

“What are we going to do? How are we gonna fix this?

All of a sudden a loud crack cut the silence in half and Kate let a startled scream. She turned around and realized that the sound was coming from somewhere inside. Another loud crack came and Kate recognized the sound; it was glass shattering.

Kate run into the house and looked around. The noises were coming from their living room so she rushed in there; only to find herself in front of a dead drunk Seth.  
She stayed still for a while looking around with caution. The whole place reeked of alcohol and broken glass was scattered everywhere. Seth was leaning over the fireplace and didn’t give any indications that he had noticed her presence .He was mumbling something through his teeth and Kate took a few hesitant steps when his head turned abruptly and their eyes locked.

Kate had seen Seth drunk before but never like this. His eyes were red and foggy and murderous. Just by looking his face Kate felt anxiety gathering in the pit of her stomach forgetting all her previous need to confront him. She knew that Seth was in great pain too and she was going to respect that. After all he had just lost his brother! Only if he had told her the truth about that night…just only…maybe they could’ve found a way to deal with this mess…Now it was too late!  
But still…There were so many unanswered questions and her mind screamed for answers! 

It was like Seth had the same need too because with faltering voice he spoke first.

“How long?”

Kate opened her mouth to say something but he didn’t let her speak. He stammered towards her and blurted out a little louder now.

“If you think of it…it’s funny!”

He came to a stop only inches from where she stood and Kate could smell the cheap liquor in his breath. Seth let his intoxicated eyes travel up and down her body and slurred.

“Did you know Katie how Richie was as a child? Hmm? No?! Let me tell you..He was reckless… a huge pain in the ass…! Always finding himself in trouble….always! So I had to stick around…you know… look after him…prevent him from doing something utterly stupid… my… whole fucking… life..you know…keep him out of troubles…”

The whole time he was giving his drunken speech his body was reeling back and forth and when he finished he leaned forward a little too much before he regain his balance and continue.

“And now…now…” He laughed. “My fucking brother is dead to me! Not only to me! Maybe to the whole fucking world!” 

With that Seth opened his arms causing the bottle in his hand to spill its content all over the floor but that didn’t seem to faze him a bit. 

“…buried in a shallow grave… right now Katie! ..As we (he moved his hand back and forth between them) speak! Can you feel it Kate?!” 

He brought his hand to his chest. “My brother! Dead! My…broth..” Seth inhaled a sharp breath and shook his head unable to continue.

Kate knew that she should’ve said something but instead she stood there dumbfounded looking at him. She couldn’t think of any worlds at that moment. What she could possibly say to a devastated Seth to sooth his pain?  
After a long moment in silence she let out a husky.

“You don’t know that…that is dead…”

Seth chose to ignore her and took another step forward. He swayed slightly on his feet and now their bodies were almost touching. When he spoke next Kate had to throw her head back a little in order to look him in the eyes. His hot intoxicated breath on her face made her body shiver.

“So please PLEASE tell me why the only fucking thing in my mind right now is why my brother was kissing you?”

Kate felt her breath hitch and even though she opened her mouth to speak once again she found herself in loss of any words. Seth looked at her impatiently.

“Well Katie? Why the fuck Richie was all over you last night?!” Seth demanded now.

When she spoke her voice sounded so small and weak. Hot fresh tears run down her cheeks.

“Seth…Seth you’re drunk. I…please stop! I’m begging you…Let me help you upstairs. You need to rest…please Seth!”

Seth gritted his teeth and nodded. He took a moment to examine Kate’s face…her pleading eyes, her worried features and nodded again.

“Hmmm…you’re begging me…”

With that he took another step forward making Kate to back out a little. The look in his eyes changed from foggy to a savage one.

“How long Katie?” When she didn’t answer he barked. 

“How long Kate?” “For how long is this going on behind my back?”

Seth was screaming now spitting every word out of his mouth.  
Kate backed again too scared to make a run for the door but she felt her legs hit something and realized that their big dining table was blocking her way.  
Seth with a sadistic grin close the distance and came to stand in front of her with his arms flying on each side of her and his palms coming to rest on to the table behind, trapping her there.  
Kate heard a low rumbling noise coming from his chest before he focused his gaze on her face once more. He wasn’t touching her but this sudden proximity made her body tremble.  
None of them spoke for a while…they’ve just stood there eyeing each other till Kate, who couldn’t stand his accusing stare anymore, broke the silence.

“I’m not the one who has to explain herself Seth!”

His arm moved so fast that for a moment Kate thought he was going to hit her but instead she saw the bottle leaving his hand and crash violently onto the wall.  
Seth with bloodshot eyes returned his attention back to her and she immediately felt that familiar fear creeping inside her. God he was soooo pissed! She had seen Seth angry many times before but never like this…not even after T.T. And never because of her! He was heaving and his breath was hitting her face in hot, quick blows.

“What do you want me to explain Kate? Explain why in hell you kissed me?”

“I did not! I was..” but he didn’t let her finish.

“Drunk? Is that what are you going to tell me? That you were drunk? That you didn’t know what were you doing? Huh? HUH? 

When she didn’t make any attempt to speak he howled.

“Answer the goddamned question!”

Seth without realizing it had grabbed her shoulders shaking her violently. He could hear her pleadings and her soft cries but something inhuman had woken up inside him that made his grip at her arms become painfully tighter as he continued.

“Let me remind you that YOU were the one who kissed ME!” Seth spat the words.

“YOU threw yourself to me! You Kate! Not me! YOU! ” With every syllable leaving his mouth he was yelling louder and louder.

Kate tried to swallow her pained sobs afraid that she might anger him more. Her muscles were throbbing where his hands had grabbed her and Kate knew that he would certainly leave bruises on her flesh there. She scanned his face in hope to find something, anything. But those glazed murderous eyes wasn’t the Seth she knew; her friend Seth, the funny Seth, her guardian angel Seth! Before her was standing a stranger; a man she didn’t know, a man who used to rob and kill people without a second thought and it was that man she had to deal with right know and that terrified her beyond words! 

“Speak Kate! Speak! Did the cat eat your tongue princess?” Seth sounded even more irritated by her silence. “Don’t you have anything to say?” He pressed.

Kate weighted her options…How much worst the things could go…so she opened her mouth and gave her answer.

“What do you want me to tell you Seth? What do you want to hear?”

“Why the fuck did you do it Kate?”

Anger started boiling inside her too…I’m sick with both of you Geckos her mind spat.

“I don’t remember Seth! I was wasted! Wasted…!. And if you so much want to know you’re the one to blame. What about you Seth? Why didn’t you stop me? If you hated it so much! Why?”

Seth’s eyes glinted dangerously. Before him passed all these fucking times he had to restrain himself around her. All the times he had to bury his need for her. Not because he couldn’t have her! Cause he could! He could have her if he so much wishes to! But he chose not to! He chose to respect Katie, her chances for a better life, her innocence! What he, a criminal, with a price tag hanging over his head, could possibly offer to her? Nothing! What future? Nothing! But she had to sneak behind his back and fuck up everything. She had to throw herself to him giving him a taste of what he was longing for so long and then go and fuck his brother! Any morals he used to have left his mind completely and Seth gave his answer.

“Because baby girl I’m not a good man!” 

Kate felt his body being pressed a little harder against hers.

“Maybe you were lucky you fainted that night before things get more heated…Maybe what I really intended to do was to bend you over and fuck you raw against my car. And I would have done it Katie! And not even your screams and cries would have saved you! That’s how good I am! Is this explanation good enough for you Katie?

Hearing those things out loud Kate’s body froze and her breath caught in her throat. She shook her head fast.

“No Seth! No! You keep telling me this but I know you! You’re a good man! You would never harm me!”

She earned a chuckle from Seth as he bent his head and she felt him nuzzling her hair with his face. Kate became extremely conscious and tried to take a minute to adjust to what Seth was doing and figure out what his reasons were. She could hear him sniffling and humming approvingly.

With his face buried deep in the crook of her neck Seth’s nostrils flared. He could smell her fear, her insecurity and it was intoxicating! When he spoke next his voice had changed; now it was low and needy yet still dangerous. Kate shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. 

“Wanna take a bet?”

Abruptly and without seeking permission his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. Before she has the time to contemplate with what he was doing, Seth forced her hand against his hardened member. Kate’s mind screamed in shock and tried to withdraw her hand but Seth held it firmly in place. A crimson red spread all over her face...Now she was freaking out…How things got out of hand so quickly! She didn’t know what else to do so she did the only thing she could; begged!

“Seth? Please! Let me go! Please! This is wrong!”

A low throaty laugh left his mouth.

“Tell me again what a good man I am Katie! Would a good man have done this?” 

Kate squealed as she felt his hard member throb and jerk under her fingers and Seth let a desperate groan…

“Don’t look so shocked princess! Haven’t my brother taught you anything?”

And with that he backed his hips making his erections rubbed hard on her hand.

“Why are you doing this? Please Seth!” she begged a little more frantic now.

“Why Katie? Do you prefer my brother’s cock in your hand? Is that it? Huh?”

Kate inhaled a sharp breath and felt her chest tighten and her body shivering. This was way too inappropriate for her to bear and she found her exhilarating mind being on edge. Once more she tried to free her hand but her captor didn’t let go. Her mind was screaming. What the hell she supposed to do now? She had never explored a man’s “private area” before. And this wasn’t any man! It was Seth! Seth for God’s sake! Richie’s brother! Yes, she had felt Richie rubbing himself on her but on her thigh, not onto her palm! Her pulse was racing and her mind was so clouded she could barely move.

Seth, who had started to move her hand up and down his length with force, was now panting. That was bliss! He couldn’t remember any reason why he was holding himself back all this time. Any objections, his mind might have, faded away. God, he was so turned on! He had never felt anything like this before!! And damn him if he hadn’t had his fair share of women till now. But this girl; so sweet so innocent, so sinfully beautiful, she was going to be his damnation. When he felt her fingers flinch on to his enraged manhood Seth hissed.

“Kate…Fuck Katie.”

Kate didn’t know how to feel or what to do. All this was so overwhelming and she felt her sanity quiver as she stayed there frozen, letting him having his way with her and guide her hand up and down his length. 

Seth mistook her lack of resistance as an encouragement to continue with his advances. His body was grinding on hers in earnest now and Kate felt the hard wooden table stabbing at her back. 

While Seth was working himself using her hand for extra stimulation, he had let his forehead rest into her shoulder and Kate could hear him cursing and swearing. 

“Fuck that’s it Katie! Touch me. Harder princess! Fuuuck so good!”

With flushed cheeks Kate forced herself back to reality and struggled in a vain attempt to get free from Seth’s hold on her. Between pants and curses Seth spoke again and for poor Kate it was blow after blow.

“Aughh Fuck Kate! I see now what my brother enjoys so much! Mmmm fuck it feels great!” 

The pleasure she was giving him, even reluctant as she was, was beyond anything he had ever experienced and Seth was determined to take everything that Kate had to offer. 

Momentarily he stopped his advances on her removing her hand from his groin. Kate thought that he had finally came to his senses but immediately she realized how wrong she was. With his free hand Seth undid the buttons of his pants and pulled down his zipper. When he forced her hand down again Kate didn’t feel the rough fabric of his jeans but something smooth and warm brushing her skin.

A frightening sob escaped her lips and her head started once again spinning. The room seemed very small now and Kate couldn't breath. Seth enclosed her fingers around his shaft putting his own hand over hers to guide her actions. Kate more felt his groan rather than heard it and she whimpered weakly…  
Without wasting any time Seth started sliding their hands up and down his member; clenching her fingers tighter every time her hand reached the tip of his cock and she couldn’t help but notice that his organ was considerably thick and rigid under her fingers.

With all these new sensations attacking her mind Kate in her utter shock felt a jolt of excitement inside her body and after a while that familiar annoying wetness gathering between her legs and cursed silently. No she couldn’t let that feeling overtake her this time. But her traitorous body had a different opinion. Seth was consuming her…His voice, his body, his heat, even his vulgar language…everything!  
Soon Kate found herself panting along with Seth and even though she fought hard to regain some self control, she couldn’t keep a few moans from escaping her lips. Seth’s musky essence on her nostrils, his hot breath on her neck and his body grinding in to her so aggressively weren’t helping either. A few more minutes passed and Kate was so aroused that she could feel her panties soaked with her dampness. Her face was burning, the sensitive muscles, she had, clenced and unclenched violently and she fought not to beg Seth to touch her there! She could tell that he was enjoying this too. His moans and grunts were filling the room and he jerked his body more and more any minute passed. And there was also a certain wetness leaking from the head of his dick.

Kate’s body started to flinch and fidget but she knew that Seth wasn’t going to gift her with the release she so desperately needed. No, this was only for him, for his own pleasure. He wasn’t going to touch her, not even kiss her. No! He was punishing her that way.  
Kate frustrated thrust her body up to meet his and shifted her hips in a vain attempt to release some of the tension gathering in her lower body. All the while her mind was screaming how right her brother was! She didn’t recognize this girl either. She should be trembling and crying by now but instead her only concern was how to ease the discomfort she was feeling between her legs. 

Her mind flew to Richie and a pang of quilt squeezed her heart.…As she remained there caught in her inner debate, with one hand working him fast and with the other grabbing his shirt to steady herself Kate couldn’t help but wonder…Why she had to be so fucking submissive all the time complying with every twisted desire the brothers had?! 

Droplets of sweat had started gathering between Seth’s eyes and he could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly .The pleasure she was giving him was so intense and he wanted more…so much more! Deep down knew that this was wrong; that she didn’t deserve this but right now the only thing he wanted was to make her suffer the way he was suffering. Make her hurt as he was hurting. Make her feel the guilt, the pain and the longing he was feeling too.  
As the pace of their hands started to increase, Seth’s breath was coming out more and more irregular. He brushed his lips to her ear and demanded.

“Say that you hate me!”

His deep sensual voice stole a few moans from Katie who shook her head frantically.

“No Seth! No!”

Seth tried again in a more strained tone now.

“Baby girl I need to hear it! Say it! Say that you hate me and I’ll stop. I swear I’ll stop!”

When Kate refused to give a reply Seth hissed.

“Damn you Kate!” He squeezed her hand so hard onto his shaft earning a pained moan from both of them.

“Is that what you want? Hmm?”

A sardonic grin formed on his lips as he moved his free hand up fisting a handful of her hair and tugging it hard. A pained whine escaped Kate’s lips before she closed her mouth tightly to stifle any more cries from coming out. With anger coloring his voice Seth spoke again.

“Tell me Kate. Tell me how bad you want my cock right now!”

He could see how her pupils dilated and continued. 

“But I won’t fuck you princess! Care to know why? Why my cock isn’t already buried deep inside you baby girl? Huh? 

Kate felt hot tears of shame running down her cheeks at his vulgarity. She couldn’t believe that those words were coming from Seth’s mouth. Yet she chose once more to remain silent. But that didn’t stop Seth.

“I am not fucking you right now cause I don’t enjoy used things…I never buy secondhand Katie!”

Her sob was so loud that Seth was taken aback a little. He could see Kate weeping now; feel her little body quiver against his and a wicked satisfaction filled his mind. Seth heard a primal growl leaving his throat his vision clouded.

Kate watched through glossy eyes the features on his face hardening and felt his member convulse and spasm and after some extremely rough strokes, he threw his head back and with a throaty snarl, spilled his hot seed all over her delicate fingers.  
His orgasm was so powerful that Seth found himself struggling not to collapse on Kate. Talking a moment to calm his breath and regain his strength, he realized that the bitterness from before hadn’t faded away completely. Kate and Richie’s image was still stuck in his mind. Before he had time to contain himself he spat.

“Did you like it princess? Did you enjoy yourself? Hmmm? I bet you do! Or why else would you throw yourself at me when at the same time you were messing around with my brother?”

Kate with swollen eyes flinched again at his harsh comments and tried to disengage herself from his grasp…But that only fueled Seth more. He nipped at her earlobe and in dead calmness he added.

“If you think about it we were so fucking lucky! To find such a perfect little slut like you on our way here. Mmmm! Isn’t that what you are Katie? Huh? A slut? Having your way with both of us? Is that why your parents went and threw themselves from that cliff? Because they were ashamed of the daughter they have?”

It was too much. He knew it the moment it left his lips. And he immediately regretted it…but it was too late to take it back. Kate’s eyes widened and Seth saw how her lips trembled as numerous emotions passed her eyes….shock, pain, disbelief and wrath.

“Fuck Katie I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Look at me baby. I didn’t mean to..” 

That was the last drop for Katie who now howled and screamed and scratched and kicked. 

“How dare you! How dare you say those things to me? Don’t touch me. Don’t. Scoooottt….Scottt.”

Seth’s big palm flew to her mouth and pressed hard to muffle her cries. But Kate was seething and she wasn’t going to lose this fight too. She bit down his hand hard and with anew strength she started thrashing her body violently.

“Get of me Seth! I Hate you! I Hate you! There! I fucking hate you! You should be dead, not Richie! YOU!” 

Somewhere between her screams heard him tell her how sorry he was. No she wouldn’t have that! Seth had no right to say those things to her. She even hated him just because he had thought of them. Kate raised her hand and slapped him hard on the face earning a loud smack that filled the room.

Seth more sober now brought his hands up to rub his face and took a few steps back muttering in shock his regrets and apologies. He knew he had overstepped her limits. He had hated himself the moment he said these things to her and even more now when he was asking for her forgiveness…What a selfish bastard he was!  
After all the cruel words that had left his mouth it was him who now was staring at her speechless. Kate’s heart wasn’t moved a bit seeing him so remorseful for what he had done and said.This night was her turn to spin around and strode out of the room leaving him standing there all alone!

Too bad that neither of them had any time to notice the dark figure standing outside the window; watching everything.


	25. Chapter 25

More days and nights passed in silence turning the house into a graveyard. The three residents were constantly avoiding each other leaving their rooms only when it was absolutely necessary and even then, they were walking around with their heads down and purple bags under their eyes. Even their supplies were running out and nobody seemed to care.

Finally the fourth day Kate knocked hesitantly at her brother’s door. She didn’t wait for his permission though and turned slowly the knob allowing herself inside. Her brother was standing near the open window with his back turned to her and his hands fondled neatly behind his back.  
Without turning to face her Scott started first.

“I’m not mad you know!”

Kate, who was now leaning against the closed door behind her, didn’t make any attempt to reply, giving that way her consent for him to continue. She watched as his posture relaxed a little before he spoke his next words.

“I’m sorry Katie.”

He heard her shifting her weight from one foot to other before she murmur.

“I’m sorry too Scott.”

With that Scott turned around to face his sister. He had been cruel with her and afterwards he was too troubled and ashamed to approach her or Seth. He was, and the same time wasn’t, blaming her. Yes, he believed that her behavior was reckless and irresponsible but again who was he to judge?!  
Kate’s eyes glinted at his response but today she had decided not to cry. Enough tears she had shed! 

Softly she asked. “Are you ready to talk?” 

Scott shifted closer and nodded yes.

“Good! Grab the keys and meet me in the car when you’re ready. I’m sick of this god forsaken place!”

Once more Scott nodded yes and Kate left his room and headed to the car.

She didn’t have to wait long though and soon her brother was hoping in the driver’s seat besides her starting on the engine.  
She didn’t know why but she asked anyway.

“Did Seth give you the keys?”

Scott chuckled at this…

“He is blind drunk Katie…You know this..”

Kate didn’t respond instaed she turned her focus on the road ahead.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Any minute passing away of that house was making her feel better and better. And when they finally reached to the town, some of her colour had returned to her cheeks. She couldn’t understand how their once happy refuge had turned into such a depressing prison.

“Where to now sis?” Scott asked when they parked the car.

“Grocery store….Unless you want to work on your hunting skills Scott!”

After they had bought everything they needed Scott offered to buy Katie a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of fresh baked pancakes. That felt somewhat refreshing!  
A few cups of coffee and an almost empty plate later, everything seemed better! They were chatting casually when Kate sat back on her chair and looked Scott in the eyes before she stated.

“I’m ready now.”

And with no many details, (she avoided the parts where she and Geckos went extra intimate), she described to Scott what had happened since the day Richie had cornered in the yard. She told him that she and Richie had feelings for each other (Scott cringed at that), about her drunken kiss with Seth, about Richie’s love confession, about Seth’s confession and finished with her fight with Seth the night after Richie’s departure (again hushing the intimate part).  
Scott remained silent all the time trying to process with all this new information and at the end when Kate had finally finished he nodded with content.  
Kate who was expecting a more dumbfounded Scott questioned.

“You don’t look very upset Scott!”

He shrugged taking a sip before he spoke again.

“Well if you asking if I like it…I do not! But I can’t say that I wasn’t expecting it either. Just not so fucked up.”

Kate’s eyebrows furrowed. “You were expecting that?!”

“Kate I am not a fool! I’ve seen how Richie was staring at you all the time! I didn’t expect you to have feelings for him but that doesn’t shock me either. We live together for some time now and sooner or later something like this would happen. Seth’s part is messing up the whole thing…but…well what can I say? I understand his side too…I mean sis..common look at you!”

When Kate didn’t reply Scott went on…

“Anyway…what are you going to do now? Do you have feelings for Seth as well? You have to pick…I mean..If Richie ever returns…”

She kept silent thinking his words…Do you have feelings for Seth as well…She had spent the past four days hating Seth but aside that, before their fight, did she have any feelings for him? Kate remembered his warm cocky smile, his dark eyes, his smartass face and warmth spread to her heart. She also remembered how her body had reacted to his advances, how her pulse had quickened at his touch and her body had quivered…his taste…his smell…Yes! She did love Seth. For that she was sure! What kind of love that was…that she couldn’t decipher it yet!. If she was going to forgive him though…well that was a different story.  
Scott was waiting for an answer so she chose to go with the truth.

“I don’t know Scott! I’m not gonna lie! I’m an awful person but that’s the truth!”

“Hmmm well I’m not going to lie either…This is pretty fucked up!”

“Do you hate me right now?” Kate’s face fell slightly.

“No Katie I’ll never hate you…especially for something like this! Do you remember what had happened to us this last year? Huh? This might seem huge now but believe me is a minor problem! My reaction that night wasn’t good but I had plenty of time to think since.”

Kate looked at Scott in awe! When her “idiot” brother had become so wise; speaking like a mature adult?! A quiet laugh escaped her lips and she felt a heavy burden being lifted from her. 

“Kate have you ever thought that might neither of them is good for you?”

“All the time Scott…all the time!”

“What about our plan to leave?”

She shrugged. “It seems to me that this was centuries ago..so many things had changed since then!”

Scott pressed again. “Yes but what about now? Do you think returning home at all?”

“Yes…it’s just..we can’t leave him alone Scott…Seth’s not the same without Richie around. We have to stay and look after him for a while…What do you say?”

“Agreed! I would hate to leave Seth like that!”

Scott brought his cup to his lips once more and muttered.

“But you’ll have to decide eventually…”

“We’ll see Scott…We’ll see.”

A naughty smile appeared in Scott’s face as he purred.

“Want to hear something funny Katie?”

“Always!”

Do you remember those cheesy Mexican soap operas auntie Stella used to watch? Hmmm? With all those damsels in distress with the funny names?...Well you’re one of them now…staring to your own personal show! How should we name you? I know! Esmeralda! No too much?! What about Marimar?!”

Kate was laughing in earnest now and between pants and laughs she said.

“Hahahaha oh Scott….hahhaaha I shouldn’t laugh…but hahaha this is hilarious! Hahahha shame on you…making fun ahhaahahaha you’re such a tease!”


	26. Chapter 26

On their way back Kate decided to make the house they lived in, a home once more.

So now, in the early hours of morning, she found herself sitting placid in an armchair, with her hands fondled neatly on to her lap waiting patiently for the snoring man in the bed next to her to wake up. She stayed like that, hidden in the shadows, for hours; playing in her mind again and again all the things she was gonna say to him.  
She should’ve felt anxious, mad, scared but for a reason she couldn’t explain, she didn’t. The brothers had shown their worst self to her and somehow she had managed to survive. And now Kate had finally come to terms with her new reality. 

There were many things she could blame…the way Seth and Richie had grown up, what they had to do to survive, their need to escape from that life, all this goddamn situation that brought them together.  
She was also blaming herself, her inexperience, her lack of confidence, her submissiveness; the fact that she had to be so fucking compliant all the time. But her mind didn’t stop there! No, she was blaming her parents too, the way they had raised her, sheltering her from everyone and everything, making her shy, hesitant, incapable to defend herself and then they had to go and die, leaving her and Scott all alones. Yes! Yes! She hadn't admitted that never before but she was mad at her parents too. She had spent so many sleepless nights looking at the ceiling of her room unable to understand what the hell had happened. And most of these nights she had caught herself inwardly condemning them for leaving her alone. The investigator had said that they weren’t speeding up, neither they were intoxicated; so nobody had been able to explain to Katie why in hell her parents had lost control of the car and fell into that cliff. 

Lost in her inner thoughts she heard Seth’s body stirring as he was waking up from his slumber. Kate remained quiet giving him a few minutes to open his eyes and rub the dizziness off. Seth had slowly hoisted up his body starting to take in his surroundings when Kate spoke.

“Seth…” her voice was so soft; brushing the darkness which was surrounding them.

Seth shot his head up startled; searching with foggy eyes to find where the whisper had came from. Kate shifted at her seat a little causing the aged leather beneath her to leave a crackling noise making Seth’s head snap at her direction taking her form in.

In a blink of an eye he jumped out of bed landing in front of where she was sitting and dropped on to his knees before her. Seth instinctively reached one big hand to cup hers but somewhere amidst he regretted the action and left it there hanging idly.

As the pale moonlight casted its light upon his dark features Kate had to fight the urge to caress his face with his fingers. She could see how tired he looked and the thin lines that were running all over his unshaved face. She cared deeply about Seth and it pained her heart seeing him likes that; especially now when he was piercing her with those sad pleading eyes. Leaving her doubts aside Kate lifted her hand and with the tips of her fingers stroked gently his cheek. Neither of them spoke. That moment the peaceful calmness around them was in a perfect contrast with the tension there was between them a few night ago.

They stayed like this for a while, staring at each other, saying without speaking all the things that needed to be said. It was Seth who broke the connection as he bent his face burring it in the serenity of her lap.

“Will you ever forgive me?” 

She could sense his agony, the dread in his voice and all Kate wanted to do was to sooth him so her hand came to rest on the top of his head, tagging lightly at his hair there. She took a moment before she gave her answer.

“For your actions…yes. For you words…I can’t…no yet.”

Seth sighed.

“I didn’t mean any of these Katie. I was drunk..I was miserable..I was suffering and I wanted to make you feel the same.”

“I know Seth…I know. It’s just…The wounds are too..too.” Kate felt a bile rising in her throat and her voice broke.

It was Seth’s turn to sooth her now. He lifted his head from her lap and his strong arms moved to close around her waist; not possessively like before but gently and lovingly.

“Hush princess. Please…Tell me what to do to make it better..Anything! Anything!”

Kate let a faint smile to form onto her lips.

“Seth I need you to hear me. I need to tell you…”

But Seth shook his head fast…

“No, no baby girl..I don’t wanna know” He hesitated a little. “I’m afraid of what I might do.” His head dropped in shame. “I’m sorry baby…but I don’t trust myself anymore!”

Kate palmed his face with both hands forcing him to look straight into her eyes.

“Seth please! I need to tell you! If there is any chance for us to move on we can’t hold back anything. Please.”

Seth nodded defeated.

“Ok ok…just not too much details..”

“I haven’t slept with Richie.”

His mouth opened to say something but Kate was faster.

“Me and Richie thing started the night before you and I go to town.” (Of course she skipped the juicy details for both’s sake)! “When the culebras attacked we were just trying to sort out what was happening between us. And that’s all!”

Seth’s eyes shot up, searching her face in disbelief to find any signs that she was telling the truth. Kate knew him a little too well.

“I’m telling you the truth Seth!”

“I know I’m sorry..I’m sorry!”

“Now it’s your turn!”

When she met with his confusion Kate demanded.

“Tell me what happened that night Seth. Tell me why you were so angry with me after!”

So Seth started to recount everything that happened that night plus the feelings he had to hold back all the time while Kate was listening in silence.

When he came to the kiss Seth described how much drunk she was, how much jealous she was and mad and alluring.(At that last part Kate winced slightly). 

The more he went on the more intense his stare was becoming; like all the memories from that night lit a fire inside him. Kate was a little flushed too; hearing about all the stimulating things she had said to him.

And suddenly the problem wasn’t his words anymore but his lips…All her attention was now fixed on to his mouth and as he went on and on Kate found herself peering at his luscious lips through half closed eyes. At some point unintentionally she flicked her tongue to wet her own lips. She wished she could remember how his kiss had felt, what taste his mouth had…

That didn’t escaped Seth’s attention because his description stopped abruptly and his gaze fell to her mouth the moment her pink tongue was glistening her sweet plump lips. Instantly his stare became hungry like he was a starving man. An invisible hand grabbed his chest tightly and Seth exhaled a sharp breath. How she could bring him in a state like this so fucking easily? His eyes travel up and then down again to focus once more onto her delicious mouth. He hadn’t missed the lust that was fogging her eyes too …And Goddamn he didn’t want to let control slip from his grasp this time. But it was so fucking hard…especially when he noticed how her lips parted slightly like she was inviting him to taste her mouth.

Both of them were now perfectly still, holding their breath, gazing each other. Nor he or Kate dared to move or attempt anything… Once again the air between them became hot and heavy.  
Seth knew that he couldn’t take this much longer so he warned.

“Katie..”

As the words left his mouth, he witnessed incredulous a flushed Katie bending her face down and capturing his lips in for a sweet wet kiss.

God how soft she was. He couldn’t help himself but press his mouth up a little harder before his tongue darted out to savour some of her sweetness and it was so fucking good that a muffled moan escaped into her mouth. Approvingly, Kate let her tongue to meet with his own in a slow feverish dance and fuck him but it was the most sensual thing. After a few agonizing moments, lost in their kiss, Seth felt his restrains leaving him rapidly…But as fast the kiss had begun it ended.  
Seth at the sudden loss of her velvety mouth let a disappointed groan only to be gifted with a chaste peck on his cheek before Kate reclined back on to her chair. 

As for Kate….the moment their lips met she came to a bitter realization. And she couldn’t deny it anymore or hold it back!

“I love you Seth.”

His heart filled with a satisfaction he had never experienced before…not even after their most successful robberies…

“But I have feelings for Richie too…”


	27. Chapter 27

Kate gave him all the time he needed to process….and stayed there sitting comfortably as her words were creeping their way inside Seth’s mind.

At first Seth froze and his jaw fell.  
…Kate waited… 

As shock..pain…anger.. disbelief… flushed through his eyes.  
…Kate waited… 

As his stare grew murderous.  
…Kate waited…

As he stood up and started pacing around cursing out loud.  
…Kate waited…

As he waved his hands up and down now accusingly.  
..Kate tapped her fingers onto the leather arm of her chair…and waited!

“…………….possible? Huh Kate?” …… “If you…...” “………….how….?.... I’m wrong?”.

As Seth through gritted teeth and between curses and demands was stating the obvious.  
…..and Kate waited….

Finally when he let everything out of his system he turned to face her! 

“Kate?”

“Mmmm Seth?

“You have nothing to say?!”

“No!”

Seth ran frustrated his hand through his hair. 

“Have you heard anything of what I’ve said?”

“No!”

And round Two begun…

As Seth was repeating the same actions from before in the exact same order…

….Kate had to stifle a yawn…as she waited…

It wasn’t that she didn’t feel bad for Seth; she did! But she was so very tired. What she could do?  
Cry? She had done that!  
Run and hide? She had done that!  
Start fighting with Seth? Well she had been there too…

Seth had to come down from his high on his own, let his system calm before they try to find their way out of this situation. He needed time to gather his thoughts, to come to terms with her feelings, so Kate did the only thing she could do.

….She waited….

5 more minutes passed…

And Seth was still pacing around talking and yelling and demanding and shouting threats.  
But when he finished this time, Kate saw how exhausted he was so she didn’t give him the chance to speak.

“Seth, listen to me. I didn’t ask for this. It’s fucked up…I know! Believe it or not it’s hard for me too… But I don’t have the luxury to choose what to feel. And that’s how the things have…I’m sorry.!”

“You’re sorry?!You’re sorry?” Seth asked delirious. “Well now princess, at least you’re sorry!” 

Kate winced as she spotted the mockery colouring his voice.

“Seth please, drop the attitude so we can discuss this like adults!”

He sneered at her.

“Adults? Adults you say? Please Katie tell me, how many adults who are up for a threesome with their brother, do you know? Cause I don’t know many!”

Her cheeks flushed red at his suggestion.

“Seth I never said..”

“What? That you’re up for a threesome? No need to say the words Kate! That’s exactly what you’re implying when you say that you’re in love with me and Richie at the same time!”

Kate fumed now and leaned forward to give emphasis to her next words.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“I beg to differ princess!”

To her utter dismay Kate struggle with her own mind unable to give him a decent reply. Seth crossed his arms and asked impatiently.

“Ok…What do you mean then..What now? What is going to happen from now on?”

She lowered her gaze fidgeting with her dress. Kate had been willing to share the truth with Seth before, but now when he was pressing for more answers she realized that she had none.

“I don’t know Seth! I haven’t decid..”

Seth interrupted her not believing his own ears!

“Haven’t decided? Decided! HA! Well my apologies Kate! Be my guest and take your time…!”

At this Kate threw he body up and it was her turn now to start pacing up and down the room. She should have guessed that Seth wouldn’t go easy on her but after their tender kiss she had thought that he might show some understanding…Well apparently he wasn’t going to…He must had read her thoughts because Seth barked his next words.

“This is not a fucking contest Kate. What are you expecting me to do? Compete my own brother in order to win your hand? Or sit back and watch you two lovebirds ride off into the sunset? Neither of that is going to happen! Do you hear me Kate? Neither!”

Kate huffed agitated.

“I’ve never asked those things from you Seth…I’m just trying to be honest! And the truth is this; liking it or not!”

He cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m not! I’m not a fucking peacock Kate to chase you around showing of my feathers.” 

“Seth common…There must be a solution!”

He was frantic. He wanted to grab and shake her so violently until common reason return into her head. This time though, Seth was cautious enough to keep his distance from her. But the fact that, she was trying to make him accept the whole fucking situation like it was something normal, was beyond him…! 

“What solution princess? Six months with me and six with Richie..? Here there’s a solution…Come! Let’s find Richie to share your great idea with.” Seth rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand defeated. 

“You’re out of your fucking mind girl!”

He turned to leave but before his hand grabs the knob he stopped and with all the strength he possessed Seth slammed his fist onto the wall. Hearing the loud crack, Kate let a worried squeal and rushed to his side taking his bleeding hand into her owns in order to examine it for any broken bones.  
He let her do that..He let her show her affection. Seth was heaving, cursing softly his damn luck. When she was sure that aside the bruises and a skin deep cut everything else looked in place she brought his wounded knuckles on to her lips and kissed them tenderly.  
Seth whose forehead was resting on the rough surface of the door, kept his eyes shut tight in an vain attempt to control his breathing. He couldn’t believe it! He couldn’t accept it! But neither could he afford to lose her…Not now! Her sweet voice rang into his ears.

“I love you Seth!”

He let a heartbreaking sob and with his good hand stroked her hair before he pulled her in for a hug. Wrapped tightly in each other’s arm Seth whispered.

“Katie…my Katie! I can’t even describe how madly in love I’m with you but I’ m not gonna sit idly, waiting for you to decide. I won’t have that baby girl. Because I’m afraid for my sanity and for your well being. I’m not a patient man Katie; you’ve witnessed that firsthand. Neither good at sharing…And mark my words when I tell you that neither my brother is. So let’s strike a deal…Till you (he gulped at that)…decide…let’s pretend that nothing had ever happened between you and me! Don’t mention it, don’t talk about it, and don’t tempt me. Please do that for me Katie!”

When he felt her nodding her consent Seth took a deep breath to steady himself inhaling her sweet essence and without a second glance at her he opened the door and vanished outside.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpleasant surprise awaits Kate!

Days turned into weeks…

Things were better now…a little awkward but better. 

The first days that followed Kate’s confession, Seth was constantly avoiding her; acknowledging her only when Scott was around and addressing her when it was absolutely necessary. Nonetheless Kate stayed true on her promise to keep her mouth shut and her feelings at bay and it proved that Seth was more than capable to handle his own feelings too so no more heated incidents happened between those two. 

Another challenge was that the three of them had to get use to live in Richie’s absence and learn how to do things without him around. For Kate and Seth that turned out to be extremely difficult as they missed Richie terribly…But it would be a lie not to say that they both felt a little relieved too because Seth was loathing his brother the same time Kate dreaded her next encounter with him. But other than that things went on rather smoothly. . After all, their little family needed desperately some time to find peace and calm its nerves a bit. 

Their only intense moment was the strong debate they had regarding what they should do next. The three of them couldn’t decide whether they should continue to live there or not. Scott and Seth agreed that the wise thing to do was to find refuge somewhere else but Kate didn’t want to hear any of these. What if Seth kept telling her how dangerous it was for them to stay here when those bloodsucker things knew where to find them? Kate was unshakeable on her opinion! And she had a point! What if Richie decided to return back to them? What then? How would he be able to find them? Also, if the culebra had discovered their hiding place once they were going to do that again…so there was no point for them to start running. At the end Kate had to stump her foot on the ground stubbornly and inform them that they could leave if they wish to but without her. And that was the last time Seth brought up the subject.

Slowly they became acquainted with their daily routine and that was something that made them feel safe and kept their minds busy and away from any troublesome thoughts. For long time Kate had struggled much to decide who was going to be the one to claim her heart but her struggles proved futile. She couldn’t decide! Her mind flew constantly from one to another the same time warm feelings filled her heart. So she let time decide for her…Kate thought that as time went by her feelings for the brothers would become clearer. So she stopped bothering her mind and tried to make herself as much useful as she could. She turn the house into a cozy place to live, she learnt how to cook, she started yoga (well whatever she could learn on her own…), she tried to create a little garden outside planting seeds (something that proved extremely hard too) and many other things….

And that went on for almost two months…

Today…

Kate was in the living room, lying on the couch and listening to music when she huffed in frustration. The day was extremely hot and humidity made her feel dirty and exhausted. Her body was covered with sweat that made her top clung tightly on to her skin. She hoisted her body up, ran a hand through her sticky hair and rubbed her neck trying to relieve some of the tension gathered there. She thought about taking a bath to relax her muscles a little but the boys would be here any minute now and she didn’t want to skip dinner. Kate had to admit that she enjoyed the three of them dining together every single night. That had become her favorite habit and everyday she was looking forward to it. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to join dinner looking like that either. Kate’s gaze fell onto her body. Her outfit was a little too scandalous for her likings. A white, low-cut top, so moist that was almost see-through which revealed her toned flat belly and a pair of boxers that barely covered her upper thighs. But the day was so fucking hot and everything else in her closet had made her skin itch and burn. 

“In a minute I’m going upstairs to find something more fitting.” Kate thought.” In a minute….One more song and I’m going…” 

So she put on her ear buds and let her body relax back again. Listening to her favorite song Kate closed her eyes and let the melody carry her away when she felt a hand on her shoulders shaking her lightly and her eyes snapped open.

She sat up in dizziness and looked around. She must have felt asleep and now she could see Seth standing next to where she was lying with his stare glued on her. Kate rubbed her eyes and yawned before she opened her mouth to mutter.

“I must have slept! What time is it?”

She stretched her body like a cat and purred. 

“Mmmm dinner is ready. Where’s Scott?”

She couldn’t help but notice how Seth’s eyes dilated as they were roaming over her body. He had never shown any hint of affection since that night two months ago and Kate self conscious felt her cheeks burn. She changed subject quickly trying to pull him out of his trance.

“Seth..you won’t believe what I found today in the yard! Well I’ll give you a hint. It was cute and fluffy and…”

“Scott isn’t coming..”

Kate felt anxiety rising inside her and blurted out.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“No no princess relax! Nothing’s wrong! It’s just..(Seth hesitated a little)..Scott isn’t sleeping here tonight.” And before Kate had the time to question him further he added.

“He stayed back for a sleepover!” 

“Sleepover where?”

At that Seth winked mischievously.

“At his girlfriend’s house!!!”

Kate mouth fell open and looked at him surprised.

“What? His girlfriend’s? When Scott did..?”

Before she ended her sentence, Seth interrupted.

“It’s quite new..I'll tell everything later...Anyway are we going to eat now or what?”

She stood up and gifted him with a hard glare before she walked outside.

“Give me a minute, I need to change first.”

Seth gave a meaningful nod.

“Yeah…do that.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They ate in silence but after they finished their meal Kate gave Seth the look!

“Why am I the last to know that my brother has a girlfriend? Hmm?”

Seth huffed, put down his fork defeated and crossed his arms in his chest.

“Ok what do you want to know Katie?”

Kate beamed showing her pearly smile.

“Everything! When? How? Who is she? Everything!”

Seth couldn’t hold back a smile and nodded.

“Ok princess! Well…”  
Kate listened carefully as Seth gave her all the information she wanted. Her name was Katarina, she was 22, she was a waitress in the pub Seth and Scott use to go and that was going on for almost a week now.

After Seth finished, Kate smiled with content. Ok, she was a little pissed off that Scott kept that a secret from her but Seth had told her that Scott felt a little embarrassed to share this with his little sister...Well he shouldn'tafter everything SHE had shared with him...but anyway she was happy for her brother. Scott deserved the best! And now Kate died in anticipation to meet her brother’s sweetheart! But everything in good time…

They stayed in their seats for an hour or so finishing their drinks and chatting casually when Kate pointed the obvious.

“So we’re just you and me tonight.”

That came out differently than she intended to and she watched as Seth’s body became suddenly stiff and his eyes glinted dangerously. For a long moment he didn’t speak staring at her with a huge frown on his face before he rose to his feet abruptly and bid her goodnight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more weeks passed….

Scott stood in front of a mirror in his room getting ready for his date. Kate was lying on his bed giggling and teasing him.

“So where you two sweethearts are heading to tonight? When I’m going to meet her? Hmm Scott? When? When? Please! Pretty pleasy!”

“We are going to the movies. The new Tarantino film has been released. and...you’ll meet her when I'm sure that you won't make me look like a fool!”

Kate pouted her lips and hummed.

“Hmmm…That's hard to promise..Ok…So to the movies huh? That’s sound nice! What about Seth? What is he going to do?”

Buttoning his shirt Scott hesitated for a moment.

“He’s coming too..”

Kate didn’t notice how her brother became a little nervous at her question and chuckled.

“Ha! I didn’t think Seth would enjoy so much the third wheel’ role.!”

And after some consideration she added.

“You know what Scott! I’m coming too. I’ll hang out with Seth to give you two darlings some privacy! What do you say?”

But this time Kate didn’t miss how Scott’s fingers were fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt or how his face became paler all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

Scott inhaled a deep breath and turned around to face his sister.

“Katie…you can’t come…You see…it’s a double date!”


	29. Chapter 29

Scott gifted his sister with a stroke… and then muttered his apologies and rushed out leaving her there. 

Kate stood in that same spot lifeless staring at the door from where her brother had vanished a few seconds ago. Her mind was working so fast that at some point felt smoke coming out from her ears…Scott didn’t share much with her; only that Seth’s date was Katarina’s best friend and she was the one responsible for this set up.  
Finally when she was able to move her limps again, Kate’s face turn into a deep red and she raged.

“That sly bitch! Working behind my back all this time! And to think that I was dying to meet her! That filthy whore!”

She didn’t know you have a thing for Seth her sanity stated…True but still…Katarina had no reason at all to interfere with Seth’s business and for that she remained a sneaky bitch!

Kate was beyond control now to try and see reason! She pace up and down all over the place searching frantically for something to occupy her thoughts with but she found nothing. She was boiling inside and the more she was thinking the whole thing the more frenzied she became!

“How dare he?! This son of a bitch! He knows how I feel for him and he did that behind my back. He did this! Not Katarina! He! He agreed to this date!”

A sparkle of hope appeared…

“Maybe he didn’t know anything about! Maybe it was a blind date that Scott and that slut Katarina had set…! Yes that must be it! Seth would never..”

“No no no! I saw him all dressed up waiting for Scott! He knew! That son of a bitch! That dumb-ass! That piece of shit! That Casanova! And he didn’t even have the guts to tell me about.”

That went on for some time before Kate tried to clear her thoughts a little. But after rage, another feeling came…revenge!

“I’ll make you pay! I’ll go out and hook up with the first person available! And I won’t stop there! No! No! No! I’m going to invite him over all the time making out everywhere, showing off our love and rubbing it onto your face! Yes! That’s exactly what I’m gonna do! Let’s see if you like a taste from your own medicine!”

…And then came the tears…

Between sobs and sniffles Kate panted.

“How could he? (Sniffle)… to do that to me? (Sniffle)…when I told him that I love him?(sniffle) He played with me…(sob)…with my heart…(Shaky breath)…I gave him my heart and he…he…(louder sob)…throw it away…”

She was so caught up in all this that she couldn’t see how unreasonable her behavior was!

And finally remorse came!

“It’s my fault! I’ve done this. I brought this to myself! Poor Seth waited for me all this time and I was ignoring his feelings! And he loved me even after I said to him that I’m in love with Richie too! What did I expect? It’s my fault! Mine!”

Kate inhaled and exhaled deep a few times to help steady her breathing and looked at her phone! It was 01.45…She was talking to herself and crying for almost 4 hours now…  
Well apparently their date was still on even after the movie had ended…That meant that things were going well! Kate grabbed her head with both her arms and squeezed hard at her temples. This cannot be happening. Why Scott didn’t warn her! That sneaky snake!

The hours were passing extremely slowly now for the poor Kate who was checking her screen every 2 seconds now….2.10….2.12…2.16….  
She huffed agitated! Where the hell are they?

But….

That whole thing was exactly what Kate needed all this time to help her clear her feelings. In the aspect to lose Seth, Kate saw what Seth was for her. He was her everything!   
This night Kate had felt a fear so big that threaten to take over her whole existence…panic had rose inside her and she had finally realized how deeply in love was with Seth!

Sure in the past she had felt things for Richie too but that overwhelming feeling she felt now was something she had never experienced before. Richie fascinated and intimidated her in a very sexy way but when he chose to leave, their feelings had just start to develop.

…With Seth though it was something else completely. Kate felt safe with him, secure and calm. His demeanor wasn’t changing as rapidly as Richie’s, plus she didn’t have to be on edge every time he was around her or to constantly worry about his reactions…

No Seth was a person she could rely upon. He would never let her down! Maybe she would have loved Richie too if he had chose to stay and give her a chance to explain herself…Who knows?! Now it was too late. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel butterflies in her stomach at every mention of him…She just came to realize that it wasn’t love but lust what she use to feel..

The moment Kate took her decision a wave of relief washed over her. And it was such a beautiful emotion. In fact she was going to act upon her feelings immediately; telling Seth that it is him the one she loves the minute she sees him.  
So Kate sat on her bed relaxed waiting for the boys to return…An hour later she heard the tires on the road and with a wide grin on her face she hurried downstairs to meet them.

Oooooh how she would jump on Seth’s arms telling him how much she loves him and how sorry she is!  
In her mind she could see how Seth’s confused expression will turn into a adoring one and Kate giggled a little….then he would wrap his arms around her pulling her close for a mind-blowing kiss…

All these were in Kate’s mind when the front door opened and Scott walked in alone.

She looked behind him still smiling.

“Where’s Seth?”

And she took her answer…

“Tonight it’s his turn for a sleepover sis!”


	30. Chapter 30

Kate and Scott were fighting all night long. It was like high school all over again; chasing each other around the house, shouting insults and accusations. When Scott had too much he begged.

“Common Katie what do you want me to tell you?”

She slammed her fists onto the table hissing in pain before she demanded.

“Why why why did you have to go and fuck up everything for me?!”

Scott eyebrows shot up in a mocking way and sneered.

“I fucked up everything?! No Katie you’re perfectly capable to do that on your own!”

Kate let out a scream and started chasing anew Scott around the table throwing at him everything she could grab. Scott had constantly to duck and bent in order to avoid the objects that Kate was throwing at him.

When a plate crushed just inches from his head Scott threw his arms on the air defeated.

“Ok ok stop! You won! I’m sorry! What do you want me to do?”

“To hell with your apologies! How could you do that to me? You’re my brother! It suppose that you care for me not dig a pit behind my back! Why why why? Why did you set up Seth with a date?!” Kate was screaming her lungs out.

“Cause he was miserable Kate! That’s why I did it! Seth’s my friend you know. You claim that you love him but you refuse to see in how much pain he is! But I do Kate…all the time! If you love him so much why aren’t you with him Katie? Why? And what love is this Kate? Now? When he decides to move on? Now you remembered that you love him?! That’s cruel Kate! Cruel!”

Kate stood there dumfounded listening at the bitter truth that was leaving her brother’s mouth. She had no right to blame Seth and Scott when it was her who should take all the responsibility for this.

Her fury vanished instantly giving its place to sadness and tears; lots of them! She was crying so hysterically now that Scott wished for her anger to return…at least he knew how to deal with a pissed off Kate! But he had no fucking idea what to do with that drenched mess his sister was right now!

Scott moved a little closer with cautious steps and brought a hand to rub her upper arm.

“Common Katie! Don’t cry! Come come now!”

With that Kate turn her head towards him and now she was weeping with her face hidden in Scott’s good shirt sopping it with her tears.  
Scott, who hadn’t prayed since their parent’s death, closed his eyes and begged the Lord to show him a way out of this. He loved his sister but God! He couldn’t stand her when she was hysterical like this!  
Kate cried like this for some time with Scott muttering soothing words to her and petting her head.  
When at last she stopped sobbing and trembling Scott made for both of them a steaming cup of tea .He didn’t know about her but he needed one desperately. 

Kate sat down and without looking at him asked with a very small voice.

“Is she pretty?”

Scot didn’t have much experience with females but hell he knew this! So he hurried to reply.

“Of course not! She in nothing compared to you!”

Kate whined pitifully.

“Why then, why Seth is still with her?”

“Seth’s a guy Kate! You can’t expect from him to take vows of chastity till you decide to accept his love…Ok he stayed there for the night but that doesn’t mean that he is going to marry Corine!”

Kate’s red and puffy eyes shot up and she said in a tone marred with distain.

“Corine?! That’s her name? Pffff what a stupid name! Who name their children Corine…Corine!”

Scott didn’t say anything at that and waited at his seat patiently. But Kate hadn’t finished yet.

“Yeah he’s a guy! I know this but still Scott…he is gonna sleep with her…sleep..you know…have sex with her!”

At that Scott shrugged and stood up.

“I know Kate but we can’t do anything for that right now. Stop thinking it please and let me tuck you in bed. You’re exhausted and you look worst!”

Kate stood up reluctantly and allowed him to guide in to her room. Scott stayed with her for a while but when he stood to leave Kate asked again…

“What if…What if he falls for her Scott? What then? What I’m going to do then?”

Scott grew more serious now.

“Katie, please listen to me. Seth is crazy about you…I honestly don’t think that any…Corine will ever take that from you!”

And with that he turned the light out and closed the door!

The next morning Kate didn’t feel any better. She spent her whole morning asking Scott when he was going to town to bring Seth back.

“When he gives me a call Katie!”

So for the next couple hours Kate was asking every five minutes.

“Did he call?”

At some point Scott frustrated told her that her behavior was a little psychotic but that didn’t seem to bother Kate who after five minutes asked again. So at the end Scott pretended that Seth had finally called and hurried to disappear.

“And don’t tell him anything about me Scott!” Kate yelled from the open window…

It was noon when he left…

Kate ran herself a nice healing bath and then tried to cover the bags under her eyes the best she could. She put on her favorite dress and waited. Half an hour later she prepared something to eat. Two hours later she took a nap…. She listened some music. She walked outside and paced around the house. She ran another bath. She changed her outfit (again and again). She poured herself a glass of wine. She tried calling Scott…nothing. After an hour again…nothing. And again…nothing. She searched Richie’s room and found an old Marlboro pack. She lit one and inhaled deep…she coughed but she brought it in her lips and tried again and she coughed. She repeated the action till she could inhale the smoke properly. …When she got used to it, she lit another one and poured herself another glass of wine….

Many glasses of wine later…

Kate turned over the empty pack to see if there were anymore cigarettes left inside. One fell onto the floor and Kate cheered excited. She bent down to grab it and an empty bottle rolled from her lap and landed on the floor breaking into pieces. Kate laughed at that and moved her fingers to reach her last cigarette. Thankfully she didn’t cut herself anywhere!  
She was now finishing her second bottle, singing out loud her favorite song when the door opened and she heard steps approaching. She didn’t bother to acknowledge who he was for two reasons. Firstly she was felling extremely happy with herself right now and secondly if she opened her eyes to look she would probably throw up! 

The noise approached closer and through half closed eyelashes she watched as a pair of strong legs came to a stop in front of her and she heard a gruff slow “Fuuuuuck.”

And then she felt two strong arms being wrapped around her body as someone hoisted her up and carried her outside and up to her room.

Hmmmm she knew that musky aroma! Her head came to rest on to his shoulder, her fingers started tracing slow circles on the back of his neck and she slurred.

“Hi Seth! How areeee youuu?”

She batted her eyelashes and continued.

“I’m glad you found your way home! Hmmm Did Corine (She spat the word) let you out her bed? Hmmmm?"

Seth dropped her on to the bed like she was a mere doll and turned to leave when Kate grabbed his hand and a little louder now she insisted.

“How was she Seth? Was she any good? I bet she was…otherwise you wouldn’t have spent all night between her legs!”'

Seth without utter a word tried to disengage but she held him tighter.

“Aawwww! Poor Seth is embarrassed! Why Seth? What happened? Didn’t you give your best perform? Hmmm?”

Now she threw her head back and stared laughing louder and louder as she could see how this was pissing him off.

Seth’s hand moved with such a speed and he grabbed her jaw tightly. All the laughing stopped and Kate looked at him dead in the eye. In her drunkenness she saw his face come close to hers and heard him hissing in icy tone.

“What do you want Katie?”

Kate steadied herself and pressed her mouth into a tight line. Now her voice beamed of jealous anger.

“I want to know!”

“If I fucked her? Huh?”

When she nodded he didn’t lose any time.

“I did fuck her Katie. And it was great! I was fucking her during the whole night. Hmmm? And you know what? I enjoyed it so fucking much!” 

Kate’s arm moved to slap his face but she wasn’t fast enough and Seth’s hand swiftly freed her jaw to grab her wrist.”

“Consider yourself lucky you’re drunk girl.”

And with that he released her wrist tossing her back on to the matress and turned to leave.

He had almost reached for the door when he heard her.

“So you are sleeping with other women now?”

He didn’t turn to look at her.

“So you’re still in love with my brother?”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your kind comments.  
> I try to update the sooner I can...but I have a toddler that has different opinion...:)

“I am not!”

Seth froze on his tracks, still standing with his back at her. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right or his imagination was playing cruel games to him.  
She was speaking again, a little louder now but his ears were buzzing and he couldn’t make out what exactly she was saying.

“…..only you Seth!”

He turned his head to the side slightly; his breath was coming out more difficult now.

“What did you say?”

“Seth, if you still want me I’m yours!”

Kate watched in awe how the muscles in his back flexed and twitched. She wondered how these strong muscles would feel under her fingers. She wanted to let her hands explore more of his body. She wanted to feel his hands soothing her burning skin. She didn’t want him to leave. 

In her current state it was extremely difficult for Kate to stifle her needs and the carnal desires which emerge from inside her and in shock she heard herself saying.

“I’m on fire Seth. Please put it out.”

What if his mind warned him to stop, what if his conscience told him that she was drunk? Seth spun around and dashed to the bed. 

Without wasting a minute he crawled on top of her immobilizing her body under his masculine one. Kate let a startled noise but immediately after, she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and pulled him down forcefully for her mind-blowing kiss. 

The minute their lips met they both moan in anguish. Their emotions were buried for so long that now they threatened to consume them completely. Kate broke the kiss and started running her tongue up and down his neck. It was slow and sensual and Seth cursed in pure agony.

“Damn Kate. You’re killing me!” 

Kate hummed. It was driving her crazy how his taut body was shaking and quivering because of her kisses. 

Seth was trembling from all the tremendous effort to not lose control entirely. But he couldn’t deny this from himself any more. His passion was so raw and primitive and Seth growled as he snatched the light cloth beneath him and with a hard tug tore the dress from her body, revealing her perfect round breasts  
.  
Her nipples grew erect almost immediately and Seth had to taste them, so without wasting any more time he ran his tongue over them earning so needy moans from Kate that his member grew painfully hard.

Seth kissed, suck and bit both her breasts making her thrashing her hips almost violently under him. He trailed wet open mouth kisses up her neck and then back down to tease her breasts once more with hands and tongue. He repeated the action for some time till Kate who couldn’t take it anymore pleaded with a lustful sob.

“Seth…Aaawww Seth please…”

But he didn’t stop. It was like she had cast a spell on him and Seth had to struggle to maintain some of his sanity before he lost himself to her completely. 

He wasn’t going to have her though. He wasn’t planning of taking her innocence tonight. Not when she was so intoxicated. But he would have her soon. Kate could be sure about that! But not this night! He wanted for her to remember her first time; to relish their first time together. 

But there was something else he was dying to do all those months now. He didn’t want to stop his assault on her breasts though and he made a mental note to continue this later… So without wasting any more time Seth used his knees to spread her legs further apart and whispered. 

“Hush baby girl! I’m gonna give you exactly what you need.”

At that he lowered his body till his face was in the same level with her glistening pussy. Seth hissed seeing how wet her pussy already was and felt his dick throbbing in delight. Not being able to resist her sweet sent any longer, he ran his tongue up and down her soft flesh. Dear God she tasted delicious! Her little opening was so hot, so sweet, so inviting and Seth felt his virile cock raging now and screaming for attention. 

Kate’s moans were loud and her body was squirming so hard that Seth had to put his big hands on her hips to prevent her from moving.

“Aawww God! Please Seth! Please!”

Seth who was twirling his tongue in slow circles at her throbbing clit hummed smiling.

“Please what princess What do you need?”

Kate was panting now… She thrashed her head from side to side, sobbing and begging.

“Please please please. I’m burning Seth. Please I need you!.” 

Seth licked a passionate trail up to her clit. As he continued to tantalize it with his tongue, a finger came to add. He was playing with her clitoris the same time his tongue was lapping her hungrily. He slipped his finger inside her dripping cunt and she was so perfectly tight and unfucked that Seth felt his hips jerking violently.

Her naughty cries and pleas excited him so much that he was sucking and biting more aggressively now. After a while he started penetrating her in turns, switching places between his finger and tongue. 

“God Kate! You’re hot as hell!” 

At that Seth shoved her legs over his shoulders and used his other hand to spread her folds apart and the same time he began to tantalize her swollen flesh there.  
Arching and grinding her hips, Kate closed her eyes, relishing his touch. Her mind flew to that night when he had forced her to touch his rock hard cock and she inhaled a sharp breath. She could remember how his length had felt under her touch and it was thick and rigid and considerably large. As waves of ecstasy were hitting her, Kate couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to take her virginity next. All of a sudden that made her anxious and uneasy and she tried to free herself from his lustful assault. 

“Aaawww…Seth…wait…wait….” she whimpered.

Seth who was fingering her vigorously now but no deep enough to damage her hymen, asked. 

“What baby?”

Kate was breathing heavily and she tried hard to put the words in order.

“Seth…It’s…I…I’m scared..”

He bit her flesh hard earning some lustful sobs before he gave his answer.

“One day I’m gonna fill this sweet tiny cunt of yours with my cock…but not tonight baby!”

Kate exhaled a moan. Relaxed now she felt her climax approaching fast.

As Seth was fucking her with tongue and hands her moans evolved into passionate cries and she started thrusting her hips upwards. Kate closed her eyes tightly as the first wave of ecstacy hit her hard.

God! Awwww God!...”

This was the best thing she had ever felt!

She heard Seth coaxing her.

“That’s it baby! Cum for me princess!”

Within seconds a second wave of pleasure hit her and Kate cried out as her muscles clenched and contracted almost violently.  
Seth sank his mouth to her dripping pussy to lap and drink her sweet nectar. And only when he was content with how efficient he had cleaned up her delicious mess he lifted his head up and looked her flushed face.

Kate was still a little disoriented and breathless from all the euphoria he had given her but she extended her arms to pull him up and let his head rest on her chest.

Seth kissed and nuzzled her soft skin there once more but gently and lovingly now. Kate looked down again and their eyes met.

And she wanted so much more!

She could feel his need brushing at her mound angrily. Seth had gifted her with a breathtaking orgasm but he was still hard as rock and unsatisfied. And Kate was willing to do anything for him; anything!

“I want to taste you Seth!” 

Seth spoke softly now and God! she could lose herself in the depths of his soft hazel eyes.

“Not tonight princess..” 

Kate didn’t wait for permission though. Without another word she moved her body and now she was straddling him.  
Seth gritted his teeth and muttered.

“Fuck baby! Don’t please! I don’t trust myself right now…!”

But she wouldn’t have that! With a sassy smile she sank lower and came to a stop in front of the huge bulge between his legs. God! The way that area there was swelling!

Kate gulped nervously as her previous courage left her entirely now. She was going to take Seth’s manhood into her mouth and in the thought only she felt extremely light headed and overwhelmed. But she wasn’t going to back out now…

With trembling fingers she reached to undo his pants when a strong hand stopped her. Seth’s features contracted in agony. Ooooh the way his ragged breath was coming out his mouth…he was snarling and growling like a wild animal.

“Are you sure princess? If you’re not, don’t start it…cause I’ll make you finish it!”

She couldn’t find any voice to speak so she nodded fast. She heard the guttural sound that left his lips and Seth’s hand moved fast to undo his pants for her. 

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt warmth spreading all over her neck as she watched Seth freeing his virile cock from its prison and stroking it slowly.  
She was right. He was huge and angry and purple and swollen. Kate stood stock-still for a few seconds watching Seth working himself. Soon in a husky tone he pleaded.

“Touch me!”

With her eyes glued on his, Kate’s fingers brushed his flesh lightly and she saw in awe Seth’s head drop back as several curses left his mouth.

“He must’ve liked it!” Kate thought and with that she became a little bolder. 

Finding some of her courage returning she pulled back her long hair, bent closer and ran her tongue up and down his length earning more curses from Seth.

She was licking him up and down using her hand to stroke his flesh at the same time. 

“He is so soft and…smooth?!” Her mind mused. 

Kate tried something different now. She closed her lips around his leaking broad head and sucked hard. Seth’s body spasm so violently that Kate stopped afraid she might have done something wrong but he seized a handful of her long curls and hissed with stern voice.

“More..”

Kate repeated the actions and every time Seth’s body arched and his hard member convulsed inside her mouth. She did that for some time till he begged for more.

“Take me in your mouth. Please princess…!”…..”Now!” He added more impatiently.

At the begging Seth didn’t want to push her or scare her. He was determined to let Kate take her time. But he could see now that wasn’t going to happen…He needed more…much more!  
Kate took and deep breath and she sank her mouth down taking him to the hilt. Seth’s breath had now evolved into painful pants. This was too much to bear. He was losing himself.  
Kate was thrusting her mouth up and down stroking with the hand what she couldn’t take in her mouth. She was sucking him with such enthusiasm that didn’t take long before Seth feel his intimate veins starting to throb and he knew he was close. He gripped her hair harder and started thrusting his hips into her face viciously. Kate placed her hands onto his thighs to keep her balance and gagged. But Seth was too lost to stop now. With two hard thrusts he burried himself deep in her throat and spilled his passion there.

Kate didn’t mind though. She moaned, drinking every drop that came out from him. When she finished cleaning him she looked up, licked her lips and purred smiling.

"You taste amazing Seth!." 

Seth took a few minutes to come back to reality. When his head stopped spinning, he collected Kate in his arms and warned.

“Quit that attitude before I’m hard again!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is going to take his revenge...in a good way!

Kate opened her eyes slowly and stilled…. Someone was holding her tight, pressing his body firmly to hers. She turned her head slightly and saw a naked Seth sleeping next to her with his big arms tangled around her body. His breath onto her skin was hot and peaceful and numerous emotions rushed through Kate. …one of them was ultimate shame! As the memories of the previous night’s activities slowly return into her mind a shockwave ran her body and she sucked a sharp breath. Blushing angrily now, Kate closed her eyes as her mind filled with images of her on all fours sucking hungrily Seth’s enraged cock. 

She had to think...and dress...now! Very, very gently she tried to remove herself from his solid embrace. When she had finally managed to get herself free, Kate tiptoed a few steps carefully not to wake him when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her body flat against his naked chest again.  
Kate yelped startled before she turned to face a wide awaken Seth grinning at her mischievously. With a low voice he asked.

“Where you think you’re going hmmm? I haven’t finished with you yet!”

Not waiting for her reply Seth flipped them over and now Kate was laying flat on her back with a very! very! awake Seth straddling her and with one big hand securing her wrist above her head.

The grin on his face became wider.

“After all this time you kept me waiting, you really thought that you’re going to escape me that easily?”

At first her mind whirled not able to conjure a proper response but then Kate noticed Seth’s playful mood and she decided to play along so she bit her lips in a very sexy way and whispered.

“I have no idea what are you talking about…senior Gecko!”

Seth’s eyebrows shot up and chuckled. He adjusted his hips better between her bare legs and moved his body a few times to apply some pressure there and show her how excited he already was. Watching her sucking harder at her bottom lip with nervousness Seth chuckled again before he lowered his face nuzzling his nose with hers.

“Hmmm is that so? Well in that case…do you want to know what I believe?”

With every caress from his nose or every light touch from his lips Kate’s concerns were melting away till the only thought in her mind was how desperately she needed to kiss him. She parted her lips and gave a breathless “What?”

Seth who was flickering his tongue against her lips now didn’t hurry to reply instead he continued teasing her lips till Kate moved her jaw up to capture his mouth for a kiss. But Seth held his face a little higher not allowing her to touch him. Seeing Kate pouting like a child, he shook his head and his eyes glinted wickedly.

“I believe that you’re a naughty, naughty little princess!”

He stopped and lowered his face again whispering syllable by syllablethe the next part into her ear , licking and sucking it shamelessly at the same time.

“And someone has to do something about this!” 

With that he grinded his groin up and down hard but slowly; wanting for her to feel every inch of him. Seth had slept in his briefs but he was very aware of Kate’s nakedness beneath him. And now he could feel how the wetness between her legs dampening the fabric of his underclothes. He took a deep breath as the memory of her sweet taste rushed into his mind and his body shivered in anticipation. He was going to eat her again….and again… and again…but he wanted to tease her a little at first. After all she was taunting him for so fucking long. He was lost deep in his thoughts when he heard her challenging him in a haughty manner.

“And you think that you’re the one for the job?”

Seth sneered and sucked her earlobe a little too hard earning a few sharp breaths from Kate.

“Tsk tsk tsk…what an insolent princess we have here! Baby care to find out what happens to the reckless girls like yourself hmmm?”

With that Seth’s hand skimmed over her stomach and stopped at her dripping now pussy. He trailed just the tips of his fingers along her swollen lips and then he started tracing slow circles in her wet opening. Slowly, very slowly!  
Kate’s eyes rolled back and her hips backed uncontrollably. Seth hummed and his finger stopped at her feverish opening but didn’t make any try to enter her, making her whimper in need.

God his light touch was torture! But Kate realized with satisfaction that Seth was suffering too because when he spoke next his voice was stern with all the effort he had to put not to plug his finger all the way inside her tight tunnel and start fucking her till he feel her juices run all over his hand. 

“Before I’m done with you Katie, you’re gonna begging for my mercy!”

This morning Seth was determinate to take his time with her. He wouldn’t be rushed! He was going to make her relish his touch.  
So Seth kissed along the column of her neck and back again with his finger still tracing slow circles around her entrance. 

Kate gasped in frustration.

“Seeeth…”  
He ignored her. His mouth came further down to suck a rosy pink nipple into his mouth! 

“So fucking perfect!” his mind stated. He teethed her flesh there before he moved to do the same to the other breast. Switching from one breast to the other, the first plea came as Kate keened breathlessly.

“Please Seth please…”

She felt his smile as his was sucking her raw nipple harder now.

God why he couldn’t move his finger a little faster! Kate felt her mind ready to explode. She cursed silently repeating to self.

“I won’t beg! I won’t beg! I won’t aawww…God!”

Without warning Seth pinched her sensitive flesh making her cry out earning a few more chuckles from him.

"Say it baby. Let me hear you say it!"

Kate shook her head in agony and tried to free her hands but his big one wasn’t going to allow this to happen….next she tried to move her hips in the limited space between them in order create some friction but to no avail.

Seth scolded.

“Hmmm what a needy little thing you are!”

He looked at her face, at her glazed mesmerizing eyes. Her lips were parted and every exhale was a pleading moan.  
Ok now Seth was punishing himself so not able to resist any longer, he pushed his finger inside her slowly. Kate let a cry and made a vain attempt to push her hips forward; to make him hurry with his movements, but his hand held still and she whined. 

“Oh God! Seeeeth for heaven’s sake…”

Seth now was staring her in the eyes; holding her gaze so she knew it was him the one who was going to make her beg and scream.  
His own gaze on her was so intense that Kate felt that she would come only from the way his eyes was consuming her.

All of a sudden he flicked his thumb against her exposed clit as his other finger started fucking her harder and faster. Kate’s jerked up and she could hear all the squelchy noises her pussy was making as his one finger was pumping in and out and the other was working her exposed clitoris. She was so close now feeling her orgasm approaching fast when his fingers stilled and she hissed in agony. Her body thrashed up violently, shaking from his denial to give her the pleasure she so desperately needed.

Seth who now was shaking too almost uncontrollably demanded.

“You know what you have to do princess…Comply! Say it! I want to hear you say it Katie.”

Kate panted with her eyes watering from all the effort not to scream at him. But at the end she gave him what he wanted. With high pitched voice she begged.

“I’m yours Seth! Yours! Only and forever! Please please please….Seth!”

She heard him growl.

“Again!”

“I’m begging you Seth. Mercy please…mercy!”

That seemed to do the trick because his fingers picked up pace, rubbing her furiously now and Kate felt her insides tighten and explode in hot searing waves of pure white bliss. She threw her head back on to the mattress and she cried out till she came down of her euphoric high. 

Laying on her back with sweat shimmering between her breasts, her chest heaving and her hair a tangled mess, she glared him through heavy eyelids.  
Seth was examining his glistening fingers and brought one to her lips.

“Here baby! Open up and taste how delicious you are!”

She let her tongue taste herself on his fingers and Seth hissed.

“Fuck Katie!”

….And now a cocky smirk formed onto his lips ! 

Ooohh how badly she wanted to slap this smirk out of his face.  
With unsteady voice she warned.

You’re going to pay for this…”

His smirk became wider and he winked.

“I’m looking forward to that princess!”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so very frustrating to write about intimate scenes between them...I have to search constantly for new words and phrases as my vocabulary is limited in that area! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and sorry for any mistakes.  
> P.S. the song in the end is real.

Kate stretched her small hands and shoved him back as hard as she could until Seth lifted his torso up, dipping his knees onto the soft mattress. Using her elbows to leverage her body as well Kate followed him till both of them were now kneeling on to the bed facing each other. He was towering over her and her mind mused how small she must look standing so close to his muscular body; after all her head was just in the same height with his bare chest. 

Before anything else, Kate took a moment to appraise the almost naked man before her; Seth was marvelous; standing like this, with his toned, lean, muscular body exposed before her eyes. She could see how his dark complexion was shimmering in the morning light making his skin look almost exotic. Her gaze dropped a little lower, down at his abdomen following a thick line of dark hair disappearing into the waistband of his briefs but her eyes didn’t dare to go lower, so she stayed still for a moment with her stare fixed onto his sculpted stomach. 

Kate remained like this for a while weighting her options about what she should do next. Well…the truth is that she had already made up her mind about what she was going to do but she had to gather all her courage first…because now with the effects of the wine out of her system completely, her confidence had left her entirely.…Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Well as the old saying goes… “Where there's a will, there's a way!” 

With that in her mind and her heart about to pound out of her chest, Kate moved her fingers quickly and hooked them in the waistband of the briefs pulling them down and revealing the hard length of him inch by inch.

She dared to look up and Seth was watching her, dark eyes roaming over her with such intensity that it felt like he was touching her. She blushed and before she lost her grip, Kate returned to her task once more. With a swift sway of her hand, she tugged his underwear a little lower, making his manhood pop out of its prison completely and stand erect in front of her in all its glory. Kate’s eyes widen in pure shock at its sight. Now she could see him better than the night before and her jaw fell. He was so thick and large she could swear that there was no way her fingers could close around him.  
Sensing her uneasiness Seth’s hand fisted lightly in her hair and teased. 

“You don’t look so sure now about that payback thing hmmm princess?”

She looked up at him and despite her lack of confidence, it was her turn to smirk. Seth was smiling but his breath was coming out fast through his nose and his eyes were so steady on her face like he was about to devour her.

She hummed a soft. “Is that so?”

With that Kate pressed her lips to the hard muscles of his upper body and started licking all the way down till she felt his grip in her hair becoming tighter and his hand pushing her head lower. But Kate had a different opinion! She used her tongue to trail a wet path all around his navel and then all the way up again. Seth hissed in frustration.

“Katie….”

Kate faked innocence…

“ What?!”

And a little more provokingly she added. “Two can play this game Seth!”

Seth scowled. 

“….careful…princes…hmmm…” 

Now was her turn to laugh!

“Well well look who can’t take a punishment now! What’s wrong Seth? Don’t you know how to beg?”

The look he gave her was far from friendly!

“Stop the teasing princess before I show you what real punishment means!”

Well he didn’t mean that; it was only an empty threat but still her heart stopped and Kate couldn’t stop the Goosebumps from flooding her flushing skin at his implication. 

With a frown she started licking down his feverish body once more before she came to a stop just before her lips touch his erection. The muscles in his stomach flexed a little from all the pressure that had started gathering there. 

Seth let his head drop and the only thing in his mind now was how badly he wanted to feel her beautiful mouth taking him in and sucking hard at his length. But he knew this wasn’t that simple. Kate wasn’t going to reward him with a release that easily. But damn him; he wasn’t going to beg. All these were in his mind when a pleasure so powerful hit him so hard that his mind went blank.

Kate had grasped his cock, pumping her hand up and down its length as smoothly as she could.

“Godddd…fuckkkk princess Awwwww Fuckkkk.”

His body spasmed like it had suffered an electrocution of some kind. Kate chuckled in awe. How could she hold so much power over that man by just caressing his shaft? That worked for every man or it was just him? She did a mental note to ask later. But for now she wanted to find out more and God be her witness he was going to make him beg!

She pumped her hand up and down his large organ in fast strokes and then she leaned forward closing her lips around his head. Momentarily she remembered how soft and smooth his skin had felt the night before and at the thought only she felt her mouth watering. She slowly parted her lips and the moment she took him in Kate came to another realization; precum had started oozing out of him and across her tongue.

“That must be good!” Her mind mused. 

Seth’s one hand settled on the back of her head while the other was still fisting her hair. With her lips still wrapped around his cock Kate raised her face and their eyes locked together. She could see how his jaw was clenched tight and his dark pupils dilated. The moment so intense that Kate felt her arousal pulsing anew between her thighs.  
She hold his gaze as she gagged as his broad head hit the back of her throat, as he pulled him out of her mouth almost completely and as she went all the way down again…. Then she sucked hard on his head stroking at the same time the base of him.  
Kate let a startled cry at the sudden pain as he drove his nails deep into her scalp, but she didn’t stop. On the contrary Kate sucked him into her mouth again, bobbing up and down taking him deeper each time as her one hand was still stroking at the base of his dick and the other gently fondling his balls.

Seth lowered his face to hers growling nonsense.

“Fuuuckkk. You’re perfect…perf..aawww..fff….beautiful…like that. fffuawww…princesss…”

Kate realized surprised that what excited him most was the fact she was staring at him the whole time her lips were wrapped around his cock. 

Her mind celebrated “Revenge is a dish best served cold!”

Abruptly Kate pulled him out of her mouth with a popping sound feeling some of her saliva prickling down her neck. His body shuddered at this sudden loss and Kate smirking raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well Seth….What’s gonna be? Are you going to beg or not?!”

Her voice was husky from all the gagging and she could see how his angry organ was pulsing just inches from her mouth…but she wasn’t going to show any mercy!

His grasp at her skull was unbearable now and Seth taking his shaft on hand, warned with animalistic wrath.

“Open up Katie!”

When she refused to comply, in a flash Seth gathered her in his arms a little too roughly and climbed out of bed. When he put her back on to her feet, before Kate had the time to react, Seth ordered.

“Get on your hands and knees…”

When Kate didn’t make any attempt to move he barked. Now princess!”

When she still refused to follow the order, Seth ran a finger brushing her flushed face and added.

“You don’t want me to do that for you…” And with that he made a movement to grab her.

Kate screeched both in fear and excitement and hurried to carry out his command. She climbed onto the bed in all fours with her behind now fully exposed to him.  
Seth cock pulsed only at the sight of her moon shaped buttocks…His mind wondered.

“Oh God I know I’m not by far a good man but why are you testing my limit so cruelly right now?”

Carefully he reached the end of the bed and Seth saw how her delicate body was shaking with anxiety and his heart filled with love for his little princess who despite the fact that she was extremely conscious of what might happen next, she trusted him utterly and unconditionally.

He caressed her backside with his fingers and knowing what was going on in her mind he assured her.

“Shhh princess…we won’t. Do you trust me baby?”

He saw her nodding her head rather than heard her consent. Seth couldn’t t help but marvel the way her tiny hands were fisting the sheets and how perfectly her back arched exposing her even more for his pleasure.

Knowing that the anticipation must be killing her, he took slow deliberate steps till Kate felt the mattress bounce a little and now he was pressing his hardness between her naked legs; dangerously close to her dripping opening.  
Kate with a shaky breath she questioned. 

“…Se…Seth?”

“Shhh beautiful…not today.” And when he felt her stiff body relax a little he added with fake sweetness.

“But you know I have to punish you right?”

His member pressed hard against the top of her pussy, a throbbing promise of what she had to deal with... As Kate’s breath hitched Seth guided his engorged member between her folds and started rubbing her there; up and down, up and down up and down… But Kate didn’t mind…she was too far gone now to feel any embarrassment. And she needed more! His cock pulsed in his hand and between her thighs and Kate cried a moan and backed her hips to create some pressure only to be rewarded by a dark chuckle. 

“My princess needs something again?....huh?...so soon?”

God his blazing hardness between her slick folds was driving her crazy. She could feel every inch of his solid, rigid cock that was being rubbed shamelessly across her sensitive flesh there and Kate started hyperventilating. And every time he bumped himself in between her legs she could feel how his slick now length was smeared with her own fluids.

That “skin to skin” thing had a very powerful effect on Seth as well. He was kneeling on the bed behind her with one strong arm wrapped around her tiny waist to support his weight, the moment his other hand went at her front and started pinching and playing with her hypersensitive nipples. 

Kate hissed and pressed her legs together capturing his length and creating even more friction for Seth. He must’ve liked that because after a awhile his thrusts picked up speed and he was thrusting his passion so hard know that Kate lost her balance and fell flat on the bed with Seth following right behind her with his front crashing her back and immobilizing her, the same time his hips were pounding her into the mattress.

Seth buried his face at the back of her neck so that her back was flush with his chest, heat radiating off his skin as he was pinning her slender body with his heavy one. His bare skin was being rubbed so furiously on her wet flesh and the friction was unbearable; there was no slow going in this time. The size of his cock and the pressure of his pubic bone were sending mind-blowing sensations through her body. Kate was panting, Seth was groaning and both their bodies were covered in sweat and pressed together in an absolutely intimate position.

His hand moved from her waist and went further down to stimulate her clit the same time his cock was being rubbed mercilessly into her flesh. Thankfully the covers beneath them were muffling Kate’s loud cries as his rhythm went erratic making the top of his cock hitting hard at her lower abdomen and his balls slapping audibly against her wet pussy.  
It didn’t take long before her orgasm hit her so hard that every muscle in her body went rigid and Kate’s vision blacked as she almost passed out. 

Feeling her fluids running all over his length and down her legs Seth shouted, biting hard into her shoulder, making her cry out again but not totally in pain. He set a furious pace thrusting his hips uncontrollably now till he abruptly stopped and removed his glistening cock from between her legs and settled back on his knees. Seth buried his hand in the hair at the base of her neck and he pulled her up against him. The grip in her hair was so strong that forced her head back exposing the column of her neck and Seth sucked at the skin there greedily as he took his throbbing cock at hand and three hard jerks after his body stiffened, sending his hot seed all over her trembling back and collapsed shuddering, taking her with him and trapping her beneath his body.

They stayed like that for a long moment trying to catch their breaths. Seth was the first to move not wanting to crush her under his heavy body and rolled over on his back. Kate didn’t make any attempt to move; still panting from the aftershocks of her orgasm.  
They both were laying there naked when Seth stretched an arm and brushed her hair from her face. Kate was almost asleep now and that rewarded her with an even cockier smirk from Seth who planted a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered.

“Imagine that this wasn’t even the real deal…”

Kate was too exhausted to bother her mind with an answer….

 

Te next time she opened her eyes was past noon and Kate heard her stomach growl and protest.  
Seth wasn’t nowhere to be seen but she could hear water running and she assumed that he must’ve been in the bathroom. She made an attempt to lift her body but her limps were numb and she was feeling exhausted; happy but exhausted! Putting some more effort Kate managed to remove herself from bed and wrapping a dirty sheet around her body to cover her nudeness, she walked toward the bathroom…God her body was stained from their morning activities and hair was a mess and she desperately needed a hot shower too!  
The moment she walked in though a very naked Seth greeted her and without wasting any time, he yanked the sheet from her body, scooped her up and guided them both under the hot steaming water.  
An hour passed and after they gifted each other with a few more orgasms, they both were dressed, sated and very very hungry!

 

They were in the kitchen, looking for something to eat when Kate whose rational thought had been completely absent since the previous night, started now thinking more clearly. She blushed a crimson red and hid her face in her hands.

“Oh my God! We were so loud! There is no way Scott hasn’t heard us!”

Seeing her blushing so virginally after what they had done Seth chuckled.

“Don’t worry beautiful. Scott isn’t here! He stayed at Katarina’s last night.”

Kate was standing against the counter chewing her bottom lip and looking at Seth who was examining the contents of the fridge.

“Oohhh ok! Did he say anything about yesterday?”

Seth without looking at her, smirked.

“About what? Your little breakdown?”

Kate mouth fell open.

“That son of a b…”  
Seth didn’t let her finish though, he spun around to face her and seeing Kate so embarrassed, he laughed.

“There is no need to be ashamed princess. I must admit that I enjoyed it.”

Kate huffed.

“Of course you did!” And after some consideration she added.

“So when you took me in my room…you knew?”

He cocked an eyebrow.

“I did!”

Now she was dying to ask the next thing in her mind.

“So….when I asked you if you…”

But at that Seth shook his head.

“Katie….”

Unfazed she insisted more aggressively.

“What?I need to know Seth! If you slept with her…”

Seth put some leftovers on the table and approached her slowly. He came to stop only inches from her and with two strong arms under her bottom; he lifted her up and placed her onto the counter, positioning his body between her slender legs.

“I’ve slept with many women Katie!”

She frowned at this, pouting her lips as she fondled her arms around his neck.

“Really? How many? And with her?”

He scolded her like he was dealing with an insufferable child.

“Princess….”

Kate’s frown deepened and she hissed.

“Ok how would you like it if I was the one to have slept around with many different partners?!”

Seth stare became a little darker but he joked.

“Well in that case… lucky me, cause I know there is none Katie!” and sneered at her!

That earned him a little slap in the chest.

“Then maybe I should pay town a visit to gain some experience of my own!”

The sneer became wider.

“Be my guest princess!”

Kate looked a little hurt at first but then crossed her arms at her chest and stated stubbornly.

“You don’t mind if I…Ok! Ok! I’ll do it then.”

Seth brought his lips and sucked her earlobe before he murmured.

“It’s a pity though…such a lovely town to be filled with corpses…!” 

At this Kate couldn’t contain her laughter and she pulled him closer for a searing kiss; which didn’t last long though. Seth backed out almost immediately and declared with fake frustration.

“God woman! You’ve worn me out! I need food! What are you trying to do? Kill me?

Kate giggled a little but before she moved from her seat on the counter she pouted again and whined.

“Seeeth you didn’t answer my question. I want to know!”

Defeated he rolled his eyes and huffed.

“No, no I didn’t. I was wasted and all I did was to fall sleep. Here! Is that enough for you?”

She nodded and they both moved to the table.

 

Scott didn’t show up the next day neither, so Kate and Seth spent their whole day in bed; having little breaks only to eat.

Kate had lost count of how many times Seth bought her on the edge of sanity and when she couldn’t take it anymore they just stayed laying in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms and talking about everything and anything. They shared small stories from their previous lives, about what they use to like, their favorite activities and other things like that. Kate knew that Seth’s life hasn’t been easy but hearing him saying all those details out loud, she felt a pang of pain in her heart.

She was lying with her head resting on his chest and his big arm wrapped around her securing her in place when Seth shared with her a very sad story about his childhood and Kate had to prevent her tears from running freely down her cheek.

“……..and I had to find a hiding place to escape my father’s wrath. And that particular day he was so drunk and so pissed off for only God knows why.. Richie was at school and I was all alone with him, so I opened the door and ran to escape him. A neighbor found me a couple hours later hiding in his barn….I was soaked to the bone and freezing. He was an odd guy, not from around….Europe I think…me and the other kids were terrified of him, believing he was a pervert or something…And I thought now he is gonna kill me or worst take me back to my father. But he didn’t! He took me into his house, gave me something dry to wear and something to eat. He knew about us…my family…everyone did…and his eyes were full of pity…for me! So from that day we made a silent pact and every time I was in trouble I was seeking refuge in his house. He too was all alone. He was giving me food and shelter and I was helping him around with his farm. Sometimes he was telling me stories from his homeland and sometimes he was singing. He was a terrible singer but...there was one specific song…very sad song… that I used to like but I didn’t understand shit from what he was saying…so one day I asked him what it was about. He translated me the words… and that day I swore to myself that I’m going to make that happen for me. That fucking song…That one day I’m going to find someone to call family…"

At that Seth started to murmur the words mostly to himself…

“….come closer, don’t back away…hold my hand in the dark.  
….Come closer, let me talk to you about the things I can’t hold within anymore…  
…Take care of me…because I’ve fallen so low…I’ve fallen so low  
…Please my love put up with me…take care of me…till I stand on my own feet again.  
…just for a little longer…please my love put up with me…take care of me!  
….Come closer and hide me from the world…this world that asks so much of me..  
…Come closer…throw a spark…to lighten up a fire from my ashes once again…!

When Seth finished Kate’s cheeks were dump with tears but she didn’t want for him to see her crying. She was hiding her face in to his chest when she heard a low.

“Katie..”

She lifted her face to meet his and saw how his own eyes were glistening with tears too.

“You’re my El Rey Katie!”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the angst returns...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I try to update every day but some times that's hard!

Seth placed two soft kisses on to her neck before he removed himself from bed. Kate groaned frustrated at the sudden lack of his warmth and she heard him chuckling.

“Hmmm my beautiful girl …hate to leave you too but I have to collect Scott.”

Not entirely awake she mumbled something like “…hmmm….Sco..hmmm”

Seth kissed once more and spun around to leave.

……

“So you two are together now…finally…! I’m happy for you guys!” Said Scott, letting his fork down and sitting back comfortably.

“And to assume that you’re going to smile like idiots all night long?..Niiiice!”

Kate laughed and gave him a friendly punch as she stood to take their platse to the sink. Seth who all this time remained placid, watching the Fullers teasing each other, winked at Scott mischievously and as Kate was returning to her seat he grabbed by the waist forcing her on to his lap and pulling her down for a deep kiss; all tongue and teeth.  
Scott rolled his eyes and scowled.

“For heaven’s sake get a room…”

…They totally ignored him….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four weeks later…

 

They were lying in Seth’s bed with a huge bucket popcorn on their lap and their legs tangled together. Seth was half asleep, snoring lightly from time to time when Kate, who was side glancing at him, sat up and huffed agitated punching him hard on the shoulder..

“You’re not watching Seth!”

Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair and exclaimed.

“Cause it’s stupid….”

The look she gave him was like a thousand words….and scolded.

“Seth if you’re not paying any attention of course it’s gonna be stupid!”

He too, sat up a little straighter now and turned to face her.

“Kate, baby for fuck sake…we are watching this shit for 35 minutes now and I haven’t utter a word…so please baby zip it and come back here.”

But Kate didn’t budge…on the contrary; more exasperated she stood up and started pacing around.

“Seth…first of all this film you call “shit” is a classic masterpiece! And if you had spent just 5 minutes watching it…but really watching it, now you would have a different opinion. You know what?! I’m gonna rewind this…We are watching it again…from the beginning!”

Kate made a move to grab the remote but Seth grabbed her instead and tossed her back on the bed.  
She whined and desperately tried to get up but once more he shoved her back on the mattress and held her there. Incredulous now Kate demanded.

“Seth you can’t have everything on your way just because you’re stronger.”

Staring at her he grinned wickedly at that.

“Well princess it seems that I can!”

And before Kate had the time to add anything else Seth went on lecturing her.

“Listen to me now “kid” (he gave an extra emphasis in the word). I’m almost a decade older than you and believe me when I say that this crap we’re watching is NOT a fucking masterpiece. There are so many movies to call masterpieces and you have seen none! You know what I think baby hmm? That you urgently need someone to teach you a lesson about what is good and what’s not! And now... look how lucky you are I’m around princess…cause this fucking education…starts right now! I’ll pick what we should watch next!”

Kate frowned and tried once more to get up; he let her and after she took a few steps towards the door to create some distance between them, she mocked provokingly.

“Thank you but I’ll pass…If I wanted to learn about ancient things I would have visited a museum or something…Things evolved Seth…it’s called evolution…Have you ever heard it?! No? Hmmm that’s the problem with you elderly people…you can’t hear well!” 

With that Kate spun around and stormed outside giggling followed by a playful Seth who shouted.

“Come here baby girl! Only if I catch you…I swear to God…I’ll teach you a lesson of a different kind…! You’re about to find out how much stamina an older man has!”

And like that ended every little argument they had! 

These last weeks they had started acting like a couple; a real one! They were doing things a couple would do…like fight over what movie they should watch or what song is the best or Kate would throw little tantrums of jealousy every time she thought that some girl was looking at Seth or Seth would become extremely jealous every time someone was checking Kate out…and other silly things like these…And every single time they would solve matters in bed and to her utter delight, despite how angry she was with him, Seth would always made her moan, beg and cum shuddering…

And Kate loved this…loved this funny, playful, warm and caring Seth. Her Seth! She couldn’t remember any other time in her life that she had been so happy! She wasn’t just happy; she was extremely happy. No…no more than that! She was blessed. There were times that she caught herself staring at him and couldn’t stop her mind from wondering how lucky she was. God had taken everything from her and now he owed her this! This man! 

Maybe it was very soon but Kate couldn’t even imagine how her life would be without Seth by her side. They were perfect together! 

As for Seth…for a convicted criminal he was exceptionally gentle with her…Except those heated times they were in bed (or in every other furniture of the house…).  
He would change then; transform into her dark, demanding and possessive Seth who would be a little rougher, a little dominant and a little wicked…  
But truth be told…Kate loooved this side of him and it certainly added a little something to those times between them; making things spicier and steamier. Also Kate deep down knew that Seth wasn't going to harm her in any way and this behavior was only an act because right after he would become her beloved, gentle Seth once more; gathering her in his arms and smothering her with kisses. 

They had tried many things and Seth had always something new up his sleeve but other than that he hadn’t made any move to claim her virginity yet and Kate couldn’t stop herself from wondering why; had she done something wrong?!

She wasn’t blind nor naïve; she could see it in his eyes how badly he wanted to take her, how hard he had to restrain himself every time they were in bed and how much he was longing to finally sate his lust inside her. But no! He would try anything else with her. except this! So one day, when she couldn’t keep it inside anymore, Kate asked him; plain and simple!

At first, Seth was taken aback but recovered swiftly and told her that he didn’t wish to force her into anything and that he was waiting for her to be ready. But when she told him that she was, Seth was still reluctant, so Kate pushed harder and finally he revealed the truth; he was concerned that he might harm her, even unintentionally.  
What if Kate reassured him again and again that he wasn’t going to and that she trusted him completely? Seth was unmoving. Very calmly, like they were chatting about something of little importance, he explained to her that never in his life had been a gentle or patient lover and because of that he was afraid that when the time comes, his need for her would take the upper hand and he won’t be able to stop himself from hurting her. For that reason he insisted they should wait for a little longer! And added that Kate had absolutely no say in the matter…!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now.....

Seth exhaled the smoke slowly before he brought the cigarette on to his lips once more. Kate was a limbless mess lying beside him.

“When was the last time Scott spent the night here?”

Kate stretched her body and purred.

“Why you ask?”

He didn’t answer immediately instead he remained quiet for a while; smoking and staring at the ceiling.

Kate, who could always sense when something was bothering him, rose up and questioned.

“Seth why are y..”

He shook his head fast and smiled still refusing to look at her.

“Nothing to worry about princess…I guess I don’t like the three of us to split up for so long.”

Kate snatched the half finished cigarette from between his fingers and put it in her lips puffing lightly. She let the smoke sit in her mouth for a while before she blew it out and said.

“Call him then..Tell him that we’re coming to get him back! Back to our fortress!” But she added “Only him…Without the fake Kardashian!”

“Do you mean Katarina?” And when she nodded with vigor, Seth chuckled.

“Really now? Are you still mad with her? We’ve hung out with those two like a zillion times…!”

But Kate refused to give any answer instead she climbed off bed and started dressing.

“Princess..Hey…Katie…hey your Majesty..I’m talking to you!”

With her back turned to him Kate exclaimed.

“Quit it Seth. We’ve hung out with them only because you and Scott made me…not because I’ve chosen to. I’ll forgive her when I want to…no because you or Scott want me to..I have nothing to explain! End of discussion!”

She heard him laughing like he had to deal with a stupid person who couldn’t see the obvious.

“I said quit it Seth…Can’t you take my side just for once!”

“Katie she didn’t know tha…”

But she didn’t let him finish and before she walked out she yelled.

“Call Scott and go get him…I’m not coming!”.... “And this time PLEASE don’t forget to buy a tree Seth…it’s almost Christmas!”

Seth rolled his eyes in annoyance. “God this woman! This tiny, strong headed, intolerable woman!”

“…and not a plastic one!...”

Now not able to contain himself anymore Seth threw his arms on the air and yelled after her.

“Where the fuck I’m supposed to find a fucking real tree Kate? We’re in the middle of the fucking desert!”

But he heard her climbing down the stairs and no reply ever came.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate pretended that she was busy with something when Seth walked in the kitchen. She didn’t turn to acknowledge him even though she knew that she was over reacting about the whole thing…But she couldn’t help it; she was still angry about Seth and this…Corine thing… And every time Katarina was around, Kate’s mind flew to that certain night. 

Also Corine was Katarina’s best friend and even “unintentionally” (Kate wasn’t so sure about that…) Katarina mentioned her every time they were talking about something… “Corine this blah blah blah and Corine that blah blah blah…” 

"Pff what a bitch!" Her mind shouted!

Lost in her thoughts she felt Seth hovering over her and his lips touching the back of her head. Kate smiled, mostly to herself. She couldn’t be mad with him more than a few seconds…despite how hard she would try! God he was so warm and her body moved on its own accord nudging in to his solid embrace. She felt him smiling too before he moved his mouth to whisper softly.

“Baby girl you have no reason to feel like that…ok? Are we good?Hmmm?”

Kate spun around to face him and pouted.

“I know…it’s just..”

Seth captured her lips; sucking and licking till he felt her body relaxing and her moans filing his mouth. He broke the kiss and heard Kate’s sharp breath.

“Still not coming?”

Kate buried her face into his chest and murmured.

“Nah…I’ll prepare dinner. But Seth please buy a tree…please…I really want to decorate a tree this holidays..Please Seth!”

“And you won’t bust my balls about it?”

“No! If you buy a nice one..”

Seth gave her a little pinch making her squeal and warned.

“Kate do you want the damn thing or not?!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting by the window; watching as his car disappeared behind a turn. Her mind debated for a while as for what she should prepare for dinner.

“Pasta with tomato sauce..no no…I think there are some steaks in the fridge…no. Wait steaks….hmmm not bad! I think I saw some broccoli in the garden. Steaks with mashed potatoes and broccoli…not bad at all!”

With that in mind Kate stepped outside with her steaming cup of tea still in her hand.

“Long time no see! Right Kate-Cakes?”

Kate froze. The air froze. Time froze. Even the hot steam that was coming out of her cup froze; standing there still, mocking her.

She felt her chest rise and fall in slow motion and the only noise around was her loud breathing. Thoughts were floating inside her mind but with no particular order. What was happening? Snap out of this! Snap out of this…Whose voice was this? Hers! Her mind was shouting at her to do something…but what? Gather yourself! Yes she had to do that! She had to gather herself quickly…but that proved extremely difficult. Her body was refusing to follow any order, her limbs were dead from shock, from fear, mostly from fear…She wouldn’t dare to attempt a run; no no no she was terrified to do that! Her throat felt scratchy..dry..You have to swallow, you have to breath…come on Katie…in and out, in and out…Kate felt the oxygen filling her lungs and she tried as hard as she could to put her thoughts in the right order.

Stunned there, with her body paralyzed, Kate tried to stole a few glances with her peripheral vision. There he was! Richie, standing a few feet away in all his glory, with his back leaning casually on the wooden wall. He was smoking…she could see that.. and for some time the only movement between them was his big arm bringing the cigar to his lips and back down again. The smoke was dancing and swifting around him; making his figure to look even more ominous that he already was…

When he spoke again his voice echoed like thunder in her ears and Kate shut her eyes tightly.

“It came to my knowledge that my brother has been a sufficient partner for you all this time! Has he not Katie?”

He knew…Maybe he had seen them somewhere…After all she and Seth weren’t very careful when it came to their public display of affection. Kate shielded herself. She knew that this day would eventually come. Wasn’t that the reason she had so heartily insisted that they should remain here in case he decides to come back?! But fuck she was all alone now and many things had changed since his departure…

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him putting the cigar in his mouth one last time before he tossed it away and turn to face her.

Her mind screamed in agony and then a spark of hope appeared…

“My phone, my phone…It’s upstairs..In Seth’s room..If I make a run for it..I have to be quick…Just press the dial…”

She was still in the same spot frozen, looking straight ahead with her mind working fast when his lips brushed her ear. Her heart jumped out her chest and Kate let a scream. When had he moved so close?!

She heard his chuckle before his words hit her hard!

“But worry not! I’m here now baby!”


	35. Chapter 35

Had she heard right? She wasn’t sure if all these were really happening or she was just hallucinating...

Kate turned her head slowly to face him. Yes it was true! He was there! Standing next to her! She tried to back away a little and create some distance between them but the rest of her body refused to move, no matter how hard she tried.  
The first thing she laid her eyes upon was his grey suit jacket and his white shirt underneath. Typical Richie…If the circumstances under which they met had been different, probably she would have teased him for his persistence to always choose so formal attire. If only the circumstances were different…

She threw her head back a little and her gaze fell onto his face. For a while she kept it lower than his eye level; avoiding direct eye contact. Staring at his pale complexion, Kate once more concentrated on her breathing. She dreaded to look him in the eye. In her mind believed that if she manage to avoid eye contact somehow all this won’t be real…just a ghost from the past…just a cruel prank…But she knew…She knew that sooner or later she had to deal with him. She took one deep breath and gathering all her courage, she raised her eyes to meet with his and the moment their gaze met something shuddered inside her…It was him! Really him. Richard. Once her Richard…But not anymore!

Kate opened her mouth but closed it again…What she could possibly say to him. Her mind was working fast once again but none excuse seemed good enough! What she could tell to her former lover to justify why she was sleeping with his brother now…  
“I’m sorry but I’m in love with both of you?!” No! Certainly not! She recalled the time she had shared that truth with Seth and how his reaction was…Well Kate could easily guess that Richie’s was going to be worst.. In the end her mind stated with defeated. “Well he knows anyway, so go with the truth!”

She could have told him the truth in many different ways but Kate chose the worst one! 

It happened so quickly and she spill it out before she even realize that words were leaving her lips.

“I’m with Seth now.”

He remained calm…so very calm! Had he heard what she said or she never spoke; it was just her imagination? Kate dug her nails into her flesh to force her mind to concentrate. The only thing she managed to achieve was for her to tremble more visibly now. 

She didn’t know if it was their proximity but suddenly the air changed; becoming chillier and chillier by the minute. She felt her skin prickle where the cool breeze was touching it and Kate brought her arms up and hugged them tightly around her body in a vain attempt to shelter herself. Richie had yet to move and she could feel his cool breath hitting her exposed neck.

“I know…”

Of course he does, her mind shouted…Her lips parted again.

“Wha…What?”

Now, Richie emphasized his next words.

“I said I know!”

Kate blinked several times as she was trying to contemplate with his words. Well if he knew then why he came back? To seek revenge? To win her back? To forgive them? Why?  
She was very cautious when she spoke next; choosing her words very carefully.

“Why you came back Richie? After all this time? Why now? What do you want?”

He didn’t respond immediately instead he reached and twirled his fingers in one of her loose curls, taking a moment to feel it’s softness between his thumb and index finger. He was standing too close now and his crisp, fresh sent filled her nostrils and a wave of affection ran through Kate. Richie…was here….

“I’ve come to claim what is rightfully mine…”

Pins and needles; a sensation that ran through her whole her body…That’s how she felt! Kate wet her dry lips before she dared to ask with faint voice.

“And what is that Richie?”

He bent his head a little and said in a conspirative tone.

“A chance.”

Kate finally found the strength she needed to move and she turned her whole body to meet him. Momentarily her stare traveled from his face to his neck and lower down to his muscular torso. She took everything in; how his veins were pulsing, how his chest heaved, his intimidating posture, his smug smile, his intense stare, his beautiful eyes, his full lips…everything! When she spoke she couldn’t recognize her own voice; so hoarse it was!

“I am with Seth now…”

His smile became wider.

“I’ve heard you the first time!”

She looked at him puzzled. Did she miss something?

“But then how…”

His big smile didn’t reach his eyes this time…

“How in hell are you going to give me a chance when the same time you’re dating my brother? That’s what you are dying to ask Katie?”

When she didn’t move, Richie went on.

“The answer is simple Kate!” 

He took her hand in his big one and brought it to his lips making her shiver. All the while his lips were caressing the back of her hand his smile faded completely and when he spoke next he sounded dead serious.

“You’ll do to Seth the exact same thing you did to me! Isn’t that fair Katie?”

He was implying that she...No! Never! Not in a million years was she going to let him hurt Seth! Because that's exactly what Richie wanted...to spite Seth using her! Snapping out of her trance she yanked her hand free from his grasp and took two hesitant steps back.

“I never did anything to you Richie. Never!”

His smug smile returned and Richie took a small step towards her.

“Interesting…Are you sure? Because I….”

She didn’t let him finish though. No she wasn’t going to take all the blame. After all he was the one who left! He was the one who refused to listen! Kate clenched her small fists tightly and she stared at him with fire in her eyes; fighting the burning urge to beat the crap out of him.

“Yes I ‘m sure! And you would be too if you haven’t turned your back on me to follow that snake!”

Anger flashed through his eyes but other than that he didn’t make any attempt to move or speak; he just remained there gazing her hard.

She met his hard stare daring him and all the emotions that Kate had tried to burry all these months came into surface at once. Anger, bitterness, hurt, betrayal…longing?  
Now her anger was feeding her courage and she felt fearless! Even her voice became stronger, confident and demanding.

“Why Richie? Why did you choose that snake over me? You didn’t even listen what I had to say! You didn’t give me any chance to explain. You just left me there! I was devastated, Seth was devastated…”

At that Richie cut her off and said.

“And I see that you found comfort in each other’s arms…”

“You have no right to judge Richie….No right! You’re the one who left us!”

Now it was his turn to raise his voice.

“Is that what you believe? Huh Kate? Very convenient for you I have to say!”

She as well raised her voice to nearly screaming now.

“Don’t you dare blame ME when it was your decisi…”

In one big stride he was in front of her, circling his long fingers around her neck and pressing her windpipe just hard enough to cut some of the oxygen. As her eyes widen in fear and she fought to breath Richie continue calmly.

“I never left you Katie. I didn’t give a fuck about what that bloodsucker said. I left to lead them away from us and when I was sure that no one else was after you, I slit their throats and dumped them in a ditch. I came back the next day Katie … I did! Only to find you in Seth’s arms…doing..unspeakable things to him…I never gave up on us Kate…You did!”

His hand had stopped cutting her air but he was still holding her firmly. Kate, who had quit fighting completely now, was looking at him dumfounded.

He came back…He never left her…He came back for her!

…But she had waited for him…She and Seth were together only for the last month. What did he mean? What unspeakable things? Kate opened her mouth to protest, to tell him that she had waited…but stopped amidst as vivid memories of certain night three months ago, when Seth had been dead drunk and what he did to her, filled her mind and all the blood drained from her face. He had seen them; seen what they did! 

Richie waited patiently and when he was sure that she wasn’t going to give any reply he pressed on.

“From what I saw you didn’t look very devastated..”

Kate was in a loss of any words but she managed to utter.

“Richie it’s not what you thin..”

He wasn’t about to let her start with all those clichés so…

His lips crushed violently on hers. She felt his demanding tongue seeking entrance but she kept her mouth shut. He grunted and bit her lip hard enough to earn him a pained whimper. Without wasting any time he seized the opportunity and inserted his tongue inside; devouring her mouth.

Her mind yelled at her to bite him, to kick him to stop him at any cost but his kiss was so intense, so hungry and Kate felt some of her barriers melting away…just for a moment though…Regaining her composure, she shoved him back as hard as she could. 

Without showing any resistance Richie broke the kiss and took two steps back leering at her with a huge grin on his lips. She knew damn well what this smile was telling her. He had allowed her this small victory…He could easily overpower her if he so much wishes it to and he wanted for her to know it! 

Kate used her fingers to trail her bruised lips before she raised her eyes to stare deep inside his and state as firmly as she could.

“I can’t do that Richie…”

“Can’t or won’t?”

She swallowed hard and mumbled “Both…”

His murderous look was like a thousand knifes. Every ounce of affection disappeared from his face. He spat menacingly.

“I’ll have you either way Katie; willing or not”.

For a moment she could swear that he was about to attack her but instead he spun around and walked inside. When he reached the door he paused though; only for a second he turned his head slightly on the side for Kate to see the half smile that had formed on his lips and with fake concern he asked.

“Is my old bedroom still available?”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay guys and many thanks for your support and kind comments! Cheers!

“Se…Seth..?”

From the other end of the line his reply came full of concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Kate didn’t wish to worry him when he was so far away from their house and there was nothing he could do about it..but nonetheless she had to warn him about Richie’s return.

“Seth I’m ok but please don’t freak out…Richie’s back…

Deadly silence…

She knew how many thoughts and feelings must rush through Seth’s mind right this instance and Kate didn’t add anything else giving him the needed time to think.  
After an extremely long moment while the only thing she could hear was his heavy breathing Seth spoke.

“Where are you now? Did he hurt you?”

“In my room…Seth I’m fine, I’m fine..Don’t worry about me…but please come home…”

She knew she didn’t have to request this as she already could hear keys jingling and the car door opens and closes.

“Baby I’m on my way there but fuck…it’s 20 minutes driving….Fuck…Lock your door Kate and stay where you are. I’m coming the faster I can.”

Kate hurried to add.

“Seth no! Be careful! Don’t get yourself killed on the road..I told you I’m fin…”

But she heard the engine roaring and he hung up on her.

Ok ok…Everything was going to be fine..Seth was coming…Richie hadn’t tried anything else…yet…Actually he was in his room; Kate could hear his heavy steps on the wooden floor as he was pacing around, the crackling noises the old bed did as the mattress deep and bounce under his weight…

Kate frowned. Did he actually intend to come and live with them again?

Her mind scolded. “Well despite everything that has taken place, Richie has every right to stay here if he so much wishes to…After all, haven’t they been waiting all these months for him to return alive and unharmed?”

So what was the problem now? Was all their previous concern about Richie’s wellbeing just a pretend? No it wasn’t! She and Seth have been praying for him to come back! But how in hell were they going to live all together again, like a happy family, when things have changed so dramatically! How she was going to face Richie every morning after she would have spent her night in his brother’s arms? How she and Seth were going to behave when he was around?! And what about the brothers? Can they be ok after this? Could Richie be able to come in terms with this new reality? Well apparently he can’t as he is determinate to seek revenge from Seth for stealing her…

“He didn’t steal me!” Her mind exclaimed but it didn’t matter what she believed or what the truth was! Only what Richie knew…or think he knew…And in his mind she and Seth had betrayed him in the worst possible way!

Kate shook her head fast. No! She had to talk to Richie. Only God knows what would happen if when Seth arrives, Richie still believes those things! 

“I have to sort some things out before Seth’s back…”

Kate mustered all the courage she possessed and left her room to go and deal with Richie. As her legs carried her straight to his door, she wondered if she had taken the right decision…Yes she had! That was the right thing to do!

When she first saw him outside the shock and the fear hadn’t allowed her to speak nor to explain…only to mutter scattered words here and there. But now she had to face him! They had to talk and explain some things just the two of them. Because there was no way for them to live under the same roof with all this mess boiling underneath!  
She lifted her small fist to knock but stopped. 

“Richie doesn’t respect my privacy much! Why should I bother?” she thought and with that she pushed the door open and stormed inside.

Well he must have heard her little parade to his door because he seemed totally unfazed by her sudden intrusion; on the contrary he remained there placid, lying in his bed with his big muscular arms folded behind his head.

Kate who didn’t expect that kind of greeting was taken aback a little, but she soon regained her composure and stammered.

“We have to talk!”

Without speaking Richie nodded and waved his hands for her to sit wherever she liked. Kate spotted an old chair a few feet away from his bed and moved to sit there not failing to notice how his intense gaze where following her every step.

She settled there and now they were facing each other with piercing eyes. Trying hard to ignore her beating nerves, Kate who knew that they didn’t have much time alone, she opened her mouth, inhaled a deep breath and started talking fast, without taking any pauses and after a few minutes she had explained everything to him!  
Not having anything else to add, she sat back and waited for him to say something, anything. 

All the while she was giving her feverish speech, Richie’s face hadn’t even flinched; he was lying there like a statue and the only indication that his was alive it was his severe stare.  
And he kept this posture, long after she had finished her speech. The longer it was taking him to react, the more Kate was shifting uncomfortable in her seat, stealing anxious glances at the door and praying silently for Seth to delay…When she couldn’t take his silence any more, Richie finally spoke.

“The way I see it Kate…you two had indeed sneaked behind my back…Your first kiss with him, your reluctance to reveal to Seth that we were together…the way you were holding him that night (hearing this Kate tried to say something but he didn’t let her),how happy you were…with him all this time I was away..”

Richie laughed at her puzzled look.

“Do you honestly believe that I woke up one day and decided to come back?!...” He shook his head… “No this is something I thought about a lot…The thing is Katie that on one way or another you’re the only family I got…You and that shit piece my brother….So I have been around for some time now Katie but I kept my distance; watching you from afar..”

“And why now Richie?” Kate hurried to ask and her voice shook a bit “What have changed now and you decided to make your presence known?”

Richie shrugged a little too casually but Kate could see how the tense muscles in his neck flexed and unflexed.

“I wanted to see if it was going last..that thing between you two. And now I came to realize that I might won’t have another chance with you if I wait a little longer..”

He didn’t sound pissed, angry, mad…just sad and desperate…And seeing him like this made Kate’s heart melt. 

“Richie…you know that I can’t. Please don’t force me into anything!”

The look he gave her was devastating.

“I would never! In fact I didn’t mean any of those things I told you outside…It’s just that…I’m lost without you Katie…”

She couldn’t blame him…not really. In fact Richie was the last person she could blame for all this mess…After all he had stayed true to his feelings, never betrayed her and he hadn’t even left her behind…it was just an act to lure the Cullebras away. If you think of it he had put himself in grave danger just to ensure that she would be safe…  
The more she was thinking the whole thing the more difficult was for Kate to breath. Unintentionally she had caused so much pain to people she loved and no matter what she would do from now on, someone was going to suffer…because of her.

… “I want you to be happy Katie..I’ll respect whatever choice you make…”

Had she heard right? Were these Richie’s words? Kate bowed her head. She felt so small and ashamed. She was the worst person in the whole world! She was the reason for all this mess. Yes the brothers had done terrible things to many people including her but that wasn’t excusing her poor behavior. Seth’s voice echoed inside her mind. “You’re our little slut Katie!” She knew that he hadn’t meant that but nonetheless it was the truth. She was feeling like one! Seth was right! And Richie was right too. She had betrayed him!

His unselfish statement made her eyes water and her lips quiver. Kate didn’t wish for him to see her tears that threaten to spill so she hid her face into her palms and with trembling voice she whispered a shaky “I’m sorry”.

Even though she wasn’t looking at him Kate could sense his hesitance before he finally stood up and came to stand in front of her. She couldn’t stand to meet his stare so she kept her face hidden when she felt his hand stroking her hair lightly. His soft caress made her feel even worst and a sob escaped her lips.

Kate wanted desperately to ask for his forgiveness once more. Even though she wasn’t going to give him what he desired, she was determinate to spend her every minute from now on trying to find a way to make him happy. Richie deserved happiness and love and even though it wasn’t her the one who would give him those things, she would try her best to help him find the right person!

She was about to share all her remorseful thoughts with him when the door burst open and a frenzied Seth stormed inside, dashing at Richie’s direction, tackling him and tossing both of them on the floor in a tangled screaming mess. In a blink of an eye he had advanced his brother and started punching him hard, barking threats at the same time. But Richie didn’t lose any time and now he was fighting back too, growling and hissing till both of them were bleeding and panting. 

To no avail Kate made an effort to grab Seth’s arm to prevent him from swinging his fists at Richie and yelling her lungs out that he didn’t harm her and that she was fine. She desperately tried to separate them, begging them to stop, screaming at them. But the brothers were too enraged to acknowledge her at all and at the end Kate stepped back defeated, watching them hurting each other like stray dogs…

“They are going to wear out eventually” her mind stated and when she finally heard them panting she knew that the fight had come to its end. 

Cautiously she approached Seth who was still straddling his brother and she touched his arm gently. It took him several minutes to take her presence in and when he finally did, he stood up with shaky legs and abruptly pulled her in for a possessive hug.

Panting he demanded.

“Are you ok baby girl?

Kate nodded yes and instantly felt his arms squeezing her harder into his body; crashing her.

After a while her body started to protest and she tried to disengage herself from his suffocating hug and when she finally did it, she eyed both of them hard with a scolding gaze. Seth was covered in blood and sweat from head to toe; they both were but at least they had let it out from their system. Maybe now the three of them could have a mature talk like the adults they were. Without uttering a single word, Kate grabbed his hands dragging him out of the room but before they reached the door she shouted loud enough for Richie to hear her.

“Make yourself presentable Richard and meet us downstairs in thirty minutes. We have a lot to talk about.”

She didn’t bother to close the door behind her and when she and Seth disappeared from view, Richie stood up and went to the small mirror hanging at the wall behind, in order to examine the damage. It wasn’t that bad, only some scattered cuts and bruises; just perfect to serve his purpose. Things had gone according to his plan and now it was time for the next step.

Looking at his reflection for one last time, Richard wiped out his smug grin; choosing a more pitiful and sad look to disguise his features.

Content enough with his appearance Richie muttered

“Perfect! That would do the trick!” 

And left his room to meet with the others…


	37. Chapter 37

Silence reigned inside the old house! Complete and absolute silence! 

As Richie was heading downstairs that’s the only thing that captured his notice. Even the small sounds outside seemed to have paused; creating that way an eerie scenery around him.

Richie, who couldn’t hold back a smile, knew perfectly well what his returning would bring upon the two lovebirds downstairs. No, he hadn’t expected for his return to be met by cheering and tears of joy! All this anger, the fear and remorse was the exact reaction he have hoped for and now it was time to set his next plan into action.

Truth be told, he was well prepared for everything that would follow. In fact, he had put in good use all this time he had to wait; hidden in the shadows. He had thought, measured and planned carefully his retaliation. 

As his feet hit the last step, Richie stopped and momentarily closed his eyes as numerous feelings flooded his mind. Pain, anger and betrayal. God! How much he had loved her! And for so long…Since the day he had met her, his mind and heart had been filled with love for this sweet delicate girl…and he knew that she alone would be his salvation…. 

His brother knew that too. Yes! Seth knew perfectly well what Kate meant for Richie and yet he stole her from him. In that thought Richie clenched his fists. Seth’s betrayal had affected him in more ways that Richie would like to admit. Seth wasn’t just anyone! He was his beloved brother; the only one that Richie would trust with his life and even though he wasn’t going to say it out loud Richie’s heart was mourning the loss of the only person in the world he could call family.

For all they knew he could have been dead…and they couldn’t care less. His brother and his former lover threw themselves into a passionate relationship, not wasting a minute to shed a tear for him. 

Richie closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind from the annoying thoughts and when he felt relaxed once more, he went to find the others.  
He didn’t have to search much though; as soon as he was downstairs he spotted their tense figures waiting for him in the living room. Ooohhh how much he was going to enjoy this…

Seth and Kate were standing close enough but without touching each other. Even between them the tension was visible. 

Richie’s mind mused “That’s a good start to begin with…” 

Nonchalantly he crossed the hallway, stepped inside and found a place across them to sit. He took his time to get comfortable and when he was pleased enough, he turned his attention to the couple waiting patiently at the opposite direction and smiled.

“Good to see you too bro!”

Seth didn’t reply, pressing his lips into a thin line instead. They stayed like that for a while; measuring each other and it was Kate the one who broke the uncomfortable silence.

“It’s good to have you back Richie!”

Hearing that, both brothers threw their heads back and laughed, saying at the same time.

“You cannot be serious Katie..” / “For that I’m sure!”  
Kate fed up with their attitude, threw her hands in the air and said in a scolding tone.

“For God’s Sake! Stop! Both of you!”

First she turned to face Seth.

“Of course I’m serious Seth! It is Richie for heaven’s sake! Would you prefer for him to be dead?”

Not giving him time to respond, she turned her attention towards Richie and added.

“And Richard what did you expect after all this time? Things have changed! We didn’t ask for this but that’s how things have now. You’re most welcome to stay with us if you can accept this new reality.”

She was about to go on with her speech when he cut her off.

“Agreed!”

It was Kate’s and Seth’s turn now to speak simultaneously.

“What?”

Richie gifted them with a wide, toothy smile and nodded.

“Agreed!”

Kate was dumbfounded when an infuriated Seth pushed her to the side and came to stand in front of her.

“Cut the pretence Richie! You think you can fool me? …I know you too damn well!”

Richard remained at his seat, perfectly calm, still smiling. He didn’t hurry to give his answer, making that way Seth even more mad than he already was.

Finally he shrugged and said with innocence. “What pretence Seth?! We are not all sneaky bastards like you! Some of us have honor you know…!”

Kate grabbed Seth arm just in time and it took all the strength she possessed to prevent Seth from attacking his brother once more. 

“Seth please, please stop..calm down…please Seth! Let’s hear what he has to say first!”

When Richard spoke next his words were spitting fire.

“I can’t understand why you look so offended Seth? Did the truth hurt your feelings? Or perhaps is my presence that makes you so upset. You would love it if I was dead, won’t you? No remorse for your actions, no guilt! But I’m alive, Seth and I’m here! Liking it or not!”

It was Kate now the one who stated furiously.

“Richard that’s not true! Me and Seth have been praying for your wellbeing!”

At that his big smile returned and Richie sat back again stretching provocatively his long legs.

“Then I can’t see the problem dear Katie! Why can’t we all live happily ever after?!”

Momentarily Kate frowned; remembering his declaration outside, when the two of them were alone, when he was talking about betrayal and revenge. She remembered his brutal kiss but for all their sake she pushed those memories aside; choosing to keep only his remorseful apology when they were talking upstairs in his room.

“The problem dear brother is that I KNOW YOU!” Seth exclaimed frantically. “You told to Katie that you were trying to lure the culebras away from us…but I saw you! I was there too! Remember? And you were mad! Mad as hell! We’ve done many things together Richie and I can tell when you’re really pissed and when it’s just an act. So cut the crap and tell us why you’re here!”

Those accusations didn’t seem to afflict him a bit. Instead he gifted Seth with a heavy sigh and he said with sadness.

“I was mad Seth! I was shocked and devastated. But that lasted only for a while. It’s true that my first thought was to walk away…but that was just to clear my mind before I confront you or Kate. I realized though that if I do that I would leave you alone with those bloodsuckers. So instantly I made up my mind.. to draw them away from you and eliminate the threat before I take my time to put my thoughts in order. I came back the next day…I wanted to talk with both of you…I was ready to understand why…even to forgive you…but…”

At that point Richie’s gaze fell hard upon Kate, who now had dropped her head; listening in shame all the things he was telling them. 

Seeing her like that Richie had to fight his big smile from spreading once again across his face. He even managed to keep all the sadness in his voice before he went on.

“And to answer to your question dear brother..” He paused a little at that before he continued. “I’ve decided to return NOW because I’ve finally come to terms with this (He waved at their direction)…”thing” between the two of you…and I’ve realized that I’m fine with it.”

He looked Seth first and then Kate and waited. When they didn’t do any attempt to move nor to speak but they just stayed there still, staring at him suspiciously, Richie added.

“You’re claiming to know me so damn well brother…then you should’ve known the trouble I have at sharing my belongings. (Small pause) So I’m fine with your affair because even if I was still in love with her (He motioned at Kate), we could never be together again after what has happened between you two.”

He turned his full attention to Kate and said calmly.

“You may sleep reassured that you have nothing to fear from me! Maybe I loved you once but no more. I thought that you were different, special…unique..but I was wrong! No one with those traits would ever do the things you did to me… So…Katie…Seth…you have my blessings!” 

Kate was listening him stock still. She couldn’t even bring herself to blink. Only in her mind a voice was screaming….

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore! It’s better this way! Much much much better! I don’t want his love…I’m with Seth now…!...But he told me that he wanted one more chance..Was that a lie? Was that a lie just to spite me?!!! I hope it was! It's a relief...I won't have to worry about him from now on...Better this way…better better…better!”

The voice inside her mind did her best to reassure her but that didn’t sooth a bit the pain she was feeling at the moment.  
His words were like knifes and Kate felt as someone was stabbing her heart. She side glanced Seth who must had the same shocked expression she did and closed her eyes not wanting to reveal how deeply his words had affected her. Her pride and sanity fought really hard to achieve that! But the truth was that his cruel accusations had cut her deep and she was bleeding inside. 

When Richie finished a gravely silence spread around them once more.

Both of them were looking at him dumbfounded. Kate’s jaw had dropped and she was gazing at him with her mouth hanging open the same time Seth had an expression like someone had punched him in the face.

“Excellent” Richie’s mind exclaimed. But his face didn’t reveal anything.

To his utter delight, he didn’t fail to notice how Kate had flinched when he declared that he wasn’t in love with her anymore or the way his brother lowered his eyes when he received his blessings. 

Richard closed his eyes to savor some of the satisfaction he was feeling…“Time for the grand finale!” 

“Despite everything you’ve done to me you’re my family….and I love you! (Gleefully he turned to Kate and winked) Not that way Katie-cakes! So, I’m ready to forgive you and I think you should accept it…After all I’m not the one to blame…Am I?”

With that he stood up and straightened his clothes. He heard their poor mumbling and without wasting any more of his time, he turned his back on them and headed to the door. He was about to exit the room when he stopped and with his most cheerful tone he demanded.

“What are you two waiting then?! Come on! Let us have dinner like family once again! We have so many things to catch up!”

Richie walked into the kitchen without looking back to check if they were following him. He didn’t have to. Eventually they would snap out from their trance…eventually! But he was starving. Well as he’s suspected, there was nothing for dinner; after all Kate didn’t have time to prepare anything. 

“Poor Katie!” His mind laughed.

Things went better than he had hoped. He didn’t expect it to be that easy. He thought that Seth at least would give him some hard time…but…guilt is an ugly bitch!

”…Lucky me…” Richie whispered. “Like stealing candies from a kid!”

As Richard opened the fridge to examine its content whistling merrily, Seth and Kate couldn’t even imagine that the beginning of the end for their beautiful relationship had just begun…!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for all the delay but I've been so busy.
> 
> The new chapter isn't long but I'll try to uptade as soon as I can.

There is no need to say that both Seth and Kate skipped dinner that night. They locked themselves inside their room instead; trying to process with everything that happened that evening.

Kate sat on the bed lost in her thoughts; stealing a few glances now and then at Seth’s directions to check how he is holding out. 

Richie’s speech had been devastated for them both. And suddenly a single thought started to stir inside Kate’s mind.

“What if Seth was blaming her too? For everything she had done to them? What if his guilt was going to overpower the love he felt for her?”

At the mere thought only Kate’s body convulse violently! Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind from all these disturbing thoughts and calm her breathing but she didn’t succeed much… With the growing paranoia consuming her thoughts, Kate's attention was fixed on Seth now who hadn’t uttered a single word to her since the moment they had been left alone.

He just stood there by the window in silence not giving any indications of what he might was thinking. For some time Kate tried hard to resist the urge to demand from him to reveal what was going on inside his head. But soon enough she found out that task was a very difficult think to do and when she couldn’t stand his silence anymore approached him lightly and made a move to touch him. He was so fast to turn around and grab her hand that Kate almost lost her balance and a startled cry left her lips.

Before she had time to ask he muttered.

“Not now Katie…I want to be left alone”

And with that he walked away from a dumbstruck Kate and to the other end of the room where he stood placid, facing the wall.

After the shock of his rejection a few minutes passed before Kate could regain her cool and with a small voice she asked.

“What do you mean by that?”

When no answer came, Kate insisted a little louder now.

“Seth! What do you mean by that?”

She heard an exasperated huff leaving his lips before he growled.

“For heaven’s sake girl what don’t you understand? What do you want me to explain? What left alone means?”

If he was facing her he would be able to see how her face paled and her eyes watered. With trembling lips Kate tried hard to sound as much unfazed as she could but her voice came out low and hoarse; betraying her.

“I just want to know…wh…what do you mean when you said that you want me to leave you alone…”

With each syllable her voice was becoming more and more weak. The next question she made was almost a whisper.

“For just now..or…or…I..I mean..or… or…more..perman…perm…”

Kate couldn’t suppress a bile from rising in her throat and her voice broke. Maybe Seth has regretted being with her…maybe the quilt was too much for him to bear…maybe he wanted a second chance with his brother…maybe he didn’t love her anymore…maybe…maybe…

Her vision and mind were so clouded by those thoughts that Kate didn’t even notice the two strong arms that closed around her middle and only when Seth brought his forehead to rest onto her shoulder and she heard him whispering something to her ear she noticed his presence behind her. Her chest tighten and she gasped for air…she knew that feeling; a panic attack was approaching her fast. 

What if Seth was shaking her lightly murmuring soothing words to her Kate was unable to hold it together anymore. All this tension had to find a way out of her system. Richie’s arrival, his words, his accusations, her quilt, her shame, the agony of what was going to happen from now on, plus Seth’s attitude, was just too much for her and Kate broke down and sobbed like a child in Seth’s arms.

During her breakdown Seth didn’t speak another word to her. He just remained there holding her tightly into his embrace and waited for her to calm down. He knew she needed this. She was even lucky she found a way to let it out of her system…

Seth wasn’t so lucky though..He wasn’t going to burst out in tears and start weeping like a sissy. But all that stress had to come out eventually…with one way or another! And he didn't trust himself...He knew how poorly he could handle with emotions like those he was feeling right now... He didn't even want to remember what had happened between him and Kate the last time he was unable to control his emotions.

And truth be spoken the whole time he was holding her, Seth was raging inside! His heart that moment was filled with anger and bitterness.  
Anger rather than remorse…No not anger! Jealousy! If he wanted to be accurate jealousy was what it was eating him alive! Burning, scorching jealousy that threaten to consume him entirely.

He had been dreading that this moment would eventually come. His brother had returned and…what did that mean? How did Kate feel about this? Happy? Relieved?  
He couldn’t even stand the thought or the possibility of Kate finding out that she had still feelings for Richie.

But what if she did? What then? 

Would he be able to forgive them as his brother just did? No! Certainly not! 

Was he strong enough to just walk away and leave them be? Not likely!

Would he murder them in cold blood? Maybe…

Seth took some deep breaths to calm himself and tried to concentrate on the weeping girl in his hands. He had been harsh with her; he knew that! But he just couldn’t contain all these bitter thoughts that flood his mind.

They stayed like this for some time and the only noises in the room were Kate’s loud sniffles and shaky breaths.  
Finally when he felt her calm down a bit, Seth withdrew his arms and took some steps back to create some distance between them. At this sudden loss Kate turn around to face him and when she met up with his cold stare she felt hot fresh tears running down her cheeks once more.

He wanted to say so many things to her, reassure her that he would never stop loving her but at that moment Seth found it impossible to open his mouth and make any declarations of such kind. Not when all the fears he had buried so deep inside this last month had come back to haunt him once again. 

Seth felt that he was losing it rapidly now and tried as hard as he could to maintain some of his self control. God hasn’t he said it before; he wasn’t a patient man! 

So he kept staring her silently with the features on his face hard as stone; clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Kate as well was trying to control her breathing and when she somehow managed to find her voice a few faint words left her lips.

“Wh…why? What’s wrong? Please Seth…Please..Tell me what I did wrong? Please…”

Not able to keep his bitter thoughts from spilling out any longer Seth demanded.

“Do you still love him?”

His words were like a punch in the face and Kate looked at him in pure shock before she mumbled.

“What?”

Seth didn’t move a bit and asked again a little harsher now.

“Look at me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing for him!”

“Seth are you mad? Are you serious now?”

“Answer the Goddamned question Kate! Do you still have feelings for him?”

Kate opened her mouth and closed it again! 

Did she have feelings for Richie? NO! Of course not! Only for Seth…only only only!  
“Are you sure?” her mind debated! 

Momentarily she remembered how she felt when she saw Richie after all this time.

She felt anxiety, fear and relief. Relief for what?! Because he was alive her sanity stated!

But her traitorous mind challenged her once more. “Only for that?” 

She remembered his violent kiss and how his crisp scent had filled her nostrils. “Richie is here” she had thought at that moment.

She remembered how small and unworthy she felt just a few hours ago when he had declared that he was no longer interested in her.

How his last words in the dining room still stung, especially after the heartily speech he had given up in his bedroom, just before Seth burst inside. 

“I’m lost without you” he had said… 

“I need another chance.” He had said…

His desperate look… 

Was all this just a mockery? 

And how she, Kate felt about all these? 

Did she want his affection or she was sincerely happy for him who found the strength to move on?! The second one of course! She was happy he moved on. She was! She was! She WAS!

All the while Kate was caught on this inner debate; she didn’t realize that Seth was looking impatiently at her and how he was fuming until she heard him bark.

“ DON’T BOTHER! I TOOK MY ANSWER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” 

And with that he walked past her and stormed out of the room, banging the door so hard behind him that the whole room shook.

At first it took Kate some time to realize what had just happened but as soon as she found her senses she stormed out as well running after him. She caught up with him just before he opened the car door and she grabbed his arm forcefully in an attempt to make him turn around and confront her.

When he thrust his arm in a vain attempt to disengage from her grasp Kate hold him even tighter and shouted.

“Seth! Seth! Seth…listen to me. Seth! Please would you stop for a moment and listen to me!

He stopped fumbling with his keys and stood still but didn’t turn to face her.

That little victory was enough for Kate who didn’t lose any time and brought her arms around his waist. She could sense how he was heaving and how stiff his body was but Kate wasn’t going to back out. There was no way she was going to lose Seth! They were going to solve this right here and now! 

She placed some feathery kisses on his back and stated as calmly as she could.

“I can’t be without you Seth. I just can’t! I’ll die if you leave me! I don’t want us to fight! Please Seth!”

That seemed to do the trick cause instantly she felt his posture relaxing and with anew courage Kate went on.

“I love you so much Seth! You, only you!”

And she knew that she was speaking the truth. Whatever she momentarily had felt after seeing Richie was just the ghost of a past that no longer existed. She was sure about that…Almost sure!

“We will work our way out of this! You’ll see! Please trust me!”

She felt his body moving in her arms as he spun around to face her. She had achieved a small victory…Too small though she realized when she heard his gruff voice asking the same as before.

“Have you any feelings for him?”

Kate shook her head in a feverish manner and hurried to reply.

“There is only you Seth!”

And with that she attempted to close her arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss but he swiftly caught both her wrist to keep her in place and maintain a distance between them. When he spoke next he was dead serious and his accusatory tone was plain and clear.

“Then why in hell did I find you in his room?”

At her loss of words and seeing her eyes widen Seth pressed on.

“Didn’t I specifically tell you to lock your door and stay in your room? Wasn’t that clear enough?”

Kate was still looking at him dumfounded. She was trying to find a convincing explaination but none seemed good enough. She just shook her head and mumbled.

“Seth..I didn’t…I…Not on purpose..I…let me explain…”

His eyes glinted dangerously. His voice was low…too low. 

“Why in hell did you defy me then? Why?”

At first Kate felt goosebumps hearing his baritone voice but the word “defy” did the trick for Kate to snap out of her trance. With a frown she scolded.

“Who do you think you are Seth? Who gave you the authority to boss me around?”

His hold on to her wrists became painfully tighter and Kate exhaled a pained gasp but she wouldn’t budge either.

“Seth! Seth stop it! I'm capable to take my own decisions. I appreciate your concern but my decision was that and I am not going to apologize to anyone!”

Seth’s face turned in a deep shade of red. When he spoke next his voice was shaking from anger.

“Appreciate my concern? I don’t give a fuck about what do you appreciate princess and what not. You won’t defy me again or God be my witness I…”

Kate jerked her arms violently trying to get free from his hold and when he didn’t let go she bare her teeth and spat.

“Or what Seth? What are you going to do that you haven’t done to me already?”

Her eyes glinted dangerously and continued.

“Don’t you dare threaten me ever again! Do you hear me Seth?! Ever again!”

Seth shoved her backwards, releasing her wrists the same time before he took a step closer and asked with venom coloring his voice.

“Or what princess? Are you going to leave me and run to your ex lover? Is that it?!”

Kate rolled her eyes and huffed agitated. God this man! How much she would love to slap him hard across the face right this instance! But she wouldn’t throw herself in another fight with a Gecko! She was sick of that. Plus that wasn’t going to be in her advantage! She had witnessed firsthand what Seth was capable to do when he was so angry!  
Kate gifted him with a few hard glances weighting her options. Ok so be it! She wasn’t going to try and reason with him right now. Let him take it out of his system first and then they can talk.

“Why I even try to talk to you right now. It’s pointless! Find me when you come to your senses.”

And with that she turned around and walked away; leaving him there clenching and unclenching his fists.


	39. Chapter 39

When Kate returned at the old house she could hear the small noises that coming from their living room. It was easy to guess who was making those noises.

She debated a little with her conscience and finally defeated she walked to where the sounds were coming from. When she stuck her head in the door she was greeted by a wide smile. Richie was reclining comfortably in one of the old arm chairs enjoying a cigarette. 

The scene before her eyes was so familiar and despite all her previous tension Kate couldn’t hold back a smile from forming on to her lips. She walked inside and came to rest on the old chair’s leather arm beside him.

None of them spoke for a while til Kate turned her head slightly at his direction and without facing him entirely, she requested.

“Can I have one of these?”

She heard his low laughter before he bent over and offers her a cigarette.

“Right back to where we started from huh?!”

She took the cigarette form his fingers and still without looking him she lit it and exhaled the thick white smoke slowly.

“Many things have changed since then Richie…We have changed! We are not the same people anymore!”

“Yes, I see the difference! You can inhale the smoke properly now girl…”

It was her turn to laugh now. And when the sounds of her laughter faded away they both stayed there; smoking in silence and having their gaze fixed somewhere on the wooden wall before them.

“Do you hate me?”

It was Kate the one who broke the silence between them. She asked her question casually like they were two old friends chatting about things of little importance.

She heard him inhale and exhale his smoke in tranquility, totally unfazed by the weight of her question.

“I tried…” He paused bringing his cigarette on to his lips once more. A few seconds passed before he continued.

“… but after some time I realized that it’s not possible for me to hate you Katie!”

He paused again… 

“What about you? Do you hate me Kate?” 

She stood abruptly and turned her body to face him. She standing in front of him now, just in an arm’s reach and she stated in a matter of factly.

“I would never!”

Richie lifted his gaze to meet hers. His stare wasn’t intense but nonetheless Kate felt like x-rays running through her body.

Without giving much thought about it Kate blurted out.

“Which truth should I believe Richard?”

And when he gifted her with a puzzled look Kate pressed on.

“Earlier today you confessed two different things. First you said that you’re lost without me and asked me for a second chance and then downstairs you declare that you are finally over me. Which one is the truth and which is the lie?”

Richie sat back at his chair and fondled his hands neatly behind his head. He was watching her through half closed eyes and it seemed like he was considering her words.  
When he finally spoke his voice was calm and stripped from any emotion he might still have for her.

“Which one do you want to be the truth Kate?”

“Yes indeed which one?!” her mind stated! Only a few moments ago she had a terrible fight with Seth and now she found herself here, smocking casually with Richie and asking him about his feelings. And it was very clever of him to turn the question at her. But she wasn’t going to choose this or that. She just wanted to know where they stood now. Did he or did he not have feelings for her. She needed his answer. To help her unravel this mess inside her head. 

“ Richie don’t do that…Just tell me..please.”

He slowly, very slowly stood up but instead of coming near her he took a few steps back to create some distance.

“Why? It doesn’t matter anymore Katie! Does it?” 

She opened her mouth to protest but she knew that she had already lost this fight too. He wasn’t going to gift her with an answer. 

And again, he was right and she was wrong. Of course and it didn’t matter anymore. What she was trying to achieve anyway by asking him all these questions? Was she trying to make him confess his love for her once more or she just wanted to be sure that he had truly moved on. 

It didn’t matter! Not if he was staying true on to his promise and kept his distance from her.  
It didn’t matter cause she was madly in love with Seth.  
It didn’t matter… it didn’t!!! Except that it did matter!

She needed desperately to soothe that itchy feeling inside her. There was a part of her that was dying to know the answer to her question!

That reminded her one of her father’s lectures about the inner demons we all carry inside…Well in that case that was her demon! That unexplained urge to find out what Richie was feeling for her right now! Yes that must be her demon, her weakness! She couldn’t find any other rational explanation!

Was that going to affect her relationship with Seth? No! Most certainly not!  
Was that going tochange anyhing between her and Richie? No!  
Then why did she need to know?

Kate closed her eyes ant tried to concentrate on to her breathing! She was stronger than that. She had to be. For her, for Seth, for all their shake. She wasn’t going to allow at this stupid need to destroy everything she had so hard fought to built all those last months. 

So she nodded with content and agreed.

“You’re right. It won’t make any difference. Please forget I asked.”

With that she turned to leave but just before she stepped out of their room she stopped and with her back on him she added.

“I was praying for you to come back Richard! I’m glad you finally did!”

And with that she left him there all alone trying hard to keep at bay all these emotions that threaten to consume him entirely.


	40. Chapter 40

Kate groaned in discomfort. Something was amiss. It was like something was being pressed hard against her; suffocating her. Walking up slowly from the deep slumber she was in, Kate moaned in confusion. 

What was going on? 

Alarmed she tried to put her thoughts in order but her head felt hazy and foggy.

Where was she? What was happening?

She could hear some distant sounds but she couldn’t make out what those noises were or where they were coming from.

“Calm down and focus on your senses.” Her mind ordered. “Ok vision first!”

She tried to open her eyes but that was tough…It took her a while but eventually after a few tries she was at last able to lift her eyelids ever so slowly. 

She took in her surroundings; even in the dim light she could tell that she was in her old bedroom.  
Why was she here?

Kate pushed her mind a little harder.

Where was Seth? Seth? Seth… Seth! Yes, they had a fight before. Seth had left. She didn’t want to stay in their shared bedroom without him….She had come here…She had cried herself to sleep…What time it was?

Slowly as she was regaining her consciousness, the sounds from before became clearer now along with the extreme pressure her body was feeling. She couldn’t describe exactly what those noises were but it seemed like huffs and hisses and not distant at all. In fact Kate could swear that they were coming from somewhere just next to her ear. 

Disturbed she tried to bring her hand up to rub the dizziness of her eyes but she found out that was impossible. She couldn’t move at all. Something was keeping her there; immobilized on the bed.

Fully awake now, Kate realized that indeed something or better say someone was on top of her, pressing her body with his weight deeper into the mattress keeping her trapped.

Alarmed she blinked a few more times and…she felt him. In fact she felt all of him. 

Seth was…. crashing her body with his weight, the same time he was rubbing his groin shamelessly between her legs. His loud moans and gasps were filling the room. 

Kate thrashed her head frantic to make him notice that she was awake.

When nothing happened she tried once more to use her hands to push him off her; except she couldn’t! Her arms were stressed above her head and his big ones were keeping them secure. His palms were squeezing her wrists so hard that Kate was sure that he was cutting off all the blood supply there. 

That sound an alarm inside her brain and Kate opened her mouth to speak but her voice came out hoarse from the sleep.

“Seth? What are you doing?”

But Seth was too far gone to even notice her words or her alarmed state...

 

Seth's pov.

 

...Just moments ago he had rushed in here stumbling and searching for Kate! And when he found her sleeping peacefully in her bed, curled in a tiny ball, a huge wave of relief hit him....

Earlier that night, as he was reeling wasted into a bar, twisted images swirled around his head. Images of Kate in his brother’s arms and their bodies tangled together in heat! And no matter how hard he had tried he couldn’t wipe off these thoughts from his mind. 

In the end not able to deal with his unreasonable jealousy anymore Seth found himself on the road, speeding like a maniac, in an suicidal attempt to make it to the house as fast as possible! 

God, into whom Seth so stubbornly refused to believe, saved his ass from certain death several times that night. Or it was just plain luck! Who knows?!

In his drunkenness Seth wasn’t even able to keep his eyes on the road. His vision was foggy and he almost lost control of the car numerous times before he somehow managed to get to their house alive and in one piece! Oh no! He wasn’t planning on dying tonight. At least not before he found out if his fears were real.

Upon his return, Seth blind by anger and jealousy, stormed inside the house and all the way up to their bedroom.  
When he was finally upstairs, he scanned the room hastily to find her and when he realized that Kate wasn’t there his heart almost stopped. Seth was so fucking anxious now that he felt cold sweat overruns his whole body and his legs go numb. 

But Goddamned! He was going to find her. Even if that meant he had to come face to face with his worst fears! He had to find her! He had to know! 

With maximum effort Seth tried to convince his legs to carry him out of his room to start searching for Kate. 

Outside in the old corridor everything was a blur! Stumbling to keep his balance, he made his way towards her bedroom first and if she wasn’t there either…Seth’s throat went dry at the mere thought!  
With trembling hands Seth grabbed the knob and opened slowly the door that leaded in Kate’s old room. As soon as he made his way inside his mind had already reached its breaking point.

...And…he let out slowly the breath he didn’t even know he was holding all this time…

…. There she was!!! Sleeping soundless in her bed.

Seth supported his weight on the wooden door behind him, letting his body rest there. His anxiety had picked up so much that it took some time to calm down his racing breath and heart.  
But his relief was soon replaced by need! Raw dark need to make it clear to everyone to whom Kate belonged to…She was his! His! Only his!

Without giving much thought about it Seth found himself crawling on the bed and lying flat on top of her, trapping her body with his bigger one. He didn’t even use his elbows to support some of his weight. No he did not want even the tiniest gap to exist between them.  
Hungrily he buried his face deep into the crook of her neck; sniffιng her and growling like a wild animal. His lower body was already positioned between her legs with his erection pressing hard at her opening.  
And the bliss he felt that moment was so intense that Seth didn’t even notice the sleeping girl beneath him had started to stir and protest.... 

 

Kate's pov.

 

Oblivious Seth continued rubbing himself viciously on her and Kate took a sharp breath as she felt a shiver shot through her. Now his stiffness was being rubbed almost painfully on her sex and she let a painful whimper which Seth totally ignored.  
Kate’s mind concentrated and tried to find a way out of this. Seth wasn’t going to listen at her pleas; was far too wasted for that!  
At the end, unable to think of anything else she struggled beneath him, crying at the same time. 

“Get off me Seth!” 

But this darker version of Seth seemed totally unmoved by her pleas and protests.

The good thing was that both of them were still in their clothes but that could rapidly change and Kate knew that. She was feeling helpless and vulnerable. She didn’t like that! Not again! 

Coming down from his high Seth heard her pleas and whines and all of a sudden his forceful kisses along her neck turn into slow drags of his tongue across her skin till he bit down hard on to her shoulder earning a few more pained cries from her. 

That excited him further more and now his teeth were everywhere, biting her hard and marking her as his. But alas, her sobs were so very loud and Seth didn’t want any interruptions; especially form his brother! In a blink of an eye he freed one of her wrists and brought his hand down to her mouth to muffle some of her cries.

Doing so Seth held up his head and scanned his eyes over her face. In that moment, her terrified look, his hand over her mouth, her muffled whimpers and her pleading eyes seemed almost erotic in his twisted mind. He sneered at her and his pupils dilated dangerously.

Feeling the swift change in his actions, Kate’s heart leapt from her throat!  
Now his face was only inches from hers and he was watching her hungrily But the girl beneath him instantly turned her face away from him, fixing her eyes on to the wall beside them and cringed; he was reeking of alcohol and the stench was so strong that Kate felt her insides turn. 

That thing above her wasn’t Seth! Not her Seth at least!

In that moment her mind filled with past memories of this darkly haired man holding her like no other man ever did! Touching her like no other man did. Kissing her, seducing her, loving her…Where was that man now? 

Once again Seth was pissed off and drunk; a very dangerous combination. Shivering Kate closed her eyes momentarily and remembered what had happened the last time she had seen him like this. She had been so careful this time but here she was; caught again in the same unpleasant situation with her purity at stake! And she really didn’t want to lose her virginity like that!

All the time Kate was lost in her thoughts she could feel him grinding and prodding himself against her in a frenzied pace! 

Kate weighted her options. She could try to scream for help. Richie was just a few doors away but she just couldn’t stand the humiliation. Plus Seth’s big palm squeezing hard on her mouth made it extremely difficult for her to call for help.

“What now!” Kate thought in anticipation of what was going to happen to her! God all this was nerve-racking. She knew that once more he was dead drunk but that didn’t give him the right to act like this! 

As time progressed Seth was becoming more and more excited. God the satisfaction he was feeling. All this jealousy seemed to have awakened a primitive hunger inside him and he had to make her his now! He had to devour her! She was his! Only his!

Giving another thrust of his painful arousal into her Seth made up his mind. He had waited far too long. He couldn’t contain himself any longer! Only a small voice inside his head was telling him that this wasn’t right but he was unable to resist his urges anymore. 

So Seth brought down his other hand, freeing both of her arms completely now and guided it lower between their bodies to start fumbling with the zipper of his pants.  
Feeling his actions Kate immediately freaked out. She threw her hands forward and she started pounding her tiny fist against his chest in a vain attempt to push him off of her. She even tried to make him remove his palm from her mouth; clawing hard at his hand there. But that proved futile too!

Nothing she did was making the man on top of her budge! On the contrary, all her resistance only succeeded to irritate and excite him further more. She heard Seth groan in aggravation as he immediately reached upwards with the hand he was using to undo his pants and griped her throat to asset some dominance over her.  
Upon hearing her panicked whimpers Seth squeezed her neck a little tighter and now he could feel Kate’s racing pulse and her increased breaths and it gave him such a rush of adrenaline! When he saw her eyes widen in pure terror he brought his lips just above her ear and demanded.

“Tell me Kate. Are you ready?” 

His voice became sultry as he was whispering those words to her and Seth felt a wicked satisfaction sensing the girl under him froze terrified of what he was implying. Her body stopped any attempt to push him off of her. Even her muffled cries fell silent. 

Now he held up his head again and stared deep into her eyes intently. God he wanted her so badly. The way Kate was staring back at him with such fearful innocence set his body ablaze. His face was just inches from hers and Kate was able to see into his eyes exactly what he was thinking. His stare was full of dark desires and a lust so intense that made her body go numb. 

Content of how much he had intimidated her Seth thrust his hips aggressively a few more times wincing at the jolt of pleasure that shot inside him. He panted eagerly as he pictured himself doing these actions inside of Kate. At that thought only his sore erection screamed for attention.  
The only thing he had to do was to free his enraged hardness from the confines of his pants, tear the thin fabric that covered her nakedness and force himself inside her.

Dear lord! How he would relish her screams. How he would make her cry his name again and again before this night is over! 

All these thoughts thrilled him so much that Seth felt his member throb in anticipation. The inside’s of his pants was sticky now from all the pre cum and it was becoming unbearable.  
Not able to withstand this torture anymore, Seth released her neck and lowered his hand between them once more and with a hard tug on the buttons of his jeans he successfully undid them and pulled his zipper down.  
Seth took a shard breath and pressed his forehead hard against hers. He could sense her nervousness but decided that that wouldn’t prevent him from getting what he so desperately needed! With trembling fingers, he pushed past the open material of his pants and brushed them over his soaking cock. 

God! He was so turned on that at the mere feeling of his own hand brushing up against his bulge made him shiver. With head spinning from desire he wrapped his fingers tighter around his length and released it from its prison hissing loudly as his raw need came in contact with the smooth skin of Kate’s bare skin.

 

Still unable to move Kate was staring at him terrified beyond words. She could hear him murmuring something between his teeth now; the amount of arousal he felt made it impossible for him to speak coherently.

“Tell me you’re mine princess!” And after some huffs and moans he added.

“I’ve had enough! I’ve waited long enough!”

Crying harder now, she mumbled something amongst her tears. 

“No, please don’t”. 

She repeated that over and over, but the only thing Seth could hear was the word ‘please.’ In his mind she wanted this; she wanted him to take her virginity.

Kate terrified shifted her body, doing her best to move her lower half to a place where he couldn’t reach it. But in no avail…the man on top of her wouldn’t budge!  
Sensing her desperate actions to free herself from him, Seth let his enraged cock rest on to her thigh and used both his hands to cover her entire face. With grip like iron he hissed on her.

“Tell me you want this!”

Deep down he didn’t want to force the girl into giving herself to him. He wanted Kate to do this willingly! He wanted this to be consensual! 

Taking no reaction from Kate, Seth’s lips parted and he leaned closer to her face. He stayed like that for some time watching her closely and when a few fresh tears run down her flushed cheeks, Seth exhaled agitated against her lips before he closed the gap demanding access to her mouth. 

Kate was stiff and unwilling but that didn’t seem to bother Seth a bit. He forced his tongue past her sealed lips. He growled deeply absorbing Kate’s faint whimpers and kissed her hungrily devouring the insides of her mouth till he run out of breath.

Kate still refused to speak or move so he kissed her again and again till their lips were swollen and they both were panting heavily. Seth groaned in anguish! The kissing was no longer enough! He needed more! So much more!

He started backing his hips vigorously on her, pocking her innocence with his rigid length..An alarming amount of pre-cum started leaking out of his dick and Seth wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold! He repeated the action several times and that gave him all the fuel he needed to. He was already so worked up and he needed his release so badly that suddenly he felt his orgasm approaching fast till it hit him mercilessly! 

A low snarl ripped from his throat as he threw his head backwards in pleasure. Through gritted teeth Seth hissed at her.

“You’re mine!” 

He was cuming fast and hard; feeling her body go stiffer than it had before. Waves of ecstasy shot through him as he spill his hot seed over Kate’s thighs and thin underwear.  
His release was so intense that in a blink of an eye Seth had collapsed over her, totally and blissfully spent and in a matter of seconds Kate heard his irregular breath slowing down as he was falling asleep on top of her.

Kate waited frozen beneath him and when she was sure that Seth wasn’t going to regain his consciousness any time soon she tried to relax herself but her emotions were still running wild.

Should she be upset? Should she start crying? Should she leave him there unconscious and find another place to hide herself? 

No! She wasn’t going to do any of that! Even though Seth had scared the crap out of her at the end he didn’t hurt her. Kate knew that probably he was going to apologize to her in the morning and she really didn’t want for this fight to continue between them.

So she made up her mind and sighed. 

Removing his body from hers proved extremely difficult! God he was heavy but at the end Kate managed to make him roll on to his side. 

Able to breathe again she examined the damage done on to her lower body. His thick seed was everywhere; covering her bare thighs and underwear. She didn’t want to get up and head towards the bathroom though. She feared that her legs might give out. So instead of washing herself clean, Kate used the bed sheet to wipe off of her his passion and when she was content with how clean she was she tossed it aside and turn to face the snoring man next to her. 

Was she angry? Yes! Angry as hell!  
Did she love him? More than anything!

So without giving much thought about it Kate lay next to him and closed her arms around him. Scooting closer and feeling his body warmth sperading over her, Kate smiled and closed her eyes.

Everything was going to be better in the morning!


End file.
